


Defy You, Stars!

by khaleesivero



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Romeo & Juliet, Angst, Cuddling, Haappy Ending, I am not JDash I like my Newt alive, M/M, Newt is Juliet, Not Canon Compliant, Politics, Romance, Sassy Minho, Smut, Their families hate each other, Thomas is Romeo, but no character death, handjobs, in case that wasn't obvious, newtmas - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform, shakespeare au, updates every Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' and Newt's dads are rivals in the upcoming mayor election. Thomas still decides to go to the Isaacs' summer party and there he meets his destiny... Newtmas Romeo & Juliet AU, so plenty of romance and also some angst!<br/>Hope you enjoy it! Will be updated on Mondays to sweeten the worst day of the week ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raini/gifts).



"...and then she was, like, giving me this look as if... As if I was a total loser or something?" Thomas sighed and let himself fall onto the park bench next to his friend best Minho after pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours to him (and also to Minho). The brunette buried his handsome (no use in being modest, he was indeed quite stunning with his blue eyes and straight nose, thank you very much) face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "I don't think I'll ever stand a chance with her", he sighed, his voice sounding muffled through his hands.

Minho sighed as if in pain, but patted the other boy's back nevertheless. The tall Asian kid was Thomas' best friend, and even though Minho couldn't stand the wailing about yet another girl that refused to go out with his friend, he still listened. Thomas appreciated his commitment; he secretly doubted he'd have patience with himself if he were someone else, but he never said so - he would have been stupid to do so.

"Don't let that Sonya girl get you down, man", Minho said sympathetically while continuing to pat his friend's back. "I don't see what's so special about her, anyway."

Thomas' hands flew away from his face, his eyes wide in shock. "You WHAT?" he exclaimed, disbelief obvious in every inch of his face. "Sonya is probably the best looking, sweetest, funniest, smartest, kindest girl I have ever met!" Seriously, what was wrong with Minho?!

Minho snorted. Thomas knew that his friend didn't believe in romance, unlike himself, and that he probably thought he was overreacting again. Which he wasn't. In his opinion. "You call the girl kind? Dude, your crush has made you blind!"

Thomas swatted the words away like an annoying fly circling his face. What did Minho know about true beauty? "Alright, scratch the kind if it makes you feel better. But she is amazing! Have you ever seen eyes like that? Nothing compares to that pale shade of green, I swear! And her lips! Her lips! So sweet and red like strawberries! And -"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold it right there, Thomas! You're not a poet, you're making an idiot of yourself, sounding like a love-struck fool!" Minho intervened, his palms up in Thomas' face as if to literally stop him from talking.

The brunette let his head hang. "You're right. Why should I talk about it if she won't look at me, anyway." Today's encounter at the supermarket had made it fairly obvious she didn't want to go out with him.

"Jesus", Minho sighed, pulling out his phone and quickly dialling before putting it up to his ear. "Yeah, hi, Chuck. Yes, he's acting like a maniac again. Yes, please, do come."

Thomas cocked his head up, looking critically at his best friend. "I am NOT a maniac, you slinthead, I am in love, and if you knew what that meant, you wouldn't insult me like that-"

"Thomas, you act like Ron Weasley in Harry Potter when he drank the love potion EVERY SINGLE TIME you're into some girl, which is basically every three weeks. I also don't understand why you don't talk to Brenda about this, she's your female best friend - there's really no reason I have to listen to this klunk."

So, here was the thing. Thomas wasn't stupid or anything - he had really good grades in school and was generally considered a bright boy. However, his passion, and probably also his fatal flaw, was beauty - female beauty, to be more precise. He had been swooning over girls since the beginning of high school and now, at the age of seventeen, nothing had changed apart from the fact that he had grown several inches and also put on thirty pounds of muscles so now he was considered good looking by many girls and he actually got to date some of them. He loved with passion, but never long. After a few weeks, he'd get tired of a girl and never look twice at her again, already searching for his next "only one". Minho and Chuck, his best friends, were used to this kind of behaviour, but this time, his complaining was particularly hard to stand; probably because Thomas had taken Advanced English this year and mistook himself for a poet now.

When the brunette didn't answer, Minho jumped to his feet. "Come on, let's go!"

Thomas looked at him, bewildered. He'd only just joined his friend in their favourite park, where would they go now? "I thought you called up Chuck?"

"I did. He's coming to your house."

"My house?" Now the looked downright confused - because he was. "Why's that?"

Minho sighed in exasperation. "Because it's closer to his house than this park. Because we need to make plans to get you off your thoughts about that Sonya chick. And mostly because I'm really hungry and your mum said something about an apple pie earlier."

The brunette sighed, too. "Do we have to? I bet dad's got people over. I really don't feel comfortable when our house is buzzing with politicians." Thomas' dad, Mr Edison, was currently running for the town's mayor post. Elections were to take place in October, so some two months away, and the campaign was the only topic his parents ever talked about. Glade Town was not a huge city, but not insignificant either with it's forty thousand inhabitants, and even though Thomas' dad was a Democrat and had good chances of winning (Glade Town hadn't had a Republican mayor in decades), the tension in their home was almost touchable and made the boy uncomfortable.

His friend nodded. "Yes, we do. We won't stay long, I promise. But if we don't leave now, we won't get any of that apple pie because Chuck will have eaten it all."

...

Minho had been right. When they reached the Edison's huge house, it smelled of freshly baked pie and their friend Chuck, a rather chubby kid with curly hair, was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating and listening to Thomas' mum chattering as she did the dishes. The brunette didn't mind his friend being there; he thought it was actually kind of cool that his parents had this sort of open-house-attitude, letting his friends in when he wasn't home and offering them their hospitality. The kitchen was airy and bright with the light of huge windows and despite its white colour, it didn't feel sterile but was actually quite comfy.

When the two boys came in, Mrs Edison interrupted herself to kiss her only son on the cheek, pat his best friend on the back and offer both of them cake, which they accepted, sitting down next to their friend.

"Thanks for leaving us some, man", Minho said as he playfully tackled Chuck sitting down next to him. "Thank you, Mrs Edison", he added as Thomas' mum put two plates with pie on it in front of the two newly arrived boys. Thomas tried it and of course it tasted heavenly.

"You're very welcome, Minho", she said, smiling broadly at her son's friend. She was really pretty, still quite young looking with her brown ponytail and light green eyes. Thomas adored his mum; he was convinced she was one of the best human beings alive. "Saturday night, boys. What are you up to tonight?" Mrs Edison winked at them, and it might have been embarrassing if it had been Minho's or Chuck's mum talking, but Thomas' mum totally pulled the cool mum off, talking to them about girls and parties. Maybe that was why the brunette had such a good relationship with his mother; other than his father, she actually knew what was going on in his life, and he was proud to have a modern mum that closed both eyes to responsible underage drinking and casual sex.

Chuck quickly gulped down his last bite of cake. "Guys, that's what I wanted to tell you-"

"Anne?" A voice called from upstairs. "Anne, do you have a second for us?"

"Coming!" Thomas' mum yelled back. "Excuse me, gentlemen", she apologised to the boys and quickly left the kitchen.

"What is it?" Minho asked Chuck as soon as Mrs Edison was gone. The chubby boy looked eager. "There's a huge party at the Isaac's tonight. We should totally check that out!"

"The Isaacs? Are you shucking crazy?!" Thomas hissed. Mr Isaac was the Republican candidate for the mayor elections and even before that, his father had hated him for various reasons Thomas didn't know about, and the feeling was mutual. He was sure that there was no way he'd ever get into that party.

Chuck looked only mildly concerned. "Why? They are having sort of an open house kind of thing. Mr Isaac wants to be a people's man. And we are people, right?" The huge blue eyes quickly moved from Thomas to Minho and back.

"I don't know, Chuck, I don't think that's a good idea", Thomas reluctantly declined. He was actually really curious to see his dad's opponent's house and check out a Republican event, but it just wasn't smart. "What if Gally's there? Isn't he, like, his nephew or something?" Gally was a huge, rather aggressive guy from their school they considered their enemy; on the one hand because it was fun, on the other hand they just disliked him by association with Mr Isaac.

Minho cleared his throat. "I think we should go, actually. But, like, make sure our parents don't know where we are. I'm sure they wouldn't approve." Thomas still looked doubtful, and the Asian kid punched him on the shoulder. "Come on, Edison, don't be lame. Live a little. It might do you good, take your mind off that snotty cow." It took Thomas two seconds to realise that he had meant Sonya. He actually hadn't thought about the girl for several minutes. Huh.

They could hear Thomas' mum come back down the stairs. "Alright", the brunette agreed quickly. "But not a word to the adults." Mrs Edison entered the room once more, clacking on her high heels. 

"Sorry boys, the state was in a crisis only a woman could solve" she grinned when she leaned back against the counter to grab a towel. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"A movie night at mine", Minho said so smoothly Thomas almost believed it himself.

After a bit more of talking to his mum, Thomas went upstairs to pack his bag. Since Minho's parents were not around (some trip to Hawaii or something, or was it the Philippines? Never mind), the three boys were going to spend the night at theirs; this way, they could return from the party (or wherever they would end up) whenever they deemed fit. The brunette took a few minutes to choose his outfit for the night - who knew, maybe Sonya would be there? He was still a bit uncertain about going to the party. He had his doubts Mr Isaac would recognise him, but Gally might, and he really wouldn't want to cause a fuss. But as long as he didn't misbehave, he should be fine, right? Who knew, they might even be able to use bad behaviour on the Isaac's part against them in the election campaign. Thomas disliked the thought, but this mayor post was dad's dream, and even though the whole thing annoyed him, he wanted his dad to be happy. He promised himself he'd stay sober tonight and then went back downstairs to join his friends. They said good-bye to Mrs Edison and went over to Minho's - the house was only a short walk away and as it was a sunny, warm August evening, they didn't bother to drive. They would probably take the car to the party, but right now, it was just nice to be outside and feel the warm breeze on his skin, Thomas thought. 

As they were walking and Chuck was talking about some movie they had to go and see as soon as possible, the brunette's thoughts drifted towards Sonya once more. She was so beautiful. Her strawberry-blonde hair swaying in the breeze as she'd put her groceries into the trunk of her car when he'd met her that morning, her cute green jumpsuit that was the exact shade of her eyes hugging her in all the right places... But she hadn't even bothered to be civil, let alone nice. Thomas had asked her out several times, but somehow, even though his friend Brenda had assured him that she was checking him out in gym class, she wouldn't say yes. The brunette was confused about that - did she want to play hard-to-get? He found that attractive, but at the same time he knew that he'd probably loose interest as soon as she'd be in his bed. What was wrong with him? Brenda called it a relationship phobia, but that wasn't it. Not really. It was just that none of those girls seemed to be worth staying with. They didn't really care about him, and he didn't really care about them, even though, before, he had thought he did... Well, he concluded, it was nothing to be concerned about, he was a teenage boy, and it was alright not to be serious about feelings yet, perfectly so.

"Thomas, what are you thinking about?" Chuck interrupted his thoughts. Thomas was about to open his mouth when Minho added "And if you say Sonya, I'm gonna punch you in the face." 

Thomas smiled. "The weather, actually."

...

They spent two more hours at Minho's, eating pizza and talking about this and that (Minho had forbidden to mention the S-word, as he called it) before they made their way to the Isaacs' house halfway across the small town. Dusk was fully upon them, and when they approached the huge mansion, they saw that small lights were blinking in the huge oak trees in the back yard and the garden was buzzing with people. It would be easy for them to get in unnoticed and unidentified as political opponents (Which they weren't. Not really.).

Minho was about to get out of the car when Thomas held him back. "Promise me", he said, carefully pronouncing every word, "you won't cause trouble."

Minho looked at him, weighing his options, then nodded. "Sure. Hey, shank, don't worry, I want your dad to be the new mayor, too! I'll be on my best behaviour. And so will Chuck, even though he always is." Chuck blushed. He really was a very considerate and kind person.

Relieved, Thomas allowed them to get out of the car and carefully enter the garden. There was soft jazz music coming from a stereo that was hidden from Thomas' eyes, and there were people everywhere, and he knew plenty of them; some kids from their school, neighbour, people from church. They stopped to talk to Ben, a boy from their gym class. Thomas and Ben were both in the running team, and he liked the kid fine.

"Thomas", Ben exclaimed, giving him that one-armed-fist-bumping-on -the-back boy hug that was common among the runners and nodded to Minho and Chuck. "Minho, Chuck, hi! What are you guys doing here? Not really your usual crowd, is it?" He smiled - Ben didn't mean it offensively, Thomas knew the guy too well to think that. He was a playful kind of guy, and everyone liked him.

"Nor yours, I take it?" Thomas grinned. "We thought we'd expand our horizons and take a look at the other side of things."

"My sentiments exactly", Ben agreed. "Come sit with me? I've found a nice bench - far away from Gally." He nodded towards a tight ball of people in which Thomas had already suspected Mr Isaac and Gally to stand.

"Sounds good", Minho agreed, and Chuck nodded. Thomas couldn't have agreed more - he was happy they hadn't been the only ones to party-crash the Isaacs, and Ben was a nice person to sit with.

"Let me get a drink first", he said, and the other nodded and made their way over to a group of benches while the brunette sneaked around the assembly of people containing their "enemies" (God, that was kind of childish, wasn't it) and approached the buffet. There were drinks and finger food at the ready, and it all looked so good. Damn that pizza and his vow to stay sober. Huh. Whatever, water would have to do tonight. Thomas had just grabbed a sparkling one and was about to turn around and join the others when he bumped into someone.

"Whoa", he exclaimed, and his eyes turned wide.

Not someone. A boy. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. And his life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Newt's life. And he, too, meets someone special. Enjoy!

Newt was annoyed from the minute he woke up. It was the day of his dad's ridiculous summer party, and there was no way he was going to make it through the day without being forced to run errands, set up tables and do all the things his bossy father wanted him to do.

His father wanted to be the new mayor, and this decision was currently dominating Newt's life.

He turned off his alarm clock and lay back against his pillows. Newt knew he'd only have three, probably five more minutes before his mum would storm into his room and make him get up for a hurried breakfast, after which he would have to help her preparing everything for tonight's party. Newt used to like his mother a lot - that sounded so cruel, he still loved her - but she had once been a beautiful Englishwoman (which was why he had a distinct British accent, too), sophisticated and well-read, and the fact that now her biggest goal in life was to get his father to become mayor of their small town somehow repulsed him. And for the Republicans, too. Newt didn't like guns, he was all for healthcare and same-sex marriage, and while he had never really liked his father, who had always been away on some business trip or conference or what not, he felt betrayed that his mother would work for these kind of values while he had always thought her a liberal person. Maybe it was because of all those affairs Newt knew his dad had had. He tried to hide his feelings from her, but it was hard, and sometimes the blonde thought his mum was seeing straight through him. Still - tonight he would have to socialise, smile at people and probably hate every minute of it. Sigh.

"Newt!" There was a tapping sound against his door. "Time to start the day, honey!"

"I'll be down in a minute", he answered grumpily. Okay, this was it. He could do this.

Newt threw his blankets off and got out of bed. He had only slept in his boxers, so he quickly opened the wardrobe to look for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to get dressed for breakfast, but these days, there could always be some journalist or PR expert in the house, and he wouldn't want to risk appearing in the local newspaper's home story of the maybe-soon-to-be mayor bare-chested.

He quickly looked at himself in the mirror. His bed hair wasn't so bad, actually, he just looked like there was a halo surrounding his face. Newt didn't bother to pat it down; his hair was a force of nature and wouldn't be tamed no matter how hard he tried. He looked himself in the eye.

"You can do this", he whispered to himself.

The gesture might have been a bit dramatic, but it calmed Newt, and after a few deep breaths, he was ready to leave his room.

The blonde went downstairs as quietly as he could, his bare feet helping him not to draw any attention to himself. There was the humming sound of several voices coming from his father's study, and he quickly sneaked by to at least have a cup of tea before being confronted with all the stuff he would have to do.

Sitting down on the kitchen worktops (which his mother hated), Newt sipped his tea (two sugars, no milk) and munched a banana, enjoying the relative quiet while it lasted. Why on earth his dad had decided that it was a good idea to start a political career at the age of forty-eight when he had already had a successful business career was lost on the blonde. He had no aspirations of that sort; he was only sixteen, but since he had been a child, the only thing he had ever wanted to do was to create things - not abstract things like contracts or bank accounts, but paintings, drawings, stories, poems. The little box room under the roof was his realm of art; he went up there to write and draw, sometimes for whole days, and everything happening in the house would feel like it was happening miles away. He would have given anything to be allowed to go up there now and stay in his little atelier until the whole party was over. But he knew he couldn't do this to his mother. She had always been supportive of his art, convincing their father to let him do additional art classes and commute to a school that offered courses in creative writing, so Newt had to be supportive of her this time - whether he liked it or not.

The quiet ended when his mother came into the kitchen. She was already wearing a ridiculously square dress and her blonde hair, which Newt had inherited, was up in a tight bun. "Ah, honey, you're up, brilliant - oh, do get off the worktops, Newt, you're not five anymore - I have a list of all the things I need you to do today, first, while I do the shopping -"

"Can't I do the shopping?" Newt interrupted, sensing a possibility to get out of the house for an hour. His mum looked up from her list.

"I was actually gonna ask you if you could mow the lawn."

Two hours sitting on their riding mower, his iPod playing his favourite songs, not being able to hear anyone. Even better.

"S'alright, will do. Right now?"

"Please. The sooner, the better." She smiled at him, and despite everything, he was happy to see it. "Thank you. I am so proud of you, honey."

Not letting on how touched he was, Newt grunted and left the kitchen to find a pair of shoes and his sunglasses.

An hour later, he had almost mowed half of their huge garden's lawn when someone jumped into his way. Newt immediately stopped the mower so as to not run that person over before realising who it was. The blonde groaned internally. It was Teresa. Of bloody course.

His parents had some time during the last winter had the notion that their son was, at the age of sixteen, old enough to have a girlfriend. Newt's interest in girls had never been noticeable - he had several female friends at school, but never dated anyone - and, to fight the growing fear that their son might be gay, they brought Teresa into his life. Or rather back into his life as the girl had been a dear friend of his when they both had been kindergartners as she was the daughter of the Agnes', a family his parents were friends with. Somehow Newt had managed to lose Teresa out of his sight during those last ten years, but now she came over a lot, chatting to his mum, chatting to him. It was obvious that she was interested in him - "It's, like, so awesome that you are an artist, artists are so hot!" - but to Newt, everything about her annoyed him. The way she played with her hair, her fake nails, her fake grin caused him to think that Teresa was actually a deeply insecure girl who needed a friend whom she could trust, not those high school drama queens she surrounded herself with and she talked so much about. However, he was not really interested in being that friend anymore - not that he hadn't tried.

"Hi", Teresa chimed, grinning widely. "Your mum asked me to bring you iced tea since you're working so hard." She handed him a glass, and Newt took it.

"Thanks", he said, downing the glass. "Is she back already?"

"Yes", the girl confirmed. "She asked me to tell you to come back in as soon as possible." 

Another internal groan on his side. "I will." He waited for her to step aside, but she still lingered, batting her dark eyelashes. "Newton..."

Oh no. What now. And why could she never remember to call him Newt? Bloody hell.

"I was thinking... Should I wear the red dress or the white one tonight?"

Newt was actually getting very good at groaning internally. Was that even a thing? Pity there were no contests at that because nobody could tell you were actually groaning inside. Not the point.

"I told you, the red one. White dress combined with garden and food is not something I'd deem reasonable. So now if you don't mind..." He trailed off.

Teresa smiled. "You are right, of course, red it is. Thanks, Newton! I'll see you later!"

And with that, she went back to the house. Newt only noticed now that she was wearing high heels. On the grass.

Bloody hell.

...

The rest of his day had passed in a whirl of tasks he had to do for his mum; help set up the tables, install the loudspeakers in the trees, hang up the lampions and strings of lights, go to the supermarket because there weren't enough napkins and so on, until it was seven o'clock and everything was ready. His parents had told him to get ready so he could mingle with the guests who would start to arrive around eight, and so he found himself in his bathroom - tired, sweaty and fed up with the whole party before it had even started. At least he had manage to steal a sandwich and some of that brilliant cake the caterers had just set up on the buffet tables - it was heavenly and probably even worth all the work. Newt made a mental note to stuff his face with the cake before anyone else could, but probably still make it look like it hadn't been him.

He got into the shower and turned on the water, sighing with pleasure as the warm spray hit him. Only two more months, then they would know who the new mayor would be. He could live through that. But still. The blonde had always loved the summer holidays - sleeping in, time for his art and sun on his skin all sounded brilliant - but this year, the campaign kind of ruined it for him. Having to help all the time, Newt had no way of escaping the house - only when he was visiting friends, and the only one living close by was Teresa, and he'd rather not get her hopes up. There was also Brenda, a girl from his school whom he rode the bus with every day, but she seemed also busy all the time, and anyway, his parents might have cut him some slack for going to the Agnes' place, but in their eyes, Brenda was no excuse for missing out on being a dutiful son.

When he had washed his hair (he would definitely NOT use styling gel to tame it, like his father had suggested, he wasn't some beach boy), he got out of the shower, towelled off and applied his deodorant. He put on the clothes his mum had actually laid out for him (so he WAS still five, huh?), but it wasn't to bad, he could always trust his mum in questions of style. The beige trousers were all right and the green shirt was actually one of his favourites, anyway. He didn't spend too much time bothering about his hair or looks; it was not like he wanted to impress anyone with anything that wasn't him. A lot of people had already arrived; he could hear them chattering even through the closed window of his room, even though it was only half past eight. It was probably smart to go down soon - the cake wouldn't stay undiscovered for long, and he really needed at least one more piece. That was only his good right.

Newt put on some shoes and went downstairs and into the garden. Nobody really seemed to notice him being late apart from his cousin Gally, who was leaning against the house wall that was still warm from the now setting sun.

"You're late, cous", Gally welcomed him, but he was grinning. People who didn't know him could have mistaken the tall boy to be unlikeable, but Newt knew he was actually quite a sensitive person if you got to know him better.

"Couldn't be bothered to hurry", the blonde answered and playfully bumped his shoulder into Gally's, leaning next to him. "So, what do you think? Will this make the people of Glade Town vote for Mayor Isaac?"

Gally raised his eyebrows at his cousin. "Are you kidding? People love that klunk. All the happy family shuck - look, there's your dad. Arent't you going to join in the conversation?"

Yeah. Like THAT was going to happen. Not.

"I'd rather not, but you go ahead, Gal", the blonde said, patting his cousin's shoulder. Gally looked at him quizzically, but left for the circle Newt could see his father standing in, talking to ten different people at once, always smiling. It was disgusting.

The blonde saw his opportunity. He left his spot against the wall and approached the buffet. There it was, the cake. Newt grabbed one of the made-ready plates and a fork and turned to leave for some secluded spot in the garden where Teresa wouldn't find him (inside a bush, maybe, that girl was a better tracker than any detection dog) when his eyes fell on a boy next to him.

Newt was tall, well over six feet, but this boy was almost as tall as him. He was wearing a blue shirt that suited him perfectly and made a very nice contrast to his dark hair. The blonde could only see his profile, but even that was stunning. He felt his fingers twitching with the wish of drawing it right now. He involuntarily took a step towards the boy just when he turned around and they bumped into each other.

"Woah", the brunette said, and their eyes met.

An electrical current ran through Newt the moment those dark blue eyes gazed into his own dark brown ones. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't understand it. But he somehow knew that the other boy could feel it, too.

He only knew that all his parents' hopes that he could ever fall in love with Teresa were in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, you beautiful souls!! <3  
> I hope nobody feels offended by the fact that Newt is a Democrat, too, I didn't mean to hurt anybody's feelings!  
> Excited for some Newtmas action in the next chapter :D  
> See you soon :)  
> Loads of love xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never kissed a boy before", Newt said suddenly. "But you feel so... Familiar. I don't know. It's hard to say. I-"
> 
> "I know exactly what you mean", Thomas interrupted him. "I feel the same. I don't know why, or what this is, but I guess it's not something that happens every day."
> 
> They shared a look. Thomas could still Newt's features well enough because they were sitting so close together. The blonde looked at him quizzically for a few heartbeats as if contemplating something, then he smiled as if he had made a decision. "Whatever this is, I like it."

Thomas couldn't stop staring at the boy. He was a bit taller than him, had blonde hair that surrounded his exquisite face like a halo and huge brown eyes, and he recognised the expression in those eyes to be almost as awestruck as he felt. People were moving around them, bumping into him, but the brunette couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.

The blonde suddenly seemed to snap out of his daze and broke into a shy smile. "Maybe we should not stand in front of the buffet?" It sounded like a question, but Thomas didn't really pay attention because cuteness-alert. The accent. That boy was British. Really, as if he needed another attribute to charm the brunette.

"Maybe we shouldn't", Thomas agreed, but didn't move. The blonde boy smiled wider. "Come with me."

Thomas followed him along the walls of the house, away from the crowd and the lights and to a little bench hidden behind a small greenhouse and some bushes full of ripe berries. They could still hear the sounds of the party, but they sounded distant, like they were several blocks away, not just a hundred feet.

The blonde boy sat down on the bench and looked up at Thomas, so he joined him. It was quite dark now, without the lights from of the party, but he could still see the other boy in all his glory. He also only now saw that the blonde was holding a plate with chocolate cake on it. "That looks pretty good", he said, feeling awkward. Oh God, what was he doing? That was so lame. He should have said something funny or clever, but he seemed tongue-tied.

However, the other boy just smiled adorably and offered him a fork full. "It's bloody brilliant. I don't know where it's from but it sort of even makes up for having to be here."

"You're not here by choice?" The brunette asked. Made sense. He hadn't taken the boy for an ardent fan of Mr Asshat Isaac.

"Hell no. I would never vote for him. If I were allowed, that is. But my mum insisted." He shook the hand with the fork in it as he was still waiting for Thomas to try it, almost dropping it in the process. The brunette smiled. That boy was adorable. "Go on, try it or I'll eat it myself!"

Smiling, Thomas leaned forward and opened his mouth, and the boy gingerly fed him the cake. It was incredible - soft and still faintly warm. He had never tasted anything like it. "Oh my God", he sighed, relishing the taste. "You are right. It totally makes up for being here."

The blonde boy smirked. "So you're not here by choice, either."

Thomas sighed. "My friends really wanted to go. We didn't tell our parents, though. They wouldn't appreciate us being here. They are not huge fans of the Isaacs."

The other boy looked him straight in the eyes. "Where are your friends, then?"

The brunette swallowed. "I don't know exactly, because obviously, I am here with you."

They sat in silence for a bit. Thomas was painfully aware of how close the other boy was, their feet being only inches apart. It should have felt awkward because they didn't know each other, but somehow it wasn't. He didn't even know the other boy's name, but it felt so familiar to be with him, so easy, like breathing, and still so exciting that his heart was beating rapidly. 

Thomas was completely enchanted by the boy. He had never felt anything like it, this instant connection, this instant attraction. Love at first sight, he thought, but he discarded the thought. He couldn't be in love after three minutes. Attraction at first sight. Yes. That was more like it.

The boy had put the empty plate next to him onto the bench, inching closer in the process, so now their legs were actually touching. The touch sent electrical currents through Thomas' body, and he was aware of it with every cell of his body. The blonde looked over at Thomas. Could he feel it, too? He had to; Thomas was practically burning up here!

"What's your name?", the boy asked, his eyes curious. The brunette lost himself a second to long within them, because the blonde smiled. "Or maybe you don't have a name. Maybe your parents decided that your eyes were beautiful enough to distinguish you from all the other kids in the playground."

He'd NOT just said that?! 

Thomas was dumbstruck. The blonde had just called his eyes beautiful. He had known he was feeling it, too, this strange and sudden attraction! He lowered his gaze to the boy's lips. There was a tiny bit of chocolate on his lower lips. The brunette cleared his throat. "You've got a little -"

And then they were kissing.

Thomas thought he should have been taken aback but in this strange, new, wonderful situation, their kiss made perfect sense. It was a passionate, albeit slow, curious kiss. When the other boy opened his lips, he tasted chocolate. His lips were soft and tender, and they were cupping each other's faces as if holding onto each other. His eyes were closed, and all he could feel, taste, smell and hear was the other boy; all the other details - sounds from the distant party, the warm breeze on his bare arms, the rustling of the bushes - were gone from his perception. The blonde was the centre of his universe - his soft skin, his firm lips, his cottony hair - and Thomas wished that time would simply stand still so he could stay in this moment forever.

When they broke apart, they were still holding onto each other, their faces only inches apart.

"Wow", the other boy whispered. "Did that just happen?"

Thomas nodded weakly. He couldn't really answer, his brain felt all gooey. He let go of the boy's cheeks, and the blonde mirrored his behaviour.

"My name is Thomas", said boy answered belatedly.

The other boy smiled. "Thomas", he said, as if trying out what the name felt like in his mouth. "I like it. Suits you."

Thomas blushed. He had never been a huge fan of his name, but coming from the lips of this boy, it sounded new and different and much nicer. "Are you going to tell me your name as well?"

The other boy took his hand - not as in holding it, but he studied the back of his hand, his fingers, gingerly stroking them, not saying a word. Thomas' arms turned to gooseflesh within seconds. Then the boy looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "My name is Newt."

"That's quite an unusual name."

Newt's eyebrows pulled together. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked, tilting his head quizzically in a way Thomas thought to be downright cute. Seriously, this guy was the most perfect person he had ever encountered.

"Of course not." They were silent for a few moments, leaning back against the bench, listening to the sounds of the early night. Darkness was now fully upon them, but Newt's fair hair was glowing faintly. Thomas wanted to touch it again, feel it's soft texture, but he didn't dare to. He wasn't sure if the other boy would want it. 

"I've never kissed a boy before", Newt said suddenly. "But you feel so... Familiar. I don't know. It's hard to say. I-"

"I know exactly what you mean", Thomas interrupted him. "I feel the same. I don't know why, or what this is, but I guess it's not something that happens every day."

They shared a look. Thomas could still Newt's features well enough because they were sitting so close together. The blonde looked at him quizzically for a few heartbeats as if contemplating something, then he smiled as if he had made a decision. "Whatever this is, I like it." And he leaned in to plant a tender little kiss on Thomas lips. The brunette closed his eyes, and when Newt tried to pull back, he cupped the other boy's cheek and deepened the kiss once more. This time, it was a more heated kiss - they both inched closer to each other, and Newt took the lead, his tongue exploring Thomas' mouth, his teeth gingerly biting his lips, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. The broke apart panting, their foreheads touching.

"What are you doing to me, Newt", Thomas murmured, but it wasn't really a question, more like a statement. The blonde boy grinned. "Me? What are you doing, Tommy?"

Tommy. Two syllables full of tenderness. Thomas felt his stomach twirling with butterflies, newly escaping their cocoon, flapping their wings shyly as if trying them out. The beginning of his crush on Newt. He could feel it, even though he felt crush to be too weak a word.

Newt got up, breaking their embrace, and Thomas felt himself involuntarily reaching out for the other boy. "Where are you going?" he asked, his voice full of longing. What was the matter with him? He was falling head over heels for a strange boy, and he couldn't help it one bit.

Newt laughed - a soft chuckle that made Thomas smile. "I am only going to pick up some more cake for us."

Right. Cake. Good idea.

"And you might wanna check if your friends are all right." The blonde raised his eyebrows. "I really wouldn't want them to be mad at you."

Right. Minho. Chuck. Ben. Newt was probably right, he should go and socialise a bit. Thomas got up and followed the blonde back to the party, but not without stealing him one last kiss before they left their little hiding place.

They agreed to meet each other back at the bench in fifteen minutes, and Thomas approached his friend's bench. Minho, Chuck and Ben were sitting there, drinking and eating and ardently discussing probable new candidates for the athlete's team. They didn't seem surprised Thomas only joined them now.

"No way Alby's gonna make our running team", Ben said just when the brunette sat down next to him. "What do you think, Thomas? Isn't Alby more of weight-lifting kind of guy?"

Thomas, whose brain was still foggy and full with thoughts about Newt's lips, wouldn't have known what to answer, but Minho interrupted him. "I am captain of the running team, and I know potential when I see it. I'm telling you, Alby could be really good with a bit of training!"

Chuck, who remained silent while Ben and Minho went on about possible new teammates, looked over at Thomas and caught his eye. "Are you alright, Thomas?" he said lowly. "You look a bit... Shaken."

The brunette blushed, but shook his head. "I'm alright, Chuck. I just had to sneak around Gally to get here. I just really don't want to get into trouble." The lie came swiftly over his lips, and Chuck nodded, seemingly convinced.

"If you're not looking for trouble, Edison, what are you doing here, then?"

The four boys turned to see Gally looking down at them. His beefy arms were crossed in front of his massive chest, and he was shooting daggers with his eyes.

Oh, klunk.

Thomas rose, his arms up in a soothing gesture. "It's all right, Gally, we're just here to have a good time. We don't wanna spoil anything for anyone."

Gally snorted. "I don't believe you one second, shank. Get the hell off this property or -"

Minho got up, too. "Or what, Gally? Are you gonna beat Thomas up? Bet the press would like that, wouldn't they?"

"Is anything the matter, boys?"

A blonde woman that looked a lot like Newt (his mother, probably) had approached their table. She put a soothing hand on Gally's arm. Her British accent was even more distinct than Newt's. Huh. So that was where he'd got it from. What was that gorgeous Englishwoman doing here in the middle of nowhere? Thomas thought he should remember to ask Newt later.

Gally looked down at the blonde woman. "Those guys are really close to the Edisons, aunt. I don't think they are supposed to be here."

Aunt? Thomas was starting to feel dizzy.

The blonde woman smiled. "But Gally, don't be rude. They are our guests."

Aunt?! No. This couldn't be happening.

She turned to Thomas and his friends. "Please do forgive my nephew's behaviour. You are of course very welcome here."

NEWPHEW?!?!?!?!

Thomas felt the colour drain from his face. Gally was the nephew of that woman. That woman was definitely Newt's mother. Which made Newt - an Isaac. Carl Isaac's son. His father's declared rival's son.

They could never be together. Never.

He should leave now before he got in too deep.

Thomas faintly registered Ben thanking the woman for her kindness and Mrs Isaac leading Gally away from them. He barely acknowledged the boy's angry looks. He was devastated.

"Guys... Would it be all right if we left?" he asked, looking at Minho and Chuck. The boys nodded.

"Are you guys still coming back to my place?" Minho asked.

Thomas nodded, and Chuck was suddenly excited. "So we're gonna watch that movie I suggested?"

"Sure." Minho turned to Ben. "You wanna come, too?"

The boy shrugged. "Sure, why not. Would be boring here without you."

The four of them left their bench and made to leave. Thomas was the last one, his eyes searching the crowd. His eyes fell on a blonde boy. Newt.

He was talking to Gally, seemingly confused. The light from the trees made his face even more handsome, of that was even possible. Thomas felt his heart break as the blonde caught his eye, looking at him over Gally's shoulder, a look of terror on his face. It cost him all the strength he had to tear his gaze away from Newt and follow Chuck out of the garden and to Minho's car.

...

The rest of the evening flew by without Thomas taking much notice of it. They went back to Minho's and watched an action film, eating chips and making silly comments. The brunette tried to go along as best he could, but he knew he wasn't really convincing anyone.

"Edison, you don't have to worry, I bet there'll be no consequences from what happened at the party", Minho tried to cheer him up at some point. Little did he know. As if Thomas cared about that stupid Gally shank. All he could think of was Newt, and their perfect encounter, and how all of this could never be. Images flashed before his eyes - the blonde at him hanging out at the lake, splashing each other with icy water; the two of them falling asleep next to each other, cuddling; Newt and him walking down the street, holding hands - a future they could never have. And all that because their stupid fathers hated each other, and Mr Isaac was openly homophobic.

"Yeah, I hope so, too", Thomas muttered.

The four of them ended up in sleeping bags and blankets in the huge living room. It was quite late, almost two in the morning, and the brunette was listening to the others' soft snoring sounds. He himself couldn't seem to find sleep; in fact, he had never been more awake. 

He couldn't accept that he'd found something most people probably never experience in their whole life only to have it taken away from him minutes later. He knew now that his feelings for Sonya and all those other girls had never been real or anything close to what he was feeling now. Thomas felt like kicking something. Was this to be his fate? To be miserable because the one thing he really wanted was out of his reach?

He suddenly sat up. If Newt felt what he was feeling, he was sure the blonde wasn't sleeping, either. Surely he was cursing their bad luck, too.

Thomas quietly got out of his sleeping bag and put on his jeans.

He had to see Newt again. And if it was the last thing he was doing, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, guys!! <3  
> Oooh the feels I had writing this... Hope you liked it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment with anything you want to tell me and I'll get back to you asap :)  
> Loads of love xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back for something that those of you who know R&J would probably call "the Balcony Scene". Enjoy!
> 
> ...
> 
> "Because we can't be together, Tommy. We simply can't. Even if our dads weren't fighting a political battle against each other, I think my parents would never accept me being with a boy." He felt tears stinging in his eyes, and he did nothing to hide them or wipe them away - it would have meant letting go of Thomas' hand, and that seemed impossible. He wanted to remember the warmth of his skin, later, when he would have disappeared from his life.

Newt had never been that confused in his life.

He was sitting up on the roof of his house like he sometimes did when the weather was good and he didn't want to or couldn't sleep. His parents would never have approved, but when he climbed out of his little atelier's window, they couldn't see him, anyway, as there was no other possibility of getting up here. It was half past two in the morning, and the last of the guests had only left half an hour ago. Now his parents were in bed and everything was quiet. The occasional sound of an insect or a car disturbed the silence, but Newt felt utterly alone in the world.

Tommy. Tommy was Thomas Edison, his father's rival's son.

Those - how long had it been? Ten? Fifteen? - minutes they'd had together before everything went wrong had been the most wonderful time of his life. Newt had never been one to believe in fate, but he knew it couldn't have been a coincidence that the two of them had met that night. A line from a pop song came to his mind: we found love in a hopeless place. Quite so.

How could it all have turned bad so quickly? He had met Gally, looking ready to kill someone and accompanied by his mum, right after he'd secured himself another piece of cake. "What's wrong, cous?" Those three words had changed it all.

Gally had looked at him, his face still disgusted. "Those punks sneaked into our party. I know them, they are from my school, and they are definitely not here because they support your dad." They had both looked over, and Newt had seen four boys walking towards the exit. "Especially not that shank Thomas Edison. He's Richard Edison's son." Gally had snorted. "God, I hate that kid."

Thomas?!?!

Newt had looked more closely, suddenly worried. And had frozen in horror. The guy Gally had been pointing at had been Thomas. His Thomas. Tommy. And he was Edison's son.

Right then, Teresa had found him, and Newt had spent two more hours sitting next to her and trying to be polite while not actually keeping up with the conversation before he had excused himself, saying he was tired from the long day. He had gone up to his little box room, locked the door behind him and let out a scream of anger and pain before staring at the wall for half an hour. Then he'd started sketching Thomas' profile. If he couldn't have him, he had to at least remember how perfect he had been.

Because Thomas was perfect. Not only his looks - he had been sweet and kind and an incredible kisser. Newt's experience wasn't too extensive, but all he wanted in this world was to feel Tommy's lips on his again.

"Oh, Tommy", he sighed. Life was so unfair. He had no one to talk to about this, but he had to get it all off his chest. So he just started saying his thoughts out loud, telling the night about his misery. "Why does your last name have to be Edison? Why can't it be anything else? It's not like I'd love you anything less if you were called differently. As if you needed a name at all, with those eyes, they make you stand out anyway. It's just our last names that ruin this strange, wonderful thing we have."

"I could say the same about your eyes."

Newt froze. There was a rustling in the tree in front of him. "Hello? Who's there?" And in a sudden twinge of hope, he added: "Thomas? Is that you?"

The voice answered, an audible grin in it. "Call me Blue Eyes if my name gives you so much pain, Newt." And then the blonde felt the roof vibrate as someone jumped onto it. He could only make out the silhouette of the boy climbing towards him, but he was certain. It was his Tommy who was now sitting down next to him. His hair was tousled, with a leaf stuck in it, but it was his Tommy. On his roof. Newt pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.

The next thing he felt was Thomas' mouth on his in a hurried, desperate kiss. He returned it, but he couldn't quite believe this was really happening. He broke the kiss and cupped Thomas' cheeks, looking him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" Newt whispered, shocked. "What if my parents find you here?"

Thomas' beautiful blue eyes were filled with a mixture of desperation and hope that took his breath away. "I had to see you again", he whispered urgently. "I don't care if your father tries to throw me off the roof. That would mean nothing to me as long as I get to kiss you once more." Another hurried, desperate kiss followed, which was making Newt's brain all fuzzy.

"You are crazy, Tommy. Of course it would mean something if you fell off the roof, you bloody idiot!" the blonde protested.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Newt asked, even though he had a feeling what was to come.

He thought Thomas was blushing a bit, but he couldn't really tell because of the darkness surrounding them. "That you loved me."

The blonde took a few moments to think about that question. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Not really. But Tommy felt so - familiar, as if they had been together for ages. His touches, his kisses felt right, and even though they had only exchanged few words, he knew in his heart that they were meant to be together. Even if Thomas would turn our to love mac and cheese (something he thought to be absolutely disgusting) and cheesy country music, Newt would still give everything to be there to watch him be happy about these things.

The blonde nodded slowly. "I know we only just met, and we don't really know each other, and this whole thing is bloody crazy, but I am in love with you. And I can't help it." A sad smile ghosted over Newt's face.

Thomas took the blonde's face in his hands, and a shiver went down his spine. "But why do you look so sad, then, Newt? I feel exactly the same way you do. I feel like I'm finally awake after sleeping for years, and it's all because of you."

Newt put his hands on top of Thomas', thinking, just like he had when he'd first met him (had it only been a few hours? It felt like a lifetime), how beautiful they were. He tried not to let it show how much those words meant to him. "Because we can't be together, Tommy. We simply can't. Even if our dads weren't fighting a political battle against each other, I think my parents would never accept me being with a boy." He felt tears stinging in his eyes, and he did nothing to hide them or wipe them away - it would have meant letting go of Thomas' hand, and that seemed impossible. He wanted to remember the warmth of his skin, later, when he would have disappeared from his life.

Thomas simply looked at him, his eyes huge, filled with hurt. "But... Newt", he whispered, his voice so pained it broke Newt's heart. "We belong together. Never mind what others might think. Our happiness is so much more important than some old-fashioned opinions!"

The blonde put his head on the brunette's shoulder, partly because he couldn't stand the pained look anymore, partly because, well, he wanted to. Thomas smelled like he had before - like deodorant and sun protection, the smell of summer. Newt closed his eyes and inhaled the scent deeply. He had to remember every detail. "I know. But they are my parents. What can I do?"

A hand sneaked up to his chin and held it gingerly but still forcing his head up so he met Thomas' eyes. "We'll keep it a secret. The election is only two more months away. Maybe neither of our dads will win. Maybe this Janson guy will, or that Paige woman." There was a fire burning in the brunette's eyes - a fire of hope and the will to fight.

"And if not?" Newt asked. It was very hard not to be infected by Thomas' hope. He did have a point.

"Well, I only have one more year left at high school. And then I can get a job and my own place. And you can stay with me. Or we'll just run away. I have a gay aunt in San Francisco, I'm sure she would help us."

Newt broke into a tiny smile. It was true, school wouldn't last forever - even though he had two more years to go, somehow, they would be able to get through this. And then? The blonde would have loved to study arts, but he could always paint and write for pleasure. And even though he loved his art, he had always felt lonely in this big house, his dad being away all the time and his mother becoming stranger to him as time passed, even though she was at home a lot. Art had been his save haven, but maybe it was time to put his trust in a person. In Thomas. 

God, he was beautiful. Newt hadn't even got close to how amazing his profile, his face, his eyes looked. The blonde doubted he would ever manage to sketch him in a way to do him justice - forget the eyes, that colour couldn't be imitated, anyway. He was certain that there was no way that he would ever get tired of looking at them. Or Thomas' cheekbones. Or his chin. Or his eyelashes. Or...

"Newt?" said boy whispered. The blonde started - he had been deep in thoughts and had not really realised that Thomas was probably expecting an answer. "Yeah?"

"You do want us to be together, don't you?" The brunette suddenly looked shy, as if scared that the answer could be no.

Newt was confused for a moment. As if this was a question of what he wanted! The situation lacked buggin' practicality, but not enthusiasm! "Of course I do, Tommy. What a bloody stupid thing to ask!" 

"Then promise me you'll give this a chance."

The blonde made his decision then and there. Yes. Hell yeah. He would of course try anything possible to make this work.

And he broke into a smile. "Of course I will. You are right. We belong together. Not even our stupid parents can change anything about that."

And because the uncertain expression wouldn't disappear from Thomas' face, Newt leaned in and kissed it off. Thomas' response could only be described as euphoria - the way he embraced the blonde and drew him closer, the way he caressed his face and tangled his hands in his hair, the way he whispered his name between kisses made Newt smile and his eyes tear up once more, this time with tears of happiness.

Thomas' eyes were wet, too; suddenly they were both laughing and crying and hugging each other so tight as if holding on for dear life.

"Oh, and just for the record?" the brunette murmured into Newt's neck, "my mum is awesome. She would totally love you."

The blonde drew away a bit, looking at Thomas. "You think your parents would be cool with us?" Newt loved his mum despite all the problems they'd had, but he couldn't help feeling a bit envious of the brunette who apparently had a really easy-going mother.

Thomas lay back onto the roof, looking up at the stars. Newt mirrored his behaviour; the roof was still a bit warm from the heat of the day, and it felt really nice against his back. He reached for the brunette's hand.

"I am not sure about my dad. Probably after the election. He just really wants this job, you know." Thomas sighed. "My mum, on the other hand, just wants me to be happy. She was always cool with having girls sleep at ours so I don't think she'd have a problem with a boy. And especially not with someone as gorgeous as you." He turned his head to look at Newt, but seeing the blonde's facial expression, his smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Newt cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "So... Girls, huh? As in plural?"

Thomas was obviously confused. "Does it matter? What I've done before I met you?" His expression changed to a pleading one. "Because I can't change the past, but I promise you, I swear I-"

Newt reached out and put a finger on the brunette's lips, silencing him. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, shhh." He withdrew his finger only to draw circles on the other boy's cheek. "Of course it doesn't matter. If it doesn't matter that I've never had sex with anyone." He blushed a bit.

Thomas was suddenly giggling. "I've never slept with a boy, either, so I guess we're even."

The blonde grinned and inched closer to the brunette until his head was lying on his chest. Thomas reached up to caress Newt's hair, and Newt used his right index finger to draw little doodles on the brunette's arm. He smiled a bit when goose bumps began to cover Thomas' skin; it was nice to see what kind of reaction he could elicit from him.

They stayed like that for some time, not talking, just feeling each other's warmth. Newt felt himself growing more and more sleepy and had to suppress more than one yawn. It really had been a long and exhausting day. But he really didn't want to fall asleep or go inside - it would have meant missing out on Tommy-time, and he really couldn't have that.

"I don't want to go", Thomas whispered as if he'd read Newt's mind. The blonde pressed himself closer to the brunette. "I bloody don't want you to", he admitted, burying his face in Thomas' chest.

"I have to. It's late. What if we fall asleep and somebody finds us?" Newt knew he was right, but he still didn't like it one buggin' bit. He groaned as if in agony, the sound muffled by Thomas' t-shirt, and the other boy chuckled. He pulled something out of his pocket, and a phone screen blinked to life. Newt closed his eyes against the sudden brightness. "It's already almost four a.m., I have to get back to Minho's. Here", he handed the blonde his phone, "type in your number. I'll save it under the name 'boyfriend', so nobody will know your name in case Minho steals my phone or whatever."

Newt obliged and then blinked up at Thomas. "So, I'm your boyfriend, then?" he whispered, his heart overflowing with emotions - love, happiness, curiosity, fear. But mostly love and happiness.

Thomas sat up, pulling the tired blonde up with him. "Of course you are." And he kissed him once more. This kiss was most of all sleepy than anything else, and Newt was once again surprised by how familiar all this felt. Kissing his boyfriend. No big deal. Only that it was.

"Promise to text me?" Newt asked. "And please be careful climbing back down." Thomas cupped his cheeks once more. "Of course I will and of course I will. Now go to bed, Newt. I'll see you very soon. I don't know how we'll manage it, but we will. And if I have to climb up onto your roof every night, I'll be happy to do it." The blonde beamed at him, kissing him once more. "Good night, Tommy", he whispered.

"Good night. I will miss you."

"And I you. I love you."

"Just as much as I love you."

One more kiss, one more embrace. Newt would have thought it ridiculous if he'd seen other people part this way, but to him, it wasn't. He didn't know when exactly they would see each other again, and he needed every touch he could get.

"Good night, Newt", Thomas whispered at last before balancing to the edge of the roof. He just stood there for a few seconds, his muscular silhouette dark against the night. Even though the blonde couldn't see him properly, he radiated confidence and happiness. Newt watched him make his way down as best he could in the darkness, then he made his way back to the window, climbed into his atelier and then down the narrow staircase into his room. He threw himself onto his bed, sighing happily. The last time he had been lying on his bed, Newt hadn't known Thomas. It seemed absurd that this had only been less than 24 hours before. Now his world was a different one. More colourful, more beautiful, more alive. And only because he'd run into a guy at his father's party's buffet. For once, he felt like giggling, and so he giggled quietly.

His phone beeped just then, and when he looked at it, he saw that he'd received a text message. Newt didn't know the number, but it was obvious who had sent it.

"Sleep tight, my love. The night isn't so dark anymore now that I've seen you."

Newt smiled, typed a quick answer and fell asleep with his phone still in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, you beautiful souls <3   
> I hope you enjoyed this - once again - rather romantic chapter :)  
> Please let me know in the comments how you liked it - feedback (or anything else you want to tell me) is always appreciated :D  
> See you next Monday for another update from Thomas' perspective, looking forward :)  
> Loads of love xx
> 
> If you wanna say hi on tumblr - my url is nerdylovelyme :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas confides in Brenda. My beta's fav chapter so far, I hope you like it, too :)
> 
> ...
> 
> The girl drew back and studied Thomas' face for a few seconds. Her brown eyes took everything in - the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his forehead was in the lightest of frowns. "There's some sort of problem, right?" The brunette felt, like many times before, as if Brenda could read his mind.
> 
> "Yes", he said, and took a deep breath. "He is Carl Isaac's son."
> 
> For a few seconds, her face lit up in absolute delight. "Newt? I know him, we ride the bus together every day, he is the cutest -" Right then, it obviously dawned on her, and Brenda's eyes widened in absolute terror. Thomas thought how that was probably what he had looked like the previous night. Only his face had probably been ten times more shocked. "Oh my -"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Oh my God!"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Fucking hell!" A third fantastic thing about Brenda? She was honest.
> 
> "My sentiments exactly."

Thomas woke up early, or, before everyone else, that was, and immediately, he was completely awake as if someone had given him a caffeine injection. The first thing he noticed was that he had slept with his phone in his hand, and when he unlocked the screen, Newt's message from last night appeared. "The night won't be as bright anymore once you close those beautiful eyes of yours. Good night." The contact name said "boyfriend", just like he had told Newt. Thomas felt like giggling and jumping around for joy. His boyfriend. It was almost too good to be true.

Apart from the fact that he couldn't tell anyone about it and had to keep his love a secret.

Oh, well.

The brunette decided to use his energy constructively - four hours of sleep curiously seemed to be enough today - and got out of his sleeping bag. He tiptoed out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. Thomas leaned against the counter and looked at his phone once more. Was Newt awake already? Or was he still asleep? He surely must look adorable with his eyes closed, his hair a blonde mess, breathing evenly. The brunette felt a longing in his chest that was almost painful. He wanted nothing in the world so badly as to fall asleep and wake up next to Newt - tangled up in the sheets together, feeling each other's warmth, kissing sleepily. They would have that. Probably not any time soon, and his heart bled at the thought, but he couldn't let pessimism get the better of him. They just had to stay strong for a few months, or even a year or two, but then the future would be theirs.

Curious, Thomas thought, how he planned years ahead for a future with a boy he had only met the day before. He had never thought that seriously about Sonya. Sonya. Huh. She was not the one, obviously. Newt was.

Right then, his phone vibrated, announcing a message from his new boyfriend. His stomach did a summersault, and he quickly opened it.

"I'd wish you a good morning, but how good can a morning be if I'm not there? ;)"

Awww. Thomas grinned. What a sassy bastard. He quickly typed an answer.

"Just say that you miss me already :)"

Newt's answer arrived mere seconds later.

"Of course I do, silly. So much. I wish I could see you right now."

Thomas mentally awww-ed once more. He was so sweet he almost couldn't stand it.

"Me too. I'll see you tonight on your roof, though. I promise. Just let me know when."

"Sure. Feels like twenty years til then. Gotta help my mum clean up our garden now. I love you."

"As much as I love you."

Thomas sighed happily. He would see Newt tonight. It wasn't too hard for a sporty guy like him to climb up onto the roof, and then they'd have several hours together, not bothered by anyone, just the two of them. He couldn't wait to feel Newt's lips on his again. But he had a whole day to kill before he could.

The brunette decided to make pancakes for breakfast. He knew his way well enough around Minho's kitchen, quickly taking out all the ingredients and creating a dough he enriched with chocolate chips and little pieces of banana.

He was already baking the pancakes, humming along to a tune on the radio when the other boys entered the kitchen, looking tired. Six eyes turned wide when they saw that Thomas had set the table and made coffee and was currently at work making pancakes.

"Woah, dude, can I rent you or something?" Minho asked when he looked over Thomas' shoulder. "That smells amazing!" The Asian kid eyed the brunette quizzically before putting a hand on his forehead. "Are you ill or something? Normally you're the one who never wakes up before noon."

Huh. That was indeed true. Just shrug it off, probably the best option.

"If you're complaining, Chuck gets your pancakes!" That made Minho howl in protest, the other boys laugh and ended the topic. That was, until they were seated.

"Man", Ben sighed, his mouth stuffed with half a pancake. "Those are incredible."

"Thanks, dude", Thomas replied and tried his pancakes, too. They were really good. He smiled contently.

"There it is again! That happy smile!" Minho shouted, pointing at the brunette in an almost accusing manner. "You've slept with Sonya. Admit it!"

Thomas' eyes widened and he had a coughing fit that almost killed him. Tears were steaming down his face when he could breathe again. "Nonsense, Minho!"

Said boy rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Was she at the party last night? Is that why we couldn't find you for twenty minutes?"

Thomas couldn't help laughing. Sonya was the last thing on his mind right now, and it seemed absurd that she had ever been important to him, even more so that it had been that way mere twenty-four hours ago. "You're wrong. I am so over her, dude. No more Sonya talk, alright?"

The Asian kid looked bewildered, but nodded. "Alright. Can't say I miss that."

That ended the topic, and the four of them enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

...

"Hi Thomas, what's up?"

"Hi Brenda, are you busy? I really need someone to talk to." Thomas could hear her breathe through the line. He was walking home from Minho's (his mum had called earlier and told him his dad would be away for the day and she would cook him anything he wanted - she didn't really need any more words), his phone pressed to his ear. He really needed someone to talk to about the whole Newt situation, and as much as he loved his male friends, Brenda was much more secretive, and honestly, her advice was always the best. They had been friends since primary school, and even now that she went to a different high school, they talked a lot and also saw each other as often as possible. Funnily, they had never dated - she was probably just too much of a sister to him.

Anyway, if he was going to tell anyone about Newt, it had to be Brenda. She would understand. She would never taunt him or betray his trust.

"Of course I'm not busy when you need me." Thomas could hear her letting herself fall onto her bed. "What's wrong? Is this about Sonya?"

The brunette sighed in exasperation. What the hell. "Why does everyone think everything is always about Sonya?"

"Probably because it was like that for the past few weeks?"

Huh. She was right. But Thomas ignored that.

"Anyway, it's not about Sonya. Or any other girl, in fact." He didn't quite now how to begin. Not because he was ashamed of his feelings - never! - but this somehow seemed too significant a conversation to have via phone. 

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Brenda sounded worried now. "Is it about Minho? Did you guys fight?" 

"No, Minho's fine, it's... Listen, you wanna come over for lunch? Or afterwards?" He crossed his fingers, waiting.

"Is your mum cooking?" was her immediate reaction.

"Yes."

"I'll be there at twelve." And she hung up before Thomas could say anything else. A fantastic thing about Brenda? She was always there for him.

...

Brenda arrived just as Thomas reached his home. She jumped off her bicycle and hugged him. The girl was tall, and despite for her love of literature that had lead her to choose a different high school which offered more creative subjects, she was quite muscular, taking the bicycle whenever possible and also sometimes going for a run with her best friend.

"Shall we talk now or afterwards?" was all she said to greet him. Thomas liked her hugs - he knew Brenda's smell and the way she felt against his chest, and embracing her was what he imagined it was like to hug one's favourite sibling.

"I'd rather after lunch when mum's gone."

"Alright." That was another fantastic thing about Brenda - she never asked too many questions but simply trusted you.

The two of them entered the house, and Thomas' mum greeted them both with kisses on their cheeks. "My children!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Your timing is perfect. I need someone to cut up the vegetables."

The three of them worked together, talking about this and that (the election, mostly - Brenda was kind enough to ask Mrs Edison questions that Thomas couldn't really be bothered about), and while the casserole baked in the oven, the brunette went to take a shower while his best friend stayed with his mum. That could have been weird, but Brenda and Mrs Edison had a very good relationship (the girl considered her to be her aunt-by-choice) and so the two women went to the study to look at new slogans for an upcoming election event - as Brenda was very good with words, her input was always appreciated.

Thomas went upstairs to the little bathroom that was enclosed to his room and changed out of the clothes that he had worn to last night's party and put on again this morning (because practicality). He had planned to take his time, but he was in and out of the shower within minutes, the queasiness he had felt all day keeping a tight grip on him. When he went back to his room, a towel around his hips, he saw his phone's tiny LED light blinking. A message. His heart started beating faster. Could it be from Newt? He had resisted the urge of texting him every five minutes just fine, but now he felt that even if the message shouldn't be from his new boyfriend - that still sounded unfamiliar - he needed to text him now or he would explode.

He unlocked his screen. It was from Newt. Thomas' pulse quickened even more. He should probably have it checked out some time - all this rapid heart-beating couldn't be healthy.

"My parents will be gone from eight-ish til around ten tonight. Eight fifteen at mine? You don't even have to climb onto the roof :)"

A huge smile spread across Thomas' face. Almost two hours of glorious alone-time with Newt sounded like heaven on earth to him. He couldn't wait to talk to him, get to know him better, ask him questions about his favourite movies and what food he would choose if he could only eat one thing for the rest of his life and whether he liked to shower in the morning or at night and all those things you simply need to know about people you cared about. He opened his wardrobe, now choosing his clothes with more care than he usually would have.

...

"So, what is it, Thomas? What happened?"

Brenda and he were in his room, sitting on his bed, each of them a bowl of frozen yogurt on their laps, enjoying their dessert. It had been a nice lunch, the three of them talking and joking and eating way too much, but there was of course still room for something sweet in their bellies. Thomas' mum had gone to a meeting with her colleagues - she was a kindergarten teacher, and even though it was still the summer break, the team of teachers was busy preparing the next term - and they were home alone. It was time to talk.

Thomas looked at his spoon as if it could help him find the right words. "I met someone. Someone... New."

His friend looked at him, not in an annoyed, but in a curious way. "Do I know her?"

That was the question he had hoped she wouldn't ask. Thomas cleared his throat. "Him."

It took Brenda three seconds to understand. The brunette could see it in her eyes - first the confusion, then how his single word utterance set everything into place. "Oh." It sounded casual, as if she had always known Thomas was interested in the male sex as well. Unlike himself. "Do I know him, then?" She put another spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth.

Thomas shrugged. "Probably. He's not at my school. But that's not what I need to talk to you about." God, he really needed to be less cryptic about all this.

Her brown eyes were full of sympathy. "Is he not interested? Is that it?"

"What? No, oh my God, he IS interested, believe me. We kissed, and he wants to be my boyfriend, and he... He kinda is." It sounded weird, saying it out loud, because someone who hadn't experienced the rush of emotions he had felt when meeting Newt would probably think they were thoroughly mad. He seriously had to get over that, though. Why did he care about what other people thought as long as he was happy? To hide his awkwardness, he quickly ate another spoonful of his dessert.

If Brenda thought that was weird, she didn't let it show. She smiled at her best friend, and her eyes sparkled with genuine happiness on his behalf. "That's wonderful, Thomas! Congratulations!" She reached over the squeeze his hand, and the brunette smiled back. Honestly, Brenda was just the best friend anyone could ever hope to have. Apart from Minho, of course. But Minho wasn't what he needed right now, so yeay for having Brenda.

The girl drew back and studied Thomas' face for a few seconds. Her brown eyes took everything in - the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and his forehead was in the lightest of frowns. "There's some sort of problem, right?" The brunette felt, like many times before, as if Brenda could read his mind.

"Yes", he said, and took a deep breath. "He is Carl Isaac's son."

For a few seconds, her face lit up in absolute delight. "Newt? I know him, we ride the bus together every day, he is the cutest -" Right then, it obviously dawned on her, and Brenda's eyes widened in absolute terror. Thomas thought how that was probably what he had looked like the previous night. Only his face had probably been ten times more shocked. "Oh my -"

"Yes."

"Oh my God!"

"Yes."

"Fucking hell!" A third fantastic thing about Brenda? She was honest.

"My sentiments exactly."

Brenda put her dessert away and just stared at Thomas for half a minute, her mouth open, her eyes rapidly looking from his left to his right eye before pulling him into a bear hug. "Oh my God Thomas, are you okay?" she whispered into his neck. The brunette could feel her shake against him in terror on his behalf, and he felt an overwhelming wave of thankfulness for being blessed with such a compassionate friend. Brenda seriously was an angel, and it felt so good to share his problems with someone. He hugged her back. "I guess."

They stayed like that for a few seconds before they let go of each other. Brenda looked more collected now, all business, all plan-maker. "So. What are you gonna do about this?"

Thomas could only shrug. "Meet in secret. Hope that neither of our fathers will become mayor. Get out of this shucking town as soon as possible."

The girl crossed her arms before her chest. "You know that's probably a lost hope, right? Your dad's practically already won. Everyone loves a local businessman with new ideas. People don't really know Isaac, he's been working out of town too much - and he's a Republican. Even if neither of them 'll win, he'd still disapprove of his son having a homosexual relationship. I talk to Newt a lot -"

Thomas shrugged again. "Okay, let me rephrase that - meet in secret. Get out of this shucking town as soon as possible."

Brenda's eyes were full of compassion, her voice soft. "But Thomas. What about college? You could totally get a scholarship, a brilliant runner like you. And you've always wanted to study architecture. What about that?"

"For shuck's sake, Brenda, I don't know!" Thomas had jumped off the bed, his voice loud. Why did she only bring up all the obstacles he had to face?! Did she honestly believe that wasn't all he had thinking about for the last fourteen hours? Even though he had played the optimist for Newt he knew that their very own happy ending was a very unlikely outcome of their current situation. "I don't know what I am going to do, I just know that I want to be with him! Now stop being so shucking realistic about everything and help me!" 

The boy crumpled to the floor and hid his face in his hands. Tears started to fall, the first he'd cried in a long time, and it felt good to give in to his fears. Sobs shook his body and escaped his lips, giving his current hopelessness a sound.

Thomas felt a hand on his shoulder. Brenda obviously didn't want to intrude but still wanted to let him know she was there for him. "I'm sorry."

It felt nice to hear it, but he was also ashamed of his own outburst. She only wanted the best for him, after all - she always did. Another sob escaped his throat.

"You know I never meant to hurt you. I was playing devil's advocate. I shouldn't have. Please forgive me." Her voice was calm, warm, soft. Thomas looked up at her. Her eyes were sad. He nodded. "If you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Thomas, really. I should have been more sensitive about this."

"Nonsense, you meant well." He dried his eyes with his the back of his hands, not the least bit ashamed for his tears. That girl had seen him far worse. Brenda smiled at him sadly. "Well-meant isn't always well done. But I promise we'll find a way for you, and I'll do what I can to help. I'll be your alibi - Newt can say I'm his science partner or something and then you can always meet up at my house!"

Thomas' eyes widened. "You would actually do that for me?" This was too good to be true. And actually a really realistic plan. Brenda was a genius!

The girl nodded. "Sure thing, Thomas. You're basically my brother. Plus, I like Newt a lot. Not like that Sonya chick." She elbowed him in the ribs. "Now come on, dry those tears of yours and get me my frozen yogurt. We should seize the opportunity of an empty living room and play some FIFA on that ridiculously huge TV of your dad's."

One more fantastic thing about Brenda? She always knew how to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and all the kudos and comments, it means sooo much to me <3  
> Please let me know what you think of it or anything you want to tell me - just leave a comment and I'll get back to you asap :)  
> See you next Monday for the next chapter :)  
> Take care and as always,  
> loads of love xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas adorableness and the Isaac's family life. And an unwelcome intrusion. Enjoy :)

Newt was sitting on the living room couch and waiting for his parents to bloody leave the bloody house. He had a novel ("The Scarlet Letter") in his hands, pretending to read, actually not paying attention to anything and checking his watch every fifteen seconds. It was ten to eight, and in less than thirty minutes, he would see Thomas again. He was almost dizzy with anticipation and couldn't wait for his parents to leave for some boring dinner at some of their boring friends' house. Luckily children weren't invited and Teresa was busy, so he could stay home alone (well, technically). Another look at the watch. Seven fifty-one.

"Is that suitable literature for a sixteen year old boy?" Newt looked up to see his father watching him, a frown very prominent on his forehead. He was shorter than his son, broader in his build and had dark hair. All in all he looked nothing like the blonde boy.

Newt sighed. "Dad, it's on my reading list. Don't think I am particularly enjoying this." Seriously, it wasn't like he'd rather read "Harry Potter", but of course he'd already finished all the books for his fantasy class. And yes, he'd take a fantasy class next term. Pretty brilliant.

His father's frown deepened. "I should probably talk to your English teacher. I don't think adultery is a suitable topic for minds as easily influenced as teenagers'."

Easily influenced minds. Yeah, right. His father didn't even believe facts to be true when they hit him right in the face, but he blamed that on the fact that he wasn't "easily influenced". Newt sighed again - whenever his dad was around, he sighed more than anything else, but only because his parents didn't tell him off for it (as opposed to eye-rolling). "No, you shouldn't, dad, there is something called canonical literature that every well-educated human being should be familiar with. You can't ban classics - they are classics for a reason."

"I thought you said you weren't enjoying it!" His dad seemed bewildered now.

The boy repressed his sigh this time. "Not everything in life is fun, dad. That doesn't mean it's not worth our time, though."

That comment actually made his father smile. "Well said, son." Newt felt a short moment of tenderness for his dad - it was nice to see him listen to him and value his opinions. "It's nice to see they are not only teaching your nonsense at that school." And the moment was over.

Newt returned to pretending to read while his father checked his phone - probably emails or whatever. Very likely election-related. Where was his watch? Seven fifty-four.

Mrs Isaac appeared in the living room. Newt looked up to see his mum searching through her handbag. She was wearing a simple blue summer dress that went beautifully with her blonde hair, and the pearl earrings she had combined with it added a very nice, elegant touch. "You look cracking, mum", he said, smiling at her. His mother looked up and smiled back. "Cheers." Newt loved this game; he used to spend his summers in England to stay with his relatives, and whenever he came back, he and his mum would use all those typically British words, mostly to annoy his dad, who didn't really like Europe because "they are all socialists". It had been two years since he'd been to Britain, but sometimes when he felt like it, Newt would just slip back into it. Like now. And his mum obviously appreciated it.

"What?" his dad asked and looked up. "Very nice, Ellen. Can we go?"

"Just a second", she said. Mrs Isaac approached Newt, who was still smiling up at her as if good behaviour could get her to leave earlier. Which was probably true.

"You just eat whatever you want, darling, there's plenty of leftovers from last night in the fridge."

"Yes, mum."

"We won't be away for too long."

"Oh mum, you just have fun and enjoy yourselves, I'm fine. After all that work, I'll actually enjoy being alone for one night." Cough, cough.

His mum smiled at him affectionately. "Well, in that case, you deserve it." She bent down to kiss him. "See you later, darling."

"Bye mum. Bye dad."

But his dad had already left the room. Ellen grinned at Newt and shrugged before following her husband. Newt jumped to his feet when he heard the door fall closed. He didn't dare breathe for a few seconds. His mum had probably forgotten something. Or his dad wanted to check if he had turned off the computer. Please. As if Newt would have bothered to look at it. Nu-uh. Then he heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. Finally. He was home alone.

Newt felt like doing a little dance of excitement, and so he turned on the stereo really loudly, playing the song that had been stuck in his head all day - "Call me maybe". All right, maybe that was cheesy or clichéd or silly, but hey, he was a teen and in love - wasn't that kind of in his job description? See? Spoilsports.

The song had barely ended when the bell rang. Newt froze for a second before storming off to the door, his mind buzzing with one word: Tommy. Tommytommytommy.

He excitedly tore open the door - and there he was. Thomas. He looked even more handsome in the soft evening light than he had last night when only stars had illuminated his features. His light blue polo shirt went perfectly with his eyes and also made his tan look beautiful. The blonde took it all in - and sighed happily.

"Hi", he breathed.

Thomas smiled, and his smile lit up Newt's world. "Hi."

The blonde stepped aside and let the other boy in. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Newt found himself pressed against it, Thomas kissing him with a fire that took his breath away. It had not even been twenty-four hours since their last kiss, but the blonde found now that he had been yearning for the feeling of Thomas' lips on his.

They broke their kiss, breathless, panting. The brunette grinned up at him - the height difference of an inch or so only really noticeable because they were standing so close together. "I missed you", he purred, pressing himself against his boyfriend.

Newt sighed, sounding as if he had just been relieved of pain that had been bothering for hours - which was actually the truth, kind of. "God, I missed you too."

The two boys just stood there for half a minute, hugging each other tightly. Thomas smelled of summer and a really nice shower gel - lime, probably. "Are you hungry or thirsty?", Newt asked without letting go of the brunette, who shook his head. "I'd love to see your room, though", he answered, blushing a tiny bit. "I wanna be able to picture you in your home during the day - and who knows when we'll be able to be here the next time, alone?"

Newt smiled cockily at him. "And you're sure you don't have any ulterior motives?" That sounded sassier than he felt, actually. The thought of Thomas in his room made him dizzy and nervous.

Thomas smiled sweetly. "Alright, I admit it. I thought we could maybe cuddle up on your bed while you told me all the things I wanna know about you. Shoe size, favourite breakfast dish, places you wanna go..." The brunette looked at him expectantly, and Newt broke into a smile. "Sounds brilliant", he said, and took Thomas by the hand to lead him to his room.

Once they were upstairs in his bedroom, Newt awaited the brunette's verdict. He took it all in - the drawings on the walls, the books that were stacked on the floor next to the shelf because there were too many to possibly fit on it, the comics on the desk. Thomas turned in a slow circle to get a good look at everything, approaching the walls to check out some of the sketches and paintings. Then he looked back at Newt's face, which surely must have shown some of the anxiety he was feeling, and smiled. "Artsy one, aren't you?"

Newt shrugged. "Maybe, yeah. But I usually work in the little box room upstairs, so you won't find any work in progress here."

Thomas' eyes went wide. "You've got, like, an atelier under the roof? That's so awesome!"

The blonde laughed at the enthusiasm. It was cute to see Thomas get excited over his hobby. "I can show you sometime if you want. But I'd rather you fulfilled your promise and came here." And with that, he threw himself on the bed, grinning up at his boyfriend expectantly. Thomas smiled and joined him within seconds.

It proved slightly difficult to find a position that suited them both - Newt wanted to be able to look at the brunette's face while Thomas insisted on as much body contact as possible. They ended up like they had the night before, but the other way around - Thomas had his head on Newt's chest while the blonde held him. Content that way, they just lay in silence for a few minutes before Newt cleared his throat.

"I wear a size 11, my favourite breakfast dish is porridge and I really wanna go to India sometime."

Thomas made a disgusted sound into Newt's t-shirt, and the blonde giggled. "Porridge? Ew!"

Newt laughed even more. "You philistine! I bet you've never even tasted it!"

The brunette looked at him, shocked. "Of course I haven't. There are things in this world I don't need to try to know I didn't want to try them."

The blonde shook his head. "I'll make you some, with cinnamon and sugar. It's brilliant."

Thomas gave a fake shiver. "I thought you were gonna say pancakes or something actually edible. I make wicked pancakes, by the way."

Newt smiled to himself. He had suspected that Thomas would react this way, and he thought it was adorable. "Can't wait to try them, then."

The brunette smiled. "Why India?"

Newt thought for a moment. "I don't know, really. The culture, the colours, the way of looking at life... I find that very inspiring. And I really like Indian food." It was hard to describe secret dreams or fascinations with words. "It's really just a feeling that I need to go there."

Thomas looked thoughtful. "I know what you mean. I feel the same about going to Scandinavia. I'd love to go cycling there, along a fjord or the sea. It's supposed to be beautiful there. And I am kind of a nature guy and not one for a holiday spent lying on a beach."

The blonde smiled at that. He wouldn't have taken Tommy for a boring person, anyway. It was nice to hear him talk about his dreams and plans.

"Cycling along a fjord sounds bloody brilliant", Newt agreed.

...

They spent the bigger part of the next two hours talking - with the occasional kissing break. Newt relished listening to Thomas talk - about how he wanted to study architecture when he'd have finished high school and about how he loved historical buildings and history in general (a quality that Newt found exceptionally attractive) and about how he was crazy about photography and about his best friends and all his buddies on the running team. The blonde told him about his love for art and his wish to study something creative, about his favourite classes at school and his family back in the UK.

"Brenda said you were great", Thomas smiled when Newt had finished describing his grandma's tiny cottage in Yorkshire.

"Brenda? How do you know Brenda?" Newt asked, confused. The two of them didn't have a lot of classes together, considering that Brenda was a year older than the blonde, but they sat together on the bus every day and was definitely someone he would classify as a school friend. 

Thomas' smile widened. "She's been my best friend for ages. She's like a sister to me. And she promised that she would help us in any way she could."

Newt's eyebrows popped up. "You told her about us?" He wasn't sure how to feel about this. He really didn't want anyone to find out about them - not because he was embarrassed, but because of his father. He was sure he wouldn't take it well.

The brunette's smile fell and in its place appeared an expression that made Newt think of a hurt puppy. "Was that not okay? I trust her, she would never say anything, Newt, really -"

"It's okay, Tommy. I was just surprised. I know you'd never do anything to harm us." To calm Thomas further, he kissed him, and the brunette happily went along.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 

The two boys sprang apart, their eyes filled with surprise and slight panic - or so Newt imagined, for he could only see Thomas'.

"Is that your parents?" the brunette whispered anxiously. If the situation hadn't been so stressful, Newt would have giggled and kissed him.

"No, they wouldn't have rung. You stay here, all right? I'll see who it is and then come back."

Thomas nodded and Newt rose from the bed. He sprinted down the stairs and looked through front door's peephole. 

"Open up, Newton, I know you're there!"

Newt suppressed a groan. It was Teresa.

He opened the door a few inches and looked at her. "Hey, Teresa, I was actually already in bed." He tried to close the door on her, but she put her foot in.

"No you were not. Come on, let me in."

"I'd rather -"

"Oh my God, you're not alone, right? Is that it? Who is she?" And Newt was so surprised at that suggestion that Teresa managed to push past him and before he could blink, she was already on her way up the stairs.

"Teresa, no!" he shouted, on her heels, hoping Tommy would get the hint and hide. His heart was galloping in his chest - Teresa wouldn't understand. She wouldn't. She would tell his dad and he would be sent away. Or grounded forever. Or forced to go to one of those terrible therapies they made gay people go to. Or... He didn't want to imagine all the horrible consequences and encounter of Thomas and Teresa could have. Luckily, they hadn't actually done anything except making out.

They reached his room almost simultaneously. It was empty. The windows were closed and the curtains drawn, just like before, so Thomas was still in the house. Newt did his best to seem annoyed - which wasn't too hard. 

"See, nobody here. Now, can I go to sleep, please?"

The girl looked at him quizzically. She didn't really seem to buy it. "Okay", she finally agreed. "Sorry I disturbed you."

Newt accompanied her downstairs and saw her out. As soon as the door was closed behind her, Thomas was there.

"Wow, she's intense, huh?" the brunette asked.

The blonde laughed humourlessly. "God, I almost had a bloody heart attack."

Thomas touched his cheeks. "Please don't." And then he pulled him into a long, tender kiss. It only occurred to Newt after a few seconds that this kiss felt an awful lot like good-bye, and it should, since his parents would surely be back soon. If anything, this only made him intensify the kiss and hug Thomas like there was no tomorrow.

When they broke apart, the brunette smiled sadly. "I really hate having to say goodbye to you all the time."

"I know. Me too" Newt silently cursed their circumstances for the umpteenth time. Thomas was a handsome, intelligent, kind boy, and he shouldn't have to hide him and their love from his parents. Or the world.

"But it was amazing that we got to talk so much today", the other boy said, and the blonde smiled. He loved how Thomas tried to cheer him up all the time.

"It really, really was." They kissed once, twice more, and then hugged once more.

"I will see you very soon, Newt."

"I know, Tommy. I'm looking forward to it."

"Hell yeah, me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

One more kiss, two whispered "good night"s and Thomas was gone. Newt leaned against the door and sank down, just like they do in the movies. God, he was a living cliché. Dancing to silly pop songs, lying to his parents, having a secret boyfriend, slumping down against a door dreamily after saying goodbye for the night. " 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' " he murmured and giggled. Just at that moment, his stomach growled and made him realise how absolutely starved he was. Thus he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe there was cake? He really hoped there was. He could definitely need some comfort food right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this :)  
> I thought a bit more of Newt's family life was necessary. And Newtmas adorableness, obviously. ;)  
> Also, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you guys are truly made of awesome!! <3  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it, feedback is always much appreciated :)  
> See you next Monday, my fellow Newtmas shippers <3  
> Loads of love xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edison family life. Thomas meets Newt's dad for the first time. And Brenda is awesome. Enjoy :)

Thomas' exceptionally good mood stayed with him during the next few days. August had come to an end, but there were still two more weeks until he had to go back to school; the weather was fine, and he spent his days hanging out with Minho, Chuck and Brenda enjoying the warmth and visiting the local lake and most of his nights on Newt's roof. The brunette couldn't get enough of listening to Newt and getting to know him better. His first impression had not failed him; the blonde was a kind, intelligent and fun person and Thomas loved the way he felt around him - as if anything were possible.

Apart from actually openly being together. For now. 

Optimism had got the better of Thomas. He knew that with the help of Brenda, the two of them could make their secret relationship work for as long as he was still in high school. After that, they'd have to think of something, but Thomas had never been one to worry too much about what lay ahead. For the moment, he was almost creepily happy.

Of course his friends had noticed, as had his parents. Minho and Chuck (and Ben, who now hung out with them more often, which was nice as Thomas suspected Brenda to have a secret crush on him) had at first thought that he was on drugs, but had then agreed that he had basically just lost it, which was fine with them - he wasn't whining over any girls and actually quite fun to be around, so why bother. Thomas loved them for that attitude.

Thomas' mum had suspected him to have secret dates with Sonya (all that babbling about that chick really came in handy now, he thought) and still grinned at him in a secretive way whenever she saw that goofy smile on his face when he was caught in a daydream about his most recent Newt-moment. His father was stressed because of his business and the election, but he also noticed that Thomas was happier than usual.

"What's causing that smile, son?" Mr Edison asked, sitting down next to said son, who was sitting at the kitchen table and eating a yogurt while staring into thin air and thinking about Newt's lips. He hadn't heard his dad enter. Huh. He should be more attentive. Or not. Not seemed fine, too.

Thomas smiled, but now that smile was directed at his dad. "Memories."

His dad smiled back and roughed up the brunette's hair a bit, just like he had when he was little. "Always nice. I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time for you at the moment, Thomas. I know you don't like the house buzzing with people. I really appreciate your and your mum's support." 

Those were exceptionally nice things to say and Thomas was extremely glad to hear his father say them out loud. It was true that they hadn't spent a lot of time together during those past few months, and often it was just his mum and him on family nights. Not that he minded his mum's company, he loved her very very much, but he had kind of missed his dad. A lot.

He smiled at his dad. "You're welcome, dad. I really want you to get this job if that is what you want."

Just then, his dad looked at his watch and jumped. "Jesus, I forgot, I gotta bring some signed papers to the city hall today, and the secretary will only be here for another half hour!" Mr Edison jumped to his feet. He was tall and sporty, basically an older version of Thomas, from his dark hair to his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, buddy, I gotta run."

The brunette weighed his words for a few seconds, then asked "Would you mind if I came along?"

Richard Edison was already almost out of the door, but turned around to give his son a surprised smile. "Of course not. Come along!"

On their way out, his dad stopped at the study, where Mrs Edison was seated at the desk. "Anne, we're just going into town really quickly, you need anything?"

"Bring world peace if you can. Apart from that, leave me alone, I am very busy and important", she said without looking up from her paperwork, but Thomas could hear the smile in her voice. His mum was just the coolest person on earth.

Once they were in the car, the brunette started asking his dad all the questions he hadn't bothered to ask during the past weeks because he had been too caught up drooling over Sonya. Mr Edison obviously appreciated the attention and held no grudge against his son.

"So dad, I heard you've practically won already."

Mr Edison laughed his charming, warm chuckle. "Who says that?"

"Brenda. She says everyone loves a local business man."

His dad laughed again. "Well, if they love me so much, they could buy a bit more!"

Mr Edison owned a little shop for sportswear and anything sport-related, causing Thomas to always have a good pair of running shoes. His mum was not involved in the business - she always said she needed a job and money of her own, and both Edison men loved and supported their feminist mother/wife.

"You just wait until school starts. Minho wants to completely re-dress the running team, so that'll be more ugly orange and blue running shorts than you carry!"

They laughed together at that, and as the city streets flew past them, Thomas could feel the two of them relax a bit back into their pre-campaign relationship.

Mr Edison parked the car in front of the city hall and the two of them got out. The building had only been constructed a few years ago, with an excited Thomas, aged ten back then, looking at the construction sight whenever he was allowed, his love for architecture ardent even seven years ago. It was a fairly big complex, consisting mostly of glass and light materials, making it look more like a hotel than a city hall.

It was pleasantly cool inside the spacious lobby. Thomas' dad led the way to the elevators and pressed the number 3. "Too hot to walk" he grinned as they moved upwards in the glass elevator. Once they had reached the floor in question, they left the elevator only to almost bump into someone waiting for said means of transport.

"Hello Edison. I never knew it was bring-your-kids-day", the man said. Thomas wasn't sure where he had seen the guy before. He was shorter than both himself and his dad, but had quite broad shoulders. Thomas immediately didn't like him one bit.

"Isaac", his dad said, and it sounded like a sigh. Whoa! The brunette felt as if struck by lightening. Of course. That was Newt's dad! He examined him again, his senses alert. He looked like a strict man, sure enough. He carried himself with an air that demanded respect, but not in a good way. Thomas now totally understood Newt's fear that Mr Isaac could find about them. "I'm just quickly handing in some documents. And Thomas here's just here for the architecture. Right, buddy?" He elbowed his son lovingly, who laughed nervously.

"Way too modern if you ask me. Well, be that as it may. I see you at the discussion at the latest." And with a nod, Mr Isaac stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

"Wow, what a nice guy", Thomas murmured, causing his father to laugh.

"You have good intuition, son. All right, suggestion - you wait out here, it will only take a few minutes, and when I come back, we're going for ice cream. Or are you already too old for that?"

Thomas stared at him in disbelief. "Dad. How can anyone anywhere ever be too old for ice cream? You must be joking."

...

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were seated on a bench in the little park behind the city hall, each Edison man holding an ice-cream cone, enjoying it rather silently. Thomas was still bothered about seeing Newt's dad. He had seemed polite enough, but also very serious and strict - not a man he would have chosen to be responsible for his creative, sensitive Newt. He decided to ask his dad about Mr Isaac - maybe he knew things the brunette's boyfriend wasn't willing to share.

"Dad?" Good. Good start.

"Thomas?"

He didn't quite know how to go about it, then, but then again thinking too much about words had never worked for him, anyway. "What kind of person is that Isaac guy?"

His dad leaned back against the bench, licking his ice cream, obviously pondering his answer for a bit before saying: "He is a really correct man. Diligent in what he does." That was Mr Edison - never saying a bad word about a political opponent. Thomas was proud of his dad.

"He seems awfully strict."

Mr Edison smiled half a smile. "I agree. He is not exactly fun to be around. Isn't his son at your school? He should be about your age." Thomas' dad scratched his chin. "I wonder if his kid is just like him."

"Newt is nothing like him!" Thomas immediately disagreed, maybe a bit too forcefully.

His dad looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. "You know him, then?"

The brunette bit his tongue and felt colour creep into his cheeks. Damn you, Thomas, why can't you ever keep your mouth shut? Talk about thinking too much about your words, you slinthead. "He is a friend of Brenda's. They go to school together."

"An artsy one, then! Huh. Good for him, I guess. And he's nice?"

The boy nodded, but looked down at his feet. "Very nice." Understatement of the century. More like unbelievably nice and extremely kind and breathtakingly beautiful and hilariously funny and incredibly intelligent and... "But his dad doesn't like him to hang around with Brenda too much."

Mr Edison snorted. "I wonder why. Maybe because she is allowed to have sleepovers with boys and he thinks she might corrupt his kid."

Thomas laughed along, thinking how his father was actually not so wrong at all.

...

Later that evening, when it was still too early to go over to Newt's, Thomas went to see Brenda. Her house was only a five-minute walk from his (even though Brenda usually rode her bike because, well, she could), and so he went over to hers without calling ahead - if she was busy, he'd just go home again. The sun was already making its way towards the horizon when he rang the bell.

"Hi, Thomas", her mum greeted him at the door and pulled him into a quick hug. "How are you?" Thomas had known Brenda's mum for ages and she was also something like an aunt-by-choice to him. "I'm fine, Paula. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Brenda's on the terrace. If you're hungry - you know where the fridge is." 

"Thanks ", Thomas said before making his way through the living area and outside onto the terrace. Brenda was sitting on a bench, painting her toenails electric blue with tiny silver ornaments.

"Bump into me and I'll kill you", she said as a way of greeting him without looking up. He sat beside her, careful not to move too quickly or abruptly - he really liked being alive. Still; the way Brenda was herself through and through was pretty fantastic.

"What's up?" she asked while finishing the final nail on the left foot.

"I met Newt's dad today."

That caught her attention and she quickly looked up. "Really?!"

"Not that way. I accompanied dad to the city hall."

"Oh." She looked down, busying herself with starting on the right foot. "It's good that you guys do stuff together again."

"Yeah." Thomas really liked how she'd immediately got that. "Still. That Isaac guy seems to be kind of a slinthead."

She looked at him again, reading his face like only she could - with the exception of Newt, who was a natural at it. "And that bothers you." It was not a question, it was a statement. A true one.

"Yeah. I just think maybe Newt should get out of that house more, you know. The only person his parents really approve of is Teresa, and she is..." He didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Drooling over your boyfriend, I get it", Brenda finished his sentence. She was silent for a few seconds, finishing her last toenail on the right foot before jumping up from the bench.

"Well, in that case, I think we should get Newt another female friend."

Thomas looked confused, because he was. "And who would that be?"

Brenda looked at him as if he were completely retarded. "Me, silly. Duh!"

Oh.

"I want your relationship to work, and I really have a soft spot for that sweet boy with the sweet accent, and that's why I will win his mum's heart so he can come out and play more often." Her eyes glinted with a wicked determination.

"And how do you plan on doing that? You know his parents are very conservative and strict and barely let him do stuff with people."

The grin on the girl's face could only be described with one word: mischief.

"Just let me handle this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, you are amazing! <3  
> Feedback/comments is/are always appreciated :)  
> I will see you next week with some more of Brenda's awesomeness and a rather steamy Newtmas moment. Looking forward :)))  
> You guys are the best <3  
> Have a good week, take care, and as always  
> Loads of love xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness Brenda in action, the Newtmas in action. Enjoy :)

Newt opened his eyes to a cloudy day and his first thought was that hopefully it wouldn't rain that night because it would be much too dangerous for Thomas to climb up onto a wet, slippery roof. And that would mean they couldn't see each other. And that would suck. So much.

He groaned and turned around in his queen-sized bed to grab his phone from the nightstand. Upon switching it on, it vibrated twice. The blonde smiled to himself. Thomas had probably sent him two of his amazingly sweet messages today. How cute!! But then he frowned. The second message was from Brenda.

"BEWARE", it said.

Newt gulped. Brenda and he had texted sporadically before, things like "Don't wait for me, I'm sick" and "Okay, get well soon" and "Taking the car, want a ride?", but not really about anything of substance. And now he'd just received a "BEWARE" out of nowhere. What was that supposed to mean?

His heart turned to ice. Thomas. Had something happened to him? Was he hurt?? Had his parents found out??? Had Newt's parents found out????

He immediately typed a "What's wrong???" and sent it her way. He felt like adding more question marks, but that would have taken time and patience, and he had neither. His heart pounding, Newt waited for her to answer. The forty seconds or so it took her to do so felt like an eternity while he came up with dozens of horrible scenarios about what he should BEWARE of. And then her answer was there.

"Just act natural."

The blonde groaned in frustration and hit his pillow with his fist. What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?! What was Brenda up to?

Not being able to stay in bed any longer (it was already half past nine, anyway - he was surprised his mother hadn't woken him) he got up and put on a tank top to go with his pyjama bottoms and made his way downstairs to find some breakfast.

He was so caught up thinking about what the heck Brenda had meant by "act natural" that he only realised that there were people in the kitchen when it was already too late. His eyes grew wide.

It was his mum and Brenda sitting at the kitchen table, eating a deliciously smelling cake and drinking tea while apparently chatting animatedly. At the sight of him, the girl got up and smiled. She was seriously pretty in her white summer dress that somehow wasn't what Newt would have classified as "her style", but she totally pulled off the good-girl look, anyway. "Hey Newt", she greeted him, pulling him into a quick hug before sitting down again.

"Morning", he grumbled, pretending to be sleepy while looking at her in a "what are you doing here" manner.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead", his mum said, smiling. "I would have woken you up soon, anyway. Look what Brenda brought you." She gestured towards the plum cake on the table.

"Well, it's not just for you, but for your whole family, really", she smiled. "We have so many plums in our garden and I thought maybe you would like some cake."

Ooooh. That girl was clever.

"That's so kind, Bren, thank you!" Newt smiled, and he really meant it. Whatever she was up to, he would be playing along.

"It really is", his mum agreed, beaming at Brenda. You could practically see her thinking about how pretty the girl would look next to her son on homecoming pictures. Or wedding pictures. Urgh. "Sit down, Newt, I'll get you a mug."

Newt did as he was told while his mum moved over to the cupboard to bring him a mug and a plate. The blonde looked at the girl, but she just winked at him. "I was just telling your mum about how excited I am that we'll have three classes together next term. Newt is SO good in English, you know, Mrs Isaac, and I was hoping we could be partners for our semester project."

Newt's mum came back with the tableware and looked very pleased while the blonde poured himself a cup of tea. "I am sure Newt would like that, too. He is so excited for this Fantasy class, he's already read all the books."

Oh, yeah. Go on talking about me as if I'm not there, Newt thought. But he smiled pleasantly and helped himself to some cake. It was really good, tasting of the sun-ripened plums and just a hint of cinnamon. "That's brilliant, Brenda. Wow! I never knew you could bake so well!" the boy expressed his enthusiasm. "And of course I'd like to work together in English. If you can help me again with Science?" He winked at her. 

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Newt. And sure, we can make sort of a study group?"

"Sounds brilliant."

Mrs Isaac smiled at them both. "You are such good students, you two. I am glad Newt has such diligent friends." Brenda smiled and blushed just the tiniest bit. God, she really did that perfectly. Newt couldn't help but admire her.

Thunder rumbled outside. Newt groaned internally (once more). It was going to start raining soon. The brown-haired girl rose. "I think I should get going. I wouldn't want to get into the storm with my bike."

"You cycled here?" Mrs Isaac asked. "I really don't think you should ride a bike through the rain, Brenda. Why doesn't Newt drive you?"

The girl looked down. "No, really, it's no problem -"

"Oh no, I would feel bad if you took off alone. Can you wait for Newt to get dressed? Or do you have to be home at a certain time?" Mrs Isaac put her hands on her hips - a typical mum-gesture, as Newt knew.

Brenda smiled shyly. "No, I don't. Does Newt have to? Because I don't think my mum will let him leave before he's tasted her freshly-made jam." She giggled.

"No, that's no problem, we'll have a late lunch, Newt, your dad's only gonna be home at half past one or so. Take Brenda home and tell her mum thanks for the amazing cake."

"Will do." Newt got up. "I'll just quickly shower. Ten minutes max."

"That's fine." Brenda smiled at him. "Your mum was gonna show me her British baking book, anyway." Newt grinned and made for the door while hearing his mum say "Oh, here it is!"

He quickly ran up the stairs and into his bathroom, smiling to himself. Brenda had kept her promise - she would try to help him and Thomas so they could see each other more often. And how amazingly she had planned it all. Bringing a cake to a domestic and caring person such as his mum was the perfect idea. The dress was also perfect - sweet, but not too sexy, exactly what his mother would want his girlfriend to look like. He probably couldn't give Brenda credit for the heavy rainclouds that were hanging in the sky, but it all fit together perfectly.

Newt took a super quick shower and returned to his room to put on jeans and a dark green t-shirt before going back down. His hair was still wet, but he figured it wouldn't get drier in the rain, anyway. Heavy raindrops had started to fall against the windows when the blonde re-entered the kitchen.

"I'll just put your bike into our garage, Brenda, and then I'm ready to go", he said, leaning against the doorframe. The girl smiled "Perfect. Thanks so much!"

The blonde turned and made his way outside. It was pouring rain, and his t-shirt got quite wet during those few seconds it took him to get the bike into the dry garage. Newt shivered. The rain was not exactly warm. He took it as a first hint at the approaching autumn.

Once back inside, he grabbed his thin jacket and handed it to Brenda. "It's really not all that warm outside, Bren." She thanked him before sliding her arms inside the sleeves. Then she turned to Mrs Isaac, who had smiled at the scene. God, was she obvious. "Thank you so much for the tea, Mrs Isaac!"

Newt's mum rose, too, and shook the girl's hand. "No, thank YOU for the cake, sweetie. I hope to see you again soon!" Brenda smiled. "That would be nice. Have a great day!"

"You, too." Then she smiled at her son. "Don't hurry, Newt. We eat at half past one. See you later."

And with that, the two teenagers left Mrs Isaac and, once out of the door, ran for the car. It was quiet inside, with just the rain drumming onto the roof and windshield and against the windows, but they didn't speak for a few seconds. Then Newt simply started the car and they made their way out of the driveway.

"That", Newt said once they were on the street, "was amazing, Brenda."

"I know, right?" Immediately, she had transformed back into the Brenda he knew - confident, sassy, but still sensitive and very clever. "I knew mums love that kind of thing, so I figured we could use that. But your mum is so sweet, it was a real pleasure." She smiled. "I've just texted Thomas. He's on his way."

"Thomas?" Newt was stunned. "On his way as in RIGHT NOW?" He couldn't believe it. Would he see the other boy again so soon?

"Yeah." Brenda was quiet for a bit before starting to speak once more. "Listen. Thomas is like a brother to me, and I only want the best for him. I'd never tell anyone about you two. You can trust me." They'd reached a red traffic light, and Newt glanced over at her, meeting her gaze. "Thank you for saying that. But I already knew that. Thomas trusts you, and so do I." They smiled at each other. 

A few moments later, they'd reached their destination, and Newt parked the car in front of Brenda's house. The two of them once again ran to find shelter on the porch - and there he was. Thomas.

He had obviously not taken the car because he was dripping wet. His blue t-shirt was black with moisture, and so were his jeans and shoes. Newt would have pressed himself against him anyway, but of course, that wasn't possible, not in broad daylight. Damn our dads, the boy thought for the umpteenth time.

"Thomas!", Brenda squealed in surprise about the state of his clothes. "Did you walk here?" Newt could barely hear her voice over the gun-like sound of the raindrops. Thomas rolled his eyes and swept a few strands of wet hair out of his face. "Obviously."

The girl made her way past the two of them and opened the front door. Newt and Thomas shared a glance and a smile that expressed what they couldn't say out loud at that moment, but the blonde felt a warm feeling rising in his chest as the brunette smiled at him.

"Come in, you two!" Brenda ushered them inside and closed the door behind them. "Nobody's home. My parents are at work and my brother is away on a road trip, so feel free to be all couple-y. And Thomas, I am getting you sweatpants and a dry shirt because I won't let you flood my room. Or get ill, for that matter." And with that, she ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Thomas grinned. "I would love to just grab you and kiss you right now, but I really don't want to get you wet." He took the blonde's hands and planted a tiny kiss on his nose. "So, how did it go? With your mum?"

"It went perfect. My mum totally digs Brenda. Was that your idea?" Newt asked, confused. He would not have thought his boyfriend to be so sneaky.

"No, it wasn't." Thomas laughed. "Brenda is the evil mastermind here." He raised his voice so Brenda, who was now coming back down the stairs with low thud-thud-thuds, could hear.

"Evil mastermind my ass. Be thankful for my help, Thomas Alpha Edison. I am only doing this because Newt is the cutest guy in the universe and he is too good for you." She threw him a towel and few clothing items. "Now get out of that wet stuff."

Newt giggled. "Thomas Alpha Edison?? That's your full name?" It felt good to laugh, especially because the thought of watching Thomas undress made him utterly nervous.

Thomas was already busy with peeling his wet shirt off himself, but paused to roll his eyes at Newt. "Really? You are going to mock me for my second name, Newton?" He put a lot of emphasis on the 'Newton', pulling his eyebrows up as if saying 'look who's talking'. The brunette pulled his t-shirt up over his head and Newt couldn't help but stare. Thomas' body was even better trained than the blonde had realised - his boyfriend boasted a serious six-pack and he was gorgeously v-shaped. Together with his tan, he looked incredible. Whoa. Newt blinked a few times and almost pinched himself to see if the brunette was even real, but then didn't. It would have been too awkward.

"What?" Thomas had caught him staring and a self-conscious expression took over his features. "Is anything wrong?" He looked almost... Embarrassed. As if he didn't know how beautiful he was.

"You're beautiful", Newt said, just because he thought that if Thomas didn't know, someone should tell him. Right now. And every day of his life. He took a step closer and put a hand on Thomas chest. His skin was hot to the touch, or maybe it was just the fire burning within himself. "God, look at you. You're so bloody perfect, it's almost frustrating."

Thomas grinned, still a bit embarrassed. It was a cute look on him, and Newt made a mental note to tell him more often just because he wanted to see him look like that again. Then the blonde gasped, surprised, as his boyfriend pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

As soon as Newt was over his surprise, he raised his arms to roam Thomas' naked back. His skin was again hot to the touch, even though Newt was fairly sure that it was passion clouding his mind, not the brunette having a deadly fever. He gingerly touched the muscular shoulders and followed Thomas's spine down the length of his back with his other hand, causing goose bumps to appear on the brunette's skin and making him moan against Newt's mouth. He pressed himself closer to Newt, practically covering his body with his own, and dropped his hands to the hem of the blonde's t-shirt, sliding under it and touching his skin just above the waistline. Newt shivered at the touch. Their kiss got hungrier while Thomas' hands made their way up the blonde's sides, bringing his shirt with them. 

Newt's head was foggy with want. He had never felt anything like that before. When he had been kissing Thomas on his roof, they had always been fully clothed, and their kisses might have been passionate, but nothing had prepared him for what he'd feel when touching his boyfriend's bare skin. He could feel himself getting hard, and he was very aware that Thomas' anatomy was betraying his feelings, too. They had to stop, or Brenda would notice. He didn't want to be rude and lock himself in her room with Thomas the first time they were at her place together. They should really stop. Really. The sooner, the better. Eventually.

Thomas broke the kiss and began to nibble at his ear. Newt suppressed a moan.

"I want you, Newt. So badly", the brunette whispered into his ear.

Oh God. That obviously wasn't helping.

The blonde shuddered and it cost him all his willpower to bring Thomas face back to his. "I think you should really put on some dry clothes now, Tommy", he whispered, smiling at him.

Thomas looked bewildered. "Did I do something wrong?" There was hurt in his voice, which in turn hurt Newt. He didn't want his boyfriend to feel rejected.

"No, of course not. You are perfect, Tommy. But I'd rather the first time we got intimate didn't happen in Brenda's bloody hallway." The other boy laughed at that, all worry gone from his face. Thomas leaned in to peck Newt on the nose, and after he'd quickly put on the dry clothes (Newt turned around because why fuel the fire if it wasn't allowed to burn?), the two boys joined Brenda in the living room.

...

"You should have been there, Carl, she was so sweet!" 

The three Isaacs were sitting over their lunch. Newt's mum was telling his father about Brenda's visit while Newt was dreaming of lying on Brenda's couch, propped up against Thomas' chest, the three of them laughing together.

"But isn't her family friends with the Edisons?" Mr Isaac asked, his forehead creased, not commenting on anything else she had said. Newt almost jumped at that sentence. No. Oh no. Nononononononono. He would NOT let his father ruin his relationship by taking away their save haven. The blonde looked at his mum, sincere desperation in his eyes. "Mum, please don't say I can't visit Brenda. Please. She is my best friend." That was technically true, so no lies there.

His mum smiled at him, then frowned at his father. "Really, Carl, as if that mattered. Brenda is a sweet girl, and she has nothing to do with politics. Please don't make Newton's life harder by forcing your own beliefs into his life." She turned back to her son. "Of course you can meet up with Brenda, love. Especially since you're going to be partners for that project."

Newt sighed with relief. That was good news. His mum still fought for his wishes. "Thanks, mum."

"Whatever", his dad said, "but she won't be staying here over night in two week's time."

Over night? Interesting. "What's in a fortnight?" Newt asked casually, deliberately using the British term because he could and went back to eating his risotto. 

"You're dad and I are going on a wellness trip from Friday until Sunday. It's directly after the debate and our last chance to really spend time together before the election." His mum smiled; she was obviously looking forward to the trip. "We will be back in the early evening so it'll be all right for school starting the following day."

"And you will not have girls staying over", his dad said. "Not even Teresa. You should use those days to revise your school work so you'll be well-prepared."

Newt nodded. "No girls staying over, revising school work. Got it." But his mind was already racing with the possibilities of a weekend alone with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) I hope you're still having fun with this story - I know my beta and I am, but I hope you are, too <3 Feedback is always appreciated :)  
> The chapters are getting longer, which can only mean one thing - exam week is coming and I'm procrastinating ;)  
> Have a great week and I'll hopefully see you next Monday for another chapter! :)  
> Loads of love xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Strangely enough, Newt started laughing his warm, musical chuckle Thomas loved so much it gave him goose bumps.
> 
> "I know, right? But that's awesome. I mean, who wants a Republican mayor? Not I."
> 
> Thomas and Brenda looked at each other in bewilderment as Minho boomed with laughter. "You're all right, dude", he then announced. Newt smiled back at him.
> 
> "And you are impossible", Brenda said, slapping Minho's arm playfully. Thomas smiled and caught Newt's eye. They smiled at each other, then, and the brunette felt extremely happy to have this moment with the boy he loved and his two best friends...

Thomas was lying on his bed, reading a blog about architecture on his phone. He had wanted to go running, but it was still raining like God planned to flood the world again, and so he didn't feel bad about being lazy.

His reading wasn't exactly productive, though - he kept spacing out, going back to the steamy moment Newt and he had shared only a few hours before.

Thomas had never wanted anyone the way he had wanted that blonde boy. He felt his pulse quicken at the mere thought of how Newt had touched his back, how his fingers had lingered against his spine, how the fire of their embrace had threatened to burn Thomas up. But of course, Newt was right. He wanted their first time to be special, too. He wanted to take his time exploring the wonderland that was his boyfriend's body, he wanted it to happen in a save environment and he wanted to fall asleep in Newt's arms afterwards just to wake him by planting tiny kisses on his bare skin.

Thomas was so caught up in his perfect fantasy that he almost dropped his phone when it suddenly started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and almost dropped it again.

It was Newt.

Newt never called. Never. Thomas started sweating. Something had to be wrong. The brunette almost dropped his phone for the third time because he practically threw it at his ear.

"Hello???" he panted, feeling more anxious than he ever had, his head full of terrible scenarios.

"Tommy? It's me." That was Newt's voice, calm and soothing.

"I know it's you, Newt. Is everything okay? Is something wrong? Has something happened to you?" Thomas was talking incredibly fast, vaguely aware of the fact that he was kind of making a fool of himself - but he didn't care. It was Newt who was important, not himself. Luckily, his boyfriend chuckled.

"Whoa. Everything's fine. Can't I just call my... Favourite person in the world?" That last part sounded reluctant. So Newt was at home.

"Sure you can. What's up, babe?"

Thomas could hear a smile in the blonde's voice as he answered. "I have great news. My parents will go on a wellness weekend in a fortnight." The brunette closed his eyes at the word 'fortnight' and gave himself a hypothetical self-five because damn, he had a British boyfriend, and damn, wasn't that hot. "They will be gone for more than forty-eight hours. And I think I know who's gonna spend those exact more-than-forty-eight-hours at my place."

The brunette just stared into thin air for a few seconds until he remembered that Newt couldn't actually see him. "Oh my God", he croaked finally. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. How emotional he was these days! But for a reason. This was better than Christmas. This was better than a free ticket to a Muse concert or a new Polaroid camera or... What else was awesome? This was music in his ears. A whole weekend with Newt. The possibilities were endless: having breakfast in bed, snuggling up beneath blankets the whole day, watching trashy TV together... And basically just touching each other all the time.

"I know, right?" Newt chuckled once more. "Can't wait for those pancakes you promised me." He sounded nonchalantly enough, but Thomas could tell how much it really meant to his boyfriend to finally have a longer period of time together.

Thomas swallowed hard to get his voice to function. "You'll get them. Of course you will. Oh my God, Newt, I am so, so happy. I love you so much."

"Trust me when I say that the feeling is mutual. In every possible way." He couldn't say the three words out loud, the brunette knew that, but that was all right with him. He knew Newt loved him. "I gotta go now. I will hopefully see you tomorrow."

"Are you coming to the debate on Saturday?" The first and basically only decent debate for the mayor election would take place on the following weekend - one week before their first extensive couple-time. It was only Monday, but Thomas was still curious as the topic hadn't come up before.

Newt sighed. "Sure I am. Gee, I surely don't look forward to that."

"Me neither", the brunette replied, although it was not entirely true. Even though it'd suck for the two of them if his dad won, he was extremely proud of him.

"Listen, I gotta go, someone's coming up the stairs, but I wanted to tell you myself, not text you. I will see you soon, okay? Bye!" And Newt hung up before Thomas could say "bye" or anything else. But the brunette didn't mind. His creative mind had immediately come up with dozens of nice pictures of him and the blonde in an empty house on a rainy early-fall weekend, and his blog-reading was once more forgotten.

Thomas was still staring at his phone in amazement when, not even a minute later, a text lit up the screen. It was from Newt.

"OH GOD I AM SO EXCITED!!! I LOVE YOU SO BLOODY MUCH TOMMY XXX"

Thomas smiled at the phone and went back to daydreaming.

...

The following Saturday, Thomas was just about to finish a novel Newt had leant him (about a couple of teenage boys being stuck in a maze - the blonde had read it for his Dystopian class, and Thomas agreed that it was a very thrilling story) when his door was thrown open and Minho came in. The brunette was startled as his athletic friend crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Dude, you totally gave me a heart attack!" Thomas complained as soon as he could think straight again. Minho just glanced at him - he clearly was not impressed.

"Edison, it's half past four, so get your ass off the bed and let's go!"

Thomas blinked once. Blinked twice. Blinked three times. Then it struck him. "The debate! Yes! Of course!" He shook his head, bewildered. "Are you coming, too?"

Minho rolled his eyes at him. "Obviously, shank. I won't let you sit through this boring stuff alone. I'm your best friend. And since Chuck is ill, I will. Whoa, that even rhymed." Now the runner did seem impressed - by his own wits. "Now come on."

Thomas got up, but was still hesitant. "But... I really don't want you to sacrifice your evening for me. I mean, we don't even get to vote." What he didn't say was that he had hoped to steal a glance, or even a minute, with Newt. Which seemed unlikely now, except if Brenda helped, which seemed unlikely as she was far too rational to endanger them. Dammit. 

"Bro", Minho said. "Stop arguing and let's go." And Thomas did stop.

The Asian kid had brought his car, so the two boys hopped into Minho's silver Ford and Thomas, as always, told him he didn't need a car because he was supposed to be sporty as the captain of the running team, and his friend, as always, told him to fuck off. They laughed at their tradition as Minho started the car and backed out of the Edison's driveway.

"It's crazy, huh? Last year of high school is about to start", he said as he turned onto a bigger road. 

"Yeah", Thomas agreed, because it was. They had talked about this before, but Minho seemed more bothered by the future than the rest of them; probably because Thomas knew he would do whatever was best for his relationship, because Chuck had always wanted to become a teacher and because Brenda always found her way no matter what. Minho, on the other hand, had always had high ambitions, but at the same time not really a clue about what it was he wanted to reach - a potentially problematic combination.

"You'll be fine, Minho", Thomas continued. "You'll get into a good college and you'll make your way. I am sure. It's totally okay to be insecure about the future."

His friend was silent for a bit. "Thanks, Thomas", he said eventually, for once using the brunette's first name. "I really appreciate you saying this." He smiled at the boy riding shotgun. "I must say I really like you not being lovesick all the time. This happy, attentive version of yourself is so nice."

The brunette thought about this for a few seconds. He had never realised how his friends had suffered from him being a melodramatic pain in the ass. He did now, and he was quite ashamed.

"Sorry I was such an idiot", he said in a small voice. "I promise - that's over now."

Minho took another turn and glanced over at his friend curiously. "Will you tell me at some point what it was that initiated this epiphany?"

Thomas smiled at his friend. "Definitely. But probably not any time soon."

The Asian kid shrugged. "Fine with me. As long as you're happy." Then he groaned. "And now enough with the emotional stuff." He parked the car outside their school where the discussion was to take place and killed the engine. "Let's go check out your dad verbally kicking that Isaac guy's butt!"

...

When they entered the gym, it was already ten minutes to five and the bleachers were packed with politically interested citizens - or those who wanted to witness a potential scandal. They caught a glimpse at Mrs Edison - she had left with her husband an hour ago to make some last-minute arrangements together with the other candidates. Thomas scanned the room and found Brenda sitting in the back, waving them towards her. The two boys started climbing the steps while the brunette still glanced left and right. He hadn't seen Newt yet, and he was nervous.

"Hey guys", Brenda greeted them and threw her arms around their shoulders. "You couldn't wait to come back here, could you now?"

"Shut up, Brenda", Minho said, but he was laughing. The gym was not really their world as they mostly ran outside, but it was obvious that the Asian kid had missed the place somehow.

They sat down, and Thomas started scanning the room anew while Brenda and Minho continued to talk.

"I guess this discussion will decide who will be our next mayor", Brenda said. "After all, it's the only event where all the candidates will come together."

"I know, but I still think it doesn't matter because Edison's gonna win", Minho predicted. "Don't you agree, dude?"

"I think he has a really goo-" And words failed him. Because there was Newt. And he looked stunning in his blue shirt.

Thomas had always found it curious how people were somehow more beautiful when they didn't know you looked at them. He was not a stalker or anything, but just watching someone read a book or be lost in thoughts was fascinating. The other person was more at ease then. Not pretending to be anything they weren't. Just acting natural.

And the way Newt was sitting a few rows beneath them and about half a row to the right, his blonde hair tousled as always, his long fingers holding a book, his eyes fixed on the text before him despite the loud cacophony of voices made Thomas wonder about the nature of his feelings for him. He had told the blonde that he loved him the very first night he met him, two weeks ago, and it certainly had been right back then, because he had been in love. But the more he was getting to know him, the more he was discovering his personality, the more this love seemed to deepen and become more serious. He wondered if he should have used different words that first night, because what he felt now was of course still love, but more powerful than it had felt back then... Apparently, 'love' wasn't just 'love'. It changed. Was there a superlative of love? What would they call it a month, a year or ten years from now? Oh God. He was in so deep.

"Earth to Edison! What are you staring at?" Minho enquired and leant forward to follow Thomas' gaze, disrupting his thoughts and making him panic slightly. What should he say? "Um..."

Brenda saved the situation. "Stop staring at Sonya, Thomas, you are over her!" And really, there she was, walking up the stairs and coming in their direction. She caught the three of them staring at her and stopped a row below them.

"Thomas! Minho! Hi!" With strawberry-blonde hair floating down her back and her large green-greyish eyes, Sonya really was beautiful. Thomas could still understand why he had crushed on her, but with that personality... Well, let's just say he was glad he was over her. The way she didn't say hi to Brenda even though they had been friends in middle school showed him how she was someone he didn't want to date. Ever.

"Hi", the three of them said simply. Because what else was there to say? Nothing, really. Thomas had asked her out several times, she had been horribly rude on all of those occasions. End of story.

"So Thomas", Sonya said, flipping her hair, "I haven't heard from you in weeks." There was a slight accusation in her tone, and it took all of his self-control for him not to roll his eyes. So now that he wasn't running after her anymore he was interesting? Now she wanted him to call her? Sonya was apparently confident enough to think he would play along. But he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I guess you haven't", he answered lightly, smiling sweetly at her. "Nor will you in the future. Now, if you'll excuse us..." And under Sonya's narrowing eyes, he turned back to Brenda and told her "As I was just saying, I think he does indeed have good chances of winning." The conversation continued, and after she had stared daggers at them for a few more seconds, Sonya turned around and walked back down the stairs.

Minho waited for a few more seconds before requesting a high five from Thomas. "Like a boss, bro! That was so smooth!" Brenda clapped him on the back, too, but he could see a warning in her eyes. "Don't stare too much!", they were saying. The brunette slightly nodded at her. Right then, people started clapping their hands, and the candidates walked onto the set-up stage to sit down in a half-circle.

There were four people running for the mayor job: Thomas' dad, Newt's dad, a local accountant called Mrs Paige and Mr Janson, who was a retired business man. Looking down at them, Thomas understood why Brenda was certain of his dad's victory. Mr Janson seemed nice enough, but he was definitely too old in most people's eyes; Mrs Paige seemed rather shy, and even though the brunette would have loved to have a female mayor, he assumed many citizens would not; and Mr Isaac really seemed rather arrogant. Maybe, Thomas thought, he was really just shy or nervous - as he was watching him speak, not actually listening to what he was saying, he felt like maybe that guy wasn't so bad at all. After all, he was Newt's dad, and Newt was amazing - how terrible could he be?

Newt.

Thomas turned his gaze back to the blonde. He seemed to be rather focused on the discussion, looking at the stage, a slight frown on his face as if he was concentrating very hard. The brunette loved how he was able to look at Newt's profile for once - when they were together, they were always looking into each other's eyes (or kissing), but now he could trace the curve of the blonde's chin and the angle of his nose with his looks all he liked. Newt was so beautiful. It was a silent beauty, not the beauty of someone who was actively thinking about it. A pop song came to his mind - "You don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful". Thomas had always thought that awkward - was he less attractive because he knew he was attractive? - but now he saw what it was all about; the way Newt had his hand in his chin, lost in thoughts, he was beautiful because he wasn't self-conscious, because he didn't care if people were looking. So maybe that was why he liked watching people be lost in thoughts or reading. Because it made them beautiful in an unconscious way. And when had he become such a philosopher?

Thundering applause woke him from his trance, and he looked back at the stage. He shook his head as if to wake himself up and focused on the discussion. Newt may have been the most important person in his life, but his dad mattered, too, and so he did his best to follow what was going on onstage.

The topics discussed were nothing special: leisure time activities for kids and teenagers, safety, traffic. And from the beginning (of what Thomas listened to - he found he had been staring at Newt for about fifteen minutes. Blush.) it seemed to be more like a duel between his dad and Newt's. Janson was obviously too little prepared, had no ideas for how to improve the lives of the teenagers in Glade Town, which disqualified him from some important issues and made him no friends among those voters who had kids. Paige was rather a quiet, solemn woman - not the best character traits during a discussion.

"...and this is why I think that building a youth centre is of utmost importance to our town", Mr Edison said. "Our kids need a place to go where they can socialise in a save environment."

Some people cheered. Mr Isaacs shook his head. "You do see, though, that with this money we could rebuild one of the roads in the city centre?"

Mr Edison looked over at his opponent, who was sitting on the opposite end of the half-circle. "I know. But I would argue that the well-being of our children is more important than cars."

There was thunderous applause. Isaac looked as if he'd just bitten into a lemon. Thomas was clapping, too, and threw a quick glance at Newt to see whether he was annoyed. But the blonde surprised him - he was clapping, too. Somehow, seeing him cheer for his father made the brunette incredibly happy. Newt was openly applauding his beliefs - that was a good sign. Maybe one day they could also be open like that about their feelings towards each other.

The discussion continued for about an hour; audience members asked questions, and as the event progressed, it became more and more obvious that Mr Edison was almost everyone's favourite candidate. Mr Isaac seemed to notice, too, because his face became redder and redder, and when the host, the school's headmistress, thanked the candidates for their answers and invited everyone to a barbecue in the schoolyard, Newt's dad practically stormed offstage.

"There you have it", Minho said as people around them started talking again, "your dad rules, Edison."

"It would seem like that, yeah", Thomas said slowly while he was watching Newt get up and walk outside with all the other visitors. "You wanna go home straight away?"

"Naw", Minho declined. "Let's go have some food."

Thomas looked at Brenda. "You coming, too?"

The girl smiled. "Sure, let's go!"

The three of them made their way outside, not without giving Thomas' dad a thumbs-up when passing him. Mr Edison was ringed with people, but he grinned at them and waved back.

The schoolyard was already filled with people and the smell of grilled sausages and other delicacies when they arrived. The three of them grabbed some food and sat down on a bench, their backs to the wall of the gym, watching people. Many of their teachers were there, and also quite a few kids from Thomas' and Minho's school, and some of them stopped by to talk to them for a few minutes. Brenda laughed out loud when they discovered Sonya in a corner, staring angrily at them.

"Bitch had it coming if she thinks she can mess around with my bro", Brenda said, patting Thomas' back once more, and the three of them laughed again at the memory of a dumbstruck Sonya before the discussion.

"Hey Bren", a voice Thomas immediately recognised at Newt's suddenly greeted the girl. The brunette looked up to see the blonde standing in front of them, holding a grilled sandwich. He seemed at ease, and Thomas was amazed to see him walk over to them in a public place. Amazed and extremely proud.

"Hi Newt", the girl smiled at him. "Guys, this is Newt Isaac, he attends my school. Newt, these are Minho and Thomas, kindergarten friends of mine. You wanna sit down?"

Newt nodded at Minho when he was introduced and then nodded at Thomas, meeting his eyes for the first time. The blonde looked at him with an intensity that made the brunette's guts burn with want. "Sure", he answered, the way his accent was stronger (his "sure" sounded more like a "shore") betraying a bit of insecurity, before sitting down next to his boyfriend, "accidentally" touching his thigh. Thomas closed his eyes for a second so he wouldn't, like, die.

"Dude", Minho addressed Newt as soon as he had sat down, "your dad kind of sucked today." Brenda and Thomas drew in sharp breaths as if to start lecturing the Asian kid on how to behave - how could he have said such a thing? The brunette was ashamed for his best male friend. Strangely enough, Newt started laughing his warm, musical chuckle Thomas loved so much it gave him goose bumps.

"I know, right? But that's awesome. I mean, who wants a Republican mayor? Not I."

Thomas and Brenda looked at each other in bewilderment as Minho boomed with laughter. "You're all right, dude", he then announced. Newt smiled back at him.

"And you are impossible", Brenda said, slapping Minho's arm playfully. Thomas smiled and caught Newt's eye. They smiled at each other, then, and the brunette felt extremely happy to have this moment with the boy he loved and his two best friends.

The four of them continued to eat and watch people, occasionally pointing out Sonya and having a laugh. They saw Thomas' parents near the buffet and the brunette waved at them, causing them to walk over to them.

"Look, there's your parents!" Brenda pointed out unnecessarily - maybe to warn Newt. Thomas caught the blonde's eyes, and they were filled with terror.

"It's okay, Newt, they are not gonna kill you for sitting with us", the brunette said playfully, but at the same time he tried to send the blonde a message with his eyes: 'It's alright, I'm here with you.'

"What's up, guys?" Mrs Edison asked, her arm around her husband's waist. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Sure, Anne", Brenda said. "You were awesome, Richard!"

Mr Edison beamed at her. "Thank you, Brenda!" Then his eyes fell on Newt, and his face turned quizzical. "Have we met before?"

Newt rose to his feet and extended his arm, much to Thomas' surprise. His boyfriend was obviously far more outgoing and courageous than he had given him credit for. Another plus for dating Newt. "Hello, Mr Edison. I'm Newt Isaac. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at him and shook his hand, even though Thomas' dad seemed a bit bewildered and lost for words.

Thomas' mum was much smoother. "Hello Newt, nice to meet you. I just had a slice of your mum's cake and it is incredible! Please do tell her." And then she smiled at the boy in a way that made Thomas hopeful she would understand his feelings for the blonde if, when, if he told her.

"That is so kind, thank you very much", Newt answered, his English accent once again thicker as he was nervous.

Mr Edison seemed to have regained his wits. "So, what are you kids up to tonight?"

Suddenly, a cool voice interrupted. "Well, I don't know what the kids are up to tonight, but Newton is coming home with us. Now." 

Mr Isaac and his wife had approached them and were now standing next to the Edisons. The Republican candidate stared at his son coldly before looking over at Thomas. The brunette shivered under his gaze - it expressed pure disgust.

"But dad", Newt pleaded, "I'd love to stay a bit longer. Can I? Please?" Thomas fought the urge to get up and stand next to his boyfriend, to argue his case with him. He knew it would only do harm, but at the same time, his inability to take action was almost unbearable.

"Oh, but it's not late yet. And isn't it nice that the kids are getting along?" Mrs Edison said, smiling pleasantly at Newt's mum, who seemed uncertain. Thomas wanted to kiss his mum. She had understood the situation perfectly without him having to do anything.

"I don't think so", Mr Isaac responded coldly. "Newton. Car. Two minutes." And with that, the two Isaac parents turned around and left for the exit. Newt turned around to the three friends.

"I'm sorry, guys, you have a good night", he said apologetically before shaking the Edison's hands. Anne looked worried. "You'll be okay, Newt, right?" she asked.

The blonde smiled an adorable half-smile at her. "Sure I will. He's just angry he's not gonna win." Thomas couldn't help but admire his attitude. Mr Isaac hadn't looked as if family life at theirs would be very pleasant for the following days.

The blonde said a general "bye" before looking at his boyfriend for one last time. The brunette smiled at him, and Newt smiled back, and then he was already making his way towards the exit.

Mrs Edison sighed. "What a nice boy", she said. "He really doesn't deserve a dad like that."

Thomas couldn't have agreed more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends :)  
> What a week it's been - One Direction concert <3 and I've just returned from my field trip - in time to bring you a new chapter :)  
> Exams start next week but I do hope I'll manage to update - I'll do my best, promise!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - feedback is always appreciated, so maybe you wanna leave a comment :)  
> Have a great week, you beautiful souls,   
> Loads of love xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know this is about my dad, Tommy, but really, I don't care. We will get through high school and then we'll leave this shuckin' city and have a life of our own and we -"
> 
> Newt stopped dead as he realised that Thomas was crying. His shoulders were shaking, and even though he still couldn't look him in the eye, tiny teardrops were falling onto his blue jeans.
> 
> "Tommy?" Newt breathed, putting his arms around his boyfriend and using his other hand to force him to look up by taking hold of his chin. "Talk to me!"

It was quiet in the car. Newt was sitting behind his dad so as to avoid having to see his face. He knew Mr Isaac was mad, and he also knew that he had to be careful and not push him if he wanted to be allowed to visit Brenda in the future. He had to keep his own anger at being separated from his boyfriend, his friend and their friend (who, despite his lack of manners, seemed awfully nice) down. 

The silence dragged on. Newt caught himself wishing someone would say something; he disliked the atmosphere, it felt like a silence before a storm, and he really didn't care for a storm right now. He wanted to recall the evening in solitude.

Thomas' parents had talked to him, and they had seemed nice and welcoming and genuinely pleased to meet him. Newt knew that they had absolutely no clue about his relationship with their son, they probably thought he was just a friend of Brenda's, but he was sure that they would not object to him being friends with Thomas, too.

Unlike his own father.

Newt's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to look who'd texted him even though he already knew it was going to be a message from Thomas. "Are you alright, my love?" it said. The blonde smiled a tiny smile. He really ought to reply immediately but he didn't know what to tell him since he didn't know what was going to happen.

Thankfully, his mother broke the silence just then. "Should I make you some dinner when we get home?" she asked in her most soothing tone. Newt's dad just huffed but otherwise didn't reply. Mrs Edison glanced back at her son, who smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back, raised her eyebrows a bit and turned to face the windshield again.

They reached home and got into the house without further conversation. But once inside, Mr Isaac turned to Newt, his index finger pointing at his chest, his face red with anger.

"You. How could you do that to me? How could you team up with my enemy in public?"

The words were uttered more loudly than necessary, and Newt backed away a step. His father's fists were clenched in rage, and even though the blonde was sure his father would never hit him - he really wasn't a person that gave in to passionate emotions - he tried to avoid the - in his eyes - unjustified anger.

"W-w-what?", he stammered, looking at his father, incredulous. "Dad, there is no such thing as an enemy in this scenario. I was sitting with Brenda, and the others just appeared. That's not my fault!" He, too, spoke a bit too loud, but he felt that he had to defend himself.

"Don't shout at me!" his father shouted. "You could have left when you saw the Edisons approaching! You could have left when you saw their son coming over!"

"Well, maybe I wanted to stay with Brenda!" The crush card was a card that needed to be played at this point. Also, the suggestion at leaving any place when seeing Thomas seemed ludicrous to Newt - except if you left it to run towards him.

Now Newt's mother appeared between them, her hands on her hips. "That's enough", she said quietly, but firmly. Turning to her husband, she said, "Carl, calm down. Newt only tried to socialise with those people, which, if you think about it, looks really good to the voters, if you ask me." Then she looked at Newt. "Honey, your dad feels that tonight didn't go well, and he is under a lot of stress. He didn't mean to shout at you. You have done nothing wrong."

Mr Isaac's shoulders slacked, and he looked to the floor. "I'm sorry", he then said quietly. He really seemed to be miserable.

The blonde felt torn. Of course it sucked to be his dad at the moment, but still. Newt was just a kid, he was in no way involved in politics himself, and he had the right to talk to people. That his father had turned on him in this forceful manner hurt him more than he cared to admit. Also, it scared the hell out of him.

Newt swallowed hard and nodded, even though his father wasn't looking at him. "It's okay", he said. "And dad?"

Mr Isaac looked up at his son, waiting for him to continue. "I was proud of you tonight", the blonde added even though it was not really true, but he felt like it was his duty as a son to say so. And he needed to play the good son. For now.

His father smiled the tiniest of smiles. "Thanks", he said, and then, without another word, turned around and walked up the stairs. Newt could hear the bedroom door close a few seconds later.

Mrs Isaac moved over to put her arm around Newt and announced that it was "time for a cuppa", putting on a thick London accent in an attempt to cheer her son up. Newt nodded and his mum went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. But the blonde was currently frozen in place. The realization hit him like a punch in the face.

If his father had been so angry about just seeing him stand next to the Edison family, he would never accept that he was dating Thomas. Never. Once he'd come out to him, that would be it. No more family.

...

Throughout the following week, Newt was careful, trying to humour his parents, helping his mum and not going over to Brenda's even though he wanted to so badly. It was the last week of holidays, and so he dusted off all his school things and put them back onto his desk, an action that was appreciated by his mum. He also spent a lot of time with her, sitting in the kitchen reading while she was baking, cooking or writing (she had always dreamed of publishing her own cookery book). Seeing his mum defend him against his father almost made Newt forget the past months during which everything that had been important had been his father's campaign. Almost.

But mostly, he thought about he should do.

Newt didn't know if he was gay. He'd never given much thought to labels, anyway. Fact was that he had a boyfriend and that he didn't think anyone in the world to be at least half as attractive as Thomas was, so that made him at least bisexual. Probably. Well, these thoughts weren't exactly helpful when it came to his father.

Ever since the incident after the discussion, Newt hadn't been able to shake off the thought of how his dad would throw him out of the house if he ever came out to him. And even though he wanted nothing as much as to be with Thomas, remembering the way his dad had looked at his boyfriend (even when ignorant to the fact that the older boy had been his boyfriend) sent shivers down his spine. Mr Isaac had looked so outraged. They had had their problems, granted, but Newt didn't know if he'd able to stand being looked at like that by his own father.

Thomas had apparently understood how difficult everything was for the blonde and thus kept his distance, only texting a few times a day. Newt felt bad about that, but he had to make up his mind about what had happened before he went through with their weekend. Once he'd have slept with Thomas, and he knew it was going to happen this weekend, there was no going back. If he was perfectly honest, there had been no going back since he'd first laid eyes on the brunette. But still. He had to get rid of those doubts as soon as possible.

It was Tuesday night, and the blonde was sitting in his little box room under the roof. He looked at one of his sketches of Thomas' face. It still didn't seem right; his own drawing looked so terribly flawed when compared to the original. Thomas was beautiful, Thomas was graceful, Thomas was -

"Newt?"

Thomas was in front of his window.

Newt scrambled to his feet - he had been sitting on a mattress, the only "furniture" in his atelier - and opened the window. It was apparently later than he had thought - the sky was already dark, and Thomas seemed to shiver in the night air. The blonde opened the window and let in the cold air as well as a shaking brunette with adorably tousled hair. As Thomas brushed off his pants, Newt simply gaped at him.

"Tommy? What - why - how -"

"I waited outside til the last light went out", the brunette explained matter-of-fact-ly, meeting his gaze evenly, seeming all business. Newt wasn't sure what to say, so he pulled the other boy into a hug.

"That was very reckless of you. And very sweet", the blonde whispered into his ear. He should probably have been upset that Thomas was careless like that, but he was way too glad to see the boy again. It had been days since he'd kissed those cherry lips, and doing so now felt like heaven. However, Thomas pulled away and moved over to the mattress, sitting down. He looked up at Newt in a way that twisted the blonde's stomach with anxiety. "Can we talk?"

The younger boy blinked a few times before answering with a bewildered "Sure" and sat down next to his boyfriend, putting his sketchbook aside to make space for his long legs. "Is something wrong?"

Thomas looked at his hands, which were twisted together so hard it must have been painful. "Look, Newt", he began, but then fell silent again. He was still avoiding the other boy's gaze. "You do know I love you very much, right?"

"I do." The answer was two syllables of absolute conviction. "As I love you."

The brunette nodded, but still didn't look up. "And all I want for you is to be happy."

It was then that the blonde suddenly realised what his boyfriend was about to do. And he could have kissed him and hit him at the same time for it. Thomas was trying to set Newt free. The older boy had noticed that the incident with their parents had hurt him, and now he was giving Newt the opportunity to back out of their relationship. The realisation made the blonde sad and proud. Proud of how strong his boyfriend was. Sad that Thomas thought he would actually consider leaving him. Because he wouldn't. If he hadn't known that before, he knew it now. He didn't need a father who didn't want his son to be happy with a boyfriend. This issue wasn't Thomas' and it wasn't his fault. Sure, they would keep it secret for a little while longer, or probably until they could both leave for college, but he would never let the brunette go because someone else didn't approve of him.

"Tommy. Look at me."

The brunette still refused to raise his gaze, so Newt carried on talking, trying to make him feel better.

"I know this is about my dad, Tommy, but really, I don't care. We will get through high school and then we'll leave this shuckin' city and have a life of our own and we -"

Newt stopped dead as he realised that Thomas was crying. His shoulders were shaking, and even though he still couldn't look him in the eye, tiny teardrops were falling onto his blue jeans.

"Tommy?" Newt breathed, putting his arms around his boyfriend and using his other hand to force him to look up by taking hold of his chin. "Talk to me!"

The brunette started sobbing, making his words hard to understand. "It's - all - m-my fault!" The tears were pouring down his face, and Newt's heart broke at seeing the misery in his eyes. "Your dad will n-never approve!"

"No, he probably won't", Newt said calmly, more so than he felt. "But that's not your fault, Tommy. It's his. Our love is nothing unnatural, and if he can't accept it, he will have to live without me."

It was as if the older boy hadn't been listening. "I think we should probably... you know..." He started crying harder, and Newt knew he had to silence him.

"Shut up, Tommy, we are not breaking up and that's final!"

Thomas looked at him, his eyes huge, the tears clinging adorably to his eyelashes. "Are you serious?" His voice sounded a bit squeaky from crying, but there was hope in it.

"Of course I'm serious, I would never break up with you, you bloody idiot!" That maybe sounded harsher than it was meant to, but Newt wanted Thomas to really get the memo. "I love you and I won't call it quits now! I just needed a few days to myself to make up my mind about my dad, but I know now that I don't care! Now please stop crying because my parents are sleeping downstairs and I like your eyes better without the tears." Newt smiled at him and miraculously, the brunette returned the smile and started wiping his face with his sleeves.

"You know, I don't wanna break up, either", he murmured through his hands.

"That was rather obvious, what with the crying and all."

"Bastard."

"Oh come on", Newt grinned, "you know you love me."

"I do."

"Good. And now that we've established that - what food should I buy for our weekend alone? Mum will take me shopping for groceries in the morning."

They settled into a cuddle position and Thomas started listing all the sweets and snacks he liked - Newt protested at some of them, but mostly just smiled down at the brunette, whose head was lying against his chest. He was glad Thomas had come over and made him realise that nobody, not even his dad, could make him give up on the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. Whatever God there was had made them for each other, and people would just have to accept that or disappear from their lives. Excitedly he realised that he only had to sleep three more nights til they could spend a whole weekend together.

...

Friday, 6:15 a.m.

Newt woke up way too early and immediately knew why. The day had come. His parents were due to leave in less than three hours. Thomas was scheduled to come over half an hour later in case his parents had forgotten anything. Which meant his boyfriend would come over in three hours and fifteen minutes. Seriously, what was air?!

The blonde jumped out of bed because he was way too excited to close his eyes even for one more second. He quickly got into his tiny bathroom and showered the sleepiness off his body. A grin spread across his face. Even though Newt was a tiny bit scared of what could happen today - he was, after all, still a virgin in every way - the euphoria he felt drowned all those worries. He used his favourite shampoo and washed his hair to pass some time, but when he exited the shower, it was only 6:28. Silently cursing the fact that he still had three more hours to kill, he towelled off and put on some comfortable home clothes; he was sure Thomas wouldn't mind him wearing a hoodie - if he didn't like it, he thought giggling, he could always take it off.

6:32. What was he supposed to do? Newt looked around his room. He had already tidied it so much this week there was nothing left to put away or clean. Making his bed was the only option left, and it took him a mere minute. Sitting on his bed (and again creating all the crinkles he had only just erased), he pondered what to do until it hit him - he could make breakfast for his parents and thus be on their good side before they left. The blonde considered walking to the nearest bakery to get them some doughnuts and muffins for them to also take on their trip. Was that going to make his parents suspicious of him? Most likely. Did he need a distraction in order to stay sane? Most definitely. That decided it.

Grabbing his wallet and a tote bag (because he was, after all, a bit of an artsy hipster kid, get over it), he made his way quietly downstairs to put on his shoes. When he opened the door, he saw that it was drizzling and also colder than he had anticipated, so he went back to get his rain jacket before stepping outside.

It was a ten-minute walk to the bakery, and Newt relished the feeling of being outside in the chilly, moist morning air. Maybe it was his inner Brit, but he had always had a soft spot for bad weather, and watching the day become only slightly brighter as the sun rose behind the rain clouds gave him an inner peace that he hadn't felt in days.

He reached the bakery and bought loads of goodies for breakfast; he would probably be too nervous to eat anything, but that didn't matter - he could always devour them later. With his bag filled with croissants and cupcakes, he made his way back to their house. It was past seven when he arrived back home. Newt smiled to himself - he had successfully killed almost a whole hour. He busied himself further by setting the table and making coffee and tea for his parents.

Steps on the stairs announced a few minutes later that his parents were awake. Newt was busy making scrambled eggs when his mum appeared behind him.

"You're making breakfast, honey? That is so lovely, thank you!" She pressed a kiss to his forehead and sniffed. "And you went to the bakery? Can't wait for us to leave, can you?" She grinned at him.

Newt smiled back. "I wanted to get up early. You know, with school startin' soon and all tha'." That was of course not true, but his mum's smile widened. "What a good son I have." She sat down and helped herself to some tea and a croissant.

His dad came in, looking happier than he had all week. "Newton, you're making breakfast?" How observant his parents were. "That is very nice, thank you!"

"You're welcome", Newt answered and served both this parents a plate of scrambled eggs before sitting down between them. Even though he had thought of going back to his room after preparing the meal, he stayed with his parents and listened to his mum chatting excitedly about the upcoming weekend and his dad complaining about the newspaper articles he was reading. It was curious how much the blonde enjoyed this calm and normal breakfast - he would remember this morning as a perfect moment of happy family life in case he would indeed lose it some day. Which was very likely. He shook the thought off. It was not the time for dark thoughts.

Time passed quicker than he would have thought - he helped himself to some tea and a cupcake and was actually surprised when the eight o'clock radio news came on.

"Oh, is that the time? We really should go pack, Carl", Newt's mum said. She rose, and so did her husband. "Thanks so much, honey", Mrs Isaac said and once again kissed her son's forehead.

"Leave it, I'll clean up", Newt said, thankful for another distraction coming along. His mother beamed at him. "I think we did something very right with this one" she said to her husband and kissed him before bouncing out of the room like a fiveyearold, followed by a (weirdly) chuckling Mr Isaac.

Newt smiled to himself and started collecting the plates and mugs and putting them into the sink. He hummed along to the song on the radio as he turned on the hot water and started doing the dishes. It always made him happy to see his mother as euphoric as she was at the moment (a rare sight), and it made him even happier to know that in less than two hours, he would be equally lucky in love with his significant other.

It was 8:20 when Newt put away the last plate and another fit of anxiety overtook him. What was he supposed to do during the next seventy minutes? Cleaning had calmed him. Maybe he should clean some more? But the house was shiny all over, a coatrack home. Read something? Meh, he probably wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. Feeling defeated, he sat down in front of the TV and spent the next forty minutes playing a game on his phone.

And then it was time. His parents both kissed him goodbye (his mother euphorically, his dad hesitatingly) and left the house while yelling instructions like "No visitors!" and "Don't stay up too late!" and "Don't forget to eat properly!". Newt smiled to it all while thinking about how he wasn't seven years old and how it was only two days and how they should get the shuck going, but waved and nodded.

And then they were gone. 9:01. Newt took his post in front of the front door.

9:02. God, he couldn't wait. Maybe he should go back to his phone game.

9:09. Meh, he wasn't any good. Would his parents come back?

9:12. It didn't seem like it.

9:18. Could he risk calling Thomas to come early?

9:19. No, that seemed ridiculous. Also, he was probably already on his way. Get a grip, Newt, he thought.

9:22. There were steps on the front porch. Newt sprang to his feet and opened the door, expecting to see his parents.

But it was Thomas.

Thomas, a backpack over his shoulder, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

The sight was like a vision to Newt. He stood frozen in place for a few seconds before smiling at his boyfriend and stepping aside to let him in. Once the door was closed behind the brunette, Newt pressed him against the front door and kissed him with the fiery passion that he had last experienced when he himself was pressed against Brenda's front door.

When they broke their kiss to catch their breath, Thomas grinned his wolfish grin. "I like this kind of welcome. Let's make it a thing." And he leaned in to catch Newt's lips again with his own.

Their kiss turned hungrier. Tongues danced a quick and heated ballet, and then there were two hoodies on the floor. Newt only broke the kiss to breathe "Bedroom" before he kissed Thomas again and pulled him towards the stairs. By the time they were upstairs, none of them was wearing a shirt or shoes, and the blonde could only barely slam the door with his foot before he found himself on his bed, pinned underneath his boyfriend. Thomas held his face in his hands, his arousal hard against Newt. He leaned in once more, but the brunette hesitated.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

Newt searched Thomas' eyes for insecurity, but found nothing except love and desire. His sentiments exactly. He wasn't nervous or scared. This was exactly what he wanted. This was right. "One hundred shucking per cent. Now get me out of those pants!"

Thomas smiled and complied with the instruction. And suddenly they were both naked and it was a long time before Newt was able to form a coherent thought again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter for you, my dear Newtmas shippers <3 Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :)  
> I hope you're not disappointed because there isn't much alone time in this - I promise, the next two chapters will be more fluff than any of you can stand :D  
> Leave me a comment if you want or say hello on tumblr (my url is nerdylovelyme) :)  
> Loads of love and see you next week! <3  
> xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's your eyes that really enchant me every time I look at you. Those blue beacons of my life." Newt was still whispering, and his wet hands were now on Thomas' cheeks. "God, you don't even realise how amazing you are, do you? But I do. And I love you." Thomas felt as if his heart was about to burst with happiness. How could anybody deserve such a boyfriend?

Thomas couldn't stop smiling, even though the corners of his mouth were starting to hurt. He was lying on his side, his head propped up on his arm, and his other hand was gently caressing Newt's bare back. His flawless, only very slightly tanned back. Thomas drew invisible circles on the blonde's skin as he smiled down on him. Newt's eyes were closed, and his head was lying on his crossed arms as he was breathing evenly, probably asleep. The blanket only barely reached both their waists as they lay on the blonde's bed, still naked.

The amount of happiness Thomas felt over something as trivial as sex was almost embarrassing to himself, but he just couldn't help it. He was still not quite sure if it had really happened, just half an hour ago. Newt under him. Their bodies intertwined. Newt's lips on his neck. Him making love to the blonde. Their shared cries of ecstasy. It had been so much more beautiful than any other sexual experience he'd ever had because this time, his feelings were true. And Newt returned them with so much devotion it took his breath away.

Looking at him was Thomas' favourite thing in the world. Even now, with his eyes closed, Newt radiated beauty. The brunette bent down and started trailing tiny kisses along the other boy's spine. It took a few seconds before his eyelids fluttered and the blonde groaned - a sound of tired bliss. Thomas reached his neck and finally his ear. "Wake up, sleeping beauty", he whispered gently and planted a kiss on Newt's ear.

The blonde looked up at Thomas, seemingly grumpy. "You did NOT just compare me to a buggin' Disney princess, did ya?"

The brunette giggled. "You're much prettier." Then he was serious. "How are you feeling?", he asked the blonde, concerned.

Newt moved a bit as if to check, then groaned quietly. "Sore", he admitted hesitatingly. "I don't want to get up."

Thomas swallowed a bit. He hadn't meant to hurt the younger boy, but that was probably impossible when having sex like that for the first time. "Well, that's good", he said, trying to sound cheerful, "because you don't have to. I'll make some pancakes and serve them to you right where you are." 

Thomas made to get up, but Newt caught his wrist. "Tommy?" he said. 

Thomas looked down at him. "Yeah?"

Newt smiled up at him, still lying on his stomach. "Don't worry about me. I've never been better. That was the single most amazing thing I've ever done in my life."

The brunette bent down to kiss his boyfriend. "For me, too. Be right back."

He jumped off the bed and put on Newt's sweatpants because he could. Bare-chested, he made his way downstairs. 

"I love you!" Newt shouted after him.

"And I love you!" he yelled back, grinning. 

The brunette collected his backpack, which was still lying next to the front door, and made his way to the kitchen. He had never been in any room except Newt's, and he was delighted at how spacy and well equipped the kitchen was. He turned on the radio and quietly sang along to a pop song about a cheerleader while grabbing chocolate and bananas from his backpack, chopping them up and started creating his famous pancake dough.

The first few pancakes were already done and waiting on a plate when Newt, tousled hair and only in boxers, walked in and came over to hug his boyfriend from behind.

"That smells lovely", the blonde whispered into Thomas' ear and pressed his face into the nape of his neck. The brunette shivered involuntarily.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Thomas mock-scolded his boyfriend, but at the same time put his free arm around him. Newt chuckled softly.

"Well, truth is, my bed is not terribly exciting without you in it. Also, I couldn't resist to catch a glimpse of you cooking bare-chested. How domestic you look." The brunette turned to see the younger boy grin at him, and lost for words at this sweet mockery he stuck out his tongue at him. "Well, if you're up, make yourself useful and set the table."

"I thought I could make us a sort of bed on the big living room couch. It can be extended into a double bed, and I though we could throw pillows and blankets on it and cuddle up there. The living room also has a fireplace."

"Awesome idea. You do that, I'll provide the breakfast."

"Sounds lovely."

Newt pressed a few more kisses onto Thomas' shoulder before leaving for the living room. The brunette looked after him for maybe a few seconds too long, almost burning a pancake. That boy was just too handsome to take one's eyes off him.

The blonde reappeared a few minutes later, now wearing a red hoodie with his boxer briefs. It really wasn't too warm, what with all the rain outside. Thomas was actually a bit cold, too, but it was all right standing next to the stove.

"Coffee?" Newt asked his boyfriend, making his way over to the sink.

Said boyfriend smiled. "I'd actually like to try that tea of yours. Is it true you drink it with milk?" The thought made him shudder internally, but he had made up his mind to be open towards cultural differences long ago.

"My mum does. I usually don't. But let's drink it with milk, mate, just for the hell of it." Newt grinned and put the kettle on.

A few minutes later, they were already picnicking on the huge couch, snuggled up under blankets, watching the fire grow in the fireplace. Thomas thought about how he couldn't remember ever having on a fire during the summer holidays. But he didn't mind. This way, he could be pressed close to Newt under a fluffy blanket and have it nice and cosy.

They were eating silently. The brunette had watched the blonde for his reaction when he had first tried the pancakes and had grinned at his pleased sigh (and tried to ban the thought of Newt moaning in a different context from his mind). But now Newt was already at his second pancake, and Thomas was starting to find the silence awkward. And since he was kind of a say-what-you-think kind of guy, he just blurted:

"So, is this the awkward after-sex silence?"

The blonde was seized by a coughing fit, and Thomas patted his back to help his boyfriend breathe again. Tears were streaming down Newt's face by the time he had caught enough air to laugh. "No... Why, does it feel like that to you?"

The brunette blushed slightly. "Kinda, yeah."

Newt grinned and wiped the tears away. "I was actually just enjoying the pancakes and your company. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Suddenly, he looked worried. "Or are you uncomfortable with how it went? Was it... Not as - not as good as with -"

"Whoa, dude, stop it right there!" Thomas exclaimed and put his right index finger to Newt's lips to silence him. "It was..." - he was lost for words for a moment and his face turned an even darker shade of red - "it was better than anything I've ever done with anybody."

The blonde looked content. "Oh. Nice. Well then, no weirded-out silence. But I can still talk if you want." And he plunged into a summary of the book he was currently reading (that book about the boys stuck in a gigantic maze apparently had a sequel), and Thomas smiled to himself as he was listening and watching Newt gesture wildly and letting his pancakes get cold because he was so busy describing the plot. The brunette took a sip of his tea. It actually tasted really nice, but he didn't think he would tell Newt. Not yet.

When they'd finished their (in Newt's case cold) pancakes, Thomas sighed happily and leaned against his boyfriend, who immediately raised his arm so the brunette could snuggle up against his chest like he usually did. He glanced at the clock over the door. 11:50.

"So, what do you want to do?" the older boy asked. "Enjoy my company?" He smiled up at the blonde.

"I have a few ideas", said boy answered, but totally without any innuendo. Thomas grinned.

"What, did you, like, write a list or something?"

Newt turned the slightest shade of pink, but didn't flinch. "Certainly not."

The brunette sat up quickly, almost smacking his head against his boyfriend's chin. "Newton Isaac, you wrote a list of our perfect weekend together?"

"Did not. Shut up."

But Thomas didn't even think about shutting up.

"That is so sweet!! Can I see it? I really wanna do everything on it!!!" He jumped up and down on his knees like an eager little puppy.

Newt sighed in exasperation. "You are impossible, Tommy." But he did get up, picked up their plates, carried them into the kitchen and when he came back, there was a piece of paper in his hands.

Thomas eagerly took it from his hands, ignored the fact that Newt rolled his eyes at him and read: 

\- Pancakes  
\- Cuddling on the couch  
\- Bathtub  
\- Reading together  
\- Waking up together  
\- Watching movies together  
\- Ordering food  
\- Cooking together

When the brunette looked up again, he saw that his boyfriend was watching him anxiously. "Is it too cheesy?" he asked in a timid tone as if he could scare Thomas away.

The other boy smiled gently. "It's perfect. It's exactly what I want, Newt. Just like you."

He leaned in to kiss the younger boy, and it felt good to be alone in the middle of the day, not hiding, not stealing kisses in Brenda's bedroom, but on the Isaac's living room couch, snuggled up under warm blankets. Thomas' hands found their way under Newt's red hoodie and gently caressed the bare skin of his lower back.

Breaking the kiss and touching his forehead to the blonde's, he smiled tenderly at his boyfriend. "How about that bathtub plan, babe?"

Newt smiled back happily, his huge brown eyes glinting with joy. "Let's do it."

...

Thomas was amazed by how self-conscious he felt undressing before Newt despite the fact that they had had sex mere two hours ago. But then, everything had been a blur of passion and heat, clothes flying everywhere (literally - he still hadn't found his socks), and now that there was no need to quickly get out of his sweatpants and the hoodie he had eventually put on (because cold), he felt weird undressing. 

If the blonde felt it too, he didn't let it show. As the water rose in the huge bathroom's equally huge bathtub, Newt threw his clothes on the floor, beamed at his boyfriend and stepped into the tub, shivering slightly. Thomas watched the green water (green because bathing bomb) inch up the boy's stomach, but didn't seem able to move. And said boy seemed to notice.

"Is anything the matter, Tommy?" Newt looked worried. "Don't you want to come in?"

Thomas felt colour creep into his cheeks. It was ridiculous, really. Why did he feel uncomfortable now?

The other boy seemed to realise what was wrong without Thomas saying anything.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Tommy, I am naked, too. Or should I look away?"

Look away? Well, that would be awkward, too. He shook his head. "It's okay." It suddenly hit him that he had never felt self-conscious undressing in front of girls. It was Newt. Newt made him nervous.

And then he simply pulled off his hoodie and sweatpants and quickly stepped into the bathtub. 

Newt giggled his adorable laughter and moved closer, onto Thomas' lap. He reached out to touch the other boy's chest. Thomas had always worked out and was also quite content with his body most of the time, but he was no Minho; Minho had amazing arms and a chest that looked like from a Greek statue. Newt's build was lean, not exactly muscular, but that suited him just fine.

The blonde let his hand slide over Thomas' wet upper body. "Do you even realise how beautiful you are?" he whispered, looking into the brunette's eyes. Said brunette tried to protest, but Newt shushed him. "No, you don't get to interrupt me on this." He touched his wet hand to Thomas's arm, following the veins as if drawing lines.

"Your body is incredible", Newt whispered. "And that's only a small part of it. Your sculptured arms. Your amazing chest. That face that looks like it belongs to a Greek god." He kissed his nose, and the older boy found himself positively swooning. How could anybody be so sweet?

"It's your eyes that really enchant me every time I look at you. Those blue beacons of my life." Newt was still whispering, and his wet hands were now on Thomas' cheeks. "God, you don't even realise how amazing you are, do you? But I do. And I love you." Thomas felt as if his heart was about to burst with happiness. How could anybody deserve such a boyfriend?

The blonde kissed him, and everything, the way he was pressed against him, the way the warm water relaxed him, the kiss, made Thomas' length harden once more. He tried to will it down - Newt was not ready to have another go, what was he thinking - but he suddenly felt a hand wrap around it. Thomas gasped into the kiss, but the other boy wouldn't let him break it. So they kissed, hungrily now, and Thomas moaned against Newt's lips as the blonde jerked his erection at an ever-quickening pace. The warm water, the scent of the bathing bomb, Newt's firm lips - all of that made his arousal even greater, causing him to gasp "I'm going to come" after only a few minutes. Newt quickened his pace, and the heat grew, was almost unbearable, and then he came with his boyfriend's name on his lips.

Panting, he opened his eyes to Newt's dark ones. The younger boy was smiling at him. "See? Never be self-conscious when you're with me."

Thomas smiled weakly. "I'll try." Then he looked at his boyfriend, a question in his eyes. "Do you...?"

Newt grinned. "I'm good. I really enjoyed that, though. I think there is nothing as sexy as your face when you come." Thomas blushed, but grinned, too. Being self-conscious really only got in the way of awesome things.

...

They spent their afternoon on the couch; Newt read to him, and Thomas was once more astonished at how lively his boyfriend could be. The blonde jumped off the couch to re-enact scenes he read, did weird voices and thus brought the story of how those boys from the maze travelled across some desert to life. Afterwards they listened to some music and Thomas showed Newt all the pictures he had taken with his polaroid camera throughout the last years, telling the blonde more about school, the running team, his parents and his life in general. He was afraid of boring the younger boy, but Newt seemed genuinely fascinated by everything concerning Thomas, and Thomas felt encouraged by the way his boyfriend looked at him.

Dusk was approaching when the two boys had their first fight ever - which movie they should watch. They had ordered pizza (since Thomas was "good with whatever", that hadn't been a problem), and now they were sitting on the couch, a pile of DVDs between them, and neither seemed to want to step down from their choice.

"I am NOT watching A Fish Called Wanda, Newt, and that's final!"

"Really, Thomas? 'That is final'? That phrase is a cliché." Newt huffed and crossed his arms. "As is your choice of film. Invictus, really?"

"It's a very good movie about sport."

Newt raised his eyebrows. "You mean the only decent film about sport."

Thomas sighed in exasperation. "Fine, let's watch both."

"Fine. But mine first."

Thomas sighed. "Alright. Because I love you and I am an awesome boyfriend."

Newt grinned. "Yeah, whatever."

They both ended up enjoying both movies. Thomas had to laugh frequently watching the comedy and Newt cried during the final game of Invictus. Thus both boys were happy and content when they made their way upstairs to go to bed. They childishly splashed each other with water while brushing their teeth together and then settled in Newt's bed for the night.

Lying next to his boyfriend in the darkness, Thomas knew this was a moment he would always remember. They were both only in their boxers, and Newt was the big spoon as he was actually the taller one, and with Newt's stomach warm against his back and the blonde's arms around him, Thomas had never felt saver.

"Newt?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"That was the best day of my life."

Newt chuckled, and it was nice to actually feel the vibrations of his chest. "For me, too."

"I love you very much." Thomas turned around in the blonde's arms to face him.

"I love you too, Tommy." Newt kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally, very tenderly, his lips. "Good night, little angel."

"Good night, Newt", Thomas whispered. He turned around again and settled against Newt's chest once more. "Newt?"

"Mhmm?" It was more a humming sound than a word.

"I can't wait to wake up next to you."

The blonde chuckled again, but he was obviously tired. "Well, Tommy, then you should probably get started on the sleeping part."

"Right. Good night."

"Night night, Tommy."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

And Thomas closed his eyes and sank into the best slumber he'd had in ages, held by the arms of the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies :)  
> That was Day One from Thomas' perspective - Day Two will be from Newt's :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff, as always - I appreciate any kind of feedback <3  
> Loads of love and have a good week  
> xx khaleesivero


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt had kind of hoped that showering together would lead to some more steamy action, but he hadn't quite anticipated how successful his mission would be. Thomas was hugging him from behind and kissing his throat even before he'd turned on the water, and he found himself moaning with pleasure at every slight touch.
> 
> "You are so beautiful", Thomas whispered into his ear, making him shiver with pleasure.

Newt woke up and knew that something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger to it, groggy from sleeping as he was. Why hadn't anybody woken him? Also, his bed felt weirdly small today. And very warm. The blonde opened his eyes just a bit to take in his surroundings.

There was somebody lying next to him.

Of course, silly, he scolded himself. The day before had been the best day ever and today was gonna be equally brilliant. Because his parents were gone, and because Thomas was here.

Oh, Thomas.

All sleepiness gone from his system, Newt took his time to admire the sleeping boy. The brunette's eyelashes were extremely long and dark, adding a softening touch to his strikingly handsome but rather angular features. He had a serious case of bed-hair, which Newt had never seen on him and which he found adorable - Thomas, on the other hand, would not wake up to a surprise; Newt's hair always looked as if he'd only just gotten out of bed.

Thomas was lying close to him, his hand holding onto Newt as if needing an anchor. He was still breathing deeply and evenly, and the blonde was for a moment curious as to how they had managed to untangle themselves while asleep without waking each other. But then again, if anybody could do it, it was them.

Newt hadn't had any time to reflect upon what had happened yesterday. He wasn't a virgin anymore. That per se wasn't actually a big deal; virginity was nothing more than a social construct. But still - it had happened with a person he loved with all his heart, and that meant the world to him. Thomas had held him, guided him through the brief moments of pain to pleasure and beyond ecstasy. It had been amazing. And if he was honest - Newt couldn't wait to do it again. But first things first.

The blonde inched closer towards his boyfriend and began to plant tiny kissed on his face; his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips. When he touched his mouth the Thomas', he felt the brunette return the kiss. Newt pulled away slightly, but the older boy didn't seem to be conscious yet. He yawned and pulled the blonde closer, all the while having his eyes closed and not saying anything. Newt let himself be pulled into a hug and watched amusedly as Thomas' breaths deepened again. He giggled.

"Tommy", he said softly as to not startle his boyfriend. "Wake up, Tommy!"

Thomas wrinkled his forehead and murmured something unintelligible before relaxing his features once more.

"Tommy." Newt kissed his lips once more, and Thomas, while still asleep, smiled. It was so adorable the blonde felt like squealing.

After a few more failed attempts to wake the brunette, the younger boy sat up and slowly climbed out of bed. He was only halfway to the door when a faint voice startled him.

"Baby?"

Newt turned around to meet Thomas' bewildered gaze. His boyfriend was sitting in bed, rubbing his eyes, his bed-hair even more impressive than before.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded so tiny, so lost without him, that Newt wanted to hug him close and tell him everything was okay.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, Tommy, I'll be back soon. You just sleep." He smiled at the sleep-drunk boy.

Thomas nodded slowly. "Okay", he said, before falling back onto the bed. Within seconds, his breath was deep and even again, and he was asleep once more.

"What an adorable weirdo", Newt murmured to himself, smiling, as he went downstairs.

As he was cutting up apples and bananas for a fruit salad (Thomas really needed some vitamins), he caught himself whistling a song from that film they had watched the night before, Invictus. He smiled. Compromising his and Tommy's wishes had worked perfectly. Now he only needed to get him to wake up and they could start another wonderful day.

Newt was just making tea (he knew Thomas had liked it the day before, he wasn't that good an actor) when his phone vibrated. The blonde checked it. It was a text from Brenda.

"If you have difficulties waking that guy up, breakfast usually does the trick."

Newt laughed out loud. How came Brenda knew exactly what he needed? He quickly typed an answer.

"Cheers, will do :-)"

Mere seconds later, his phone vibrated again.

":-) Are you enjoying yourself, sweetheart?"

Awww. Brenda could be so sweet. Newt smiled at the screen. He could really count himself lucky to have her.

"Beyond happy. Thank you for being there for me, Brenda!!!"

"No problem xx"

Newt put his phone away and went upstairs, carrying a cup of tea. Maybe, if Thomas didn't wake up, he could pour it all over him.

...

Considering how groggy Thomas had been upon waking up, he was astonishingly fresh as soon as a plate of eggs was in front of him. The two boys were sitting at the breakfast table, and even though it was past nine am, the room would have been quite dark without the lights on as it was once more raining heavily. However, Thomas' sunny mood, a cheerful pop song from the radio and the prospect of spending the entire day with his boyfriend brightened Newt's day in ways a thousands suns couldn't have. The brunette told him everything he'd dreamt the past night (which sounded like a decent plot for a fantasy novel) while stroking the back of the younger boy's hand.

"Wanna shower together?" Newt asked when they were finished and doing the dishes.

Thomas looked as if his boyfriend had just asked him whether he wanted a million in cash. His ego would surely explode if the brunette kept it up. "Sure", he said, and this one syllable was so filled with enthusiasm that Newt had to laugh. "Let's go, then!"

...

Newt had kind of hoped that showering together would lead to some more steamy action, but he hadn't quite anticipated how successful his mission would be. Thomas was hugging him from behind and kissing his throat even before he'd turned on the water, and he found himself moaning with pleasure at every slight touch.

"You are so beautiful", Thomas whispered into his ear, making him shiver with pleasure. "Newt, I want you so much. Do you think...?" He didn't finish his question, but Newt knew what he was asking, and so he nodded.

The brunette's hand slid down Newt's flat, wet stomach and caught hold of his already half-hard length. The blonde gasped as his boyfriend started jerking his erection while at the same time kissing a spot behind his ear that made him positively crazy. Newt turned around to meet Thomas's lips in a heated kiss.

"Maybe we should shower later", the blonde suggested, and Thomas agreed wordlessly by turning the water off and leading his boyfriend back to the bedroom. None of them bothered to towel off; they just let themselves fall onto the bed. The brunette was on top, kissing his way down Newt's chest, across his stomach and down to his erection. The younger boy gasped as Thomas took his length into his mouth as far as it would go. He fisted one hand into the older boy's dark hair as he reached for a bottle of lube without stopping to blow him and moistened his index finger. Thomas gingerly brought his wet, cold finger to Newt's entrance and started pushing in. The intrusion still felt a bit weird, but in an extremely good way. The blonde was a moaning mess by the time Thomas had stretched him enough to put a second finger inside him.

"Tommy", he gasped, "please. Take me."

Thomas shook his head ever so slightly. "Patience", he murmured, his lips still on Newt's almost painfully hard erection.

"Please, Tommy, I'm - I'm not gonna last if you keep that up." Newt wiggled under his touch, and Thomas relented. "How do you want me, love?" he whispered.

Newt moaned. "Can I be on top?"

Thomas had only time to nod before Newt pressed him into the mattress, kneeling above him. He tore the condom's wrapping (where had that condom even come from? He didn't even care at this point) and quickly put it over his boyfriend's erection, poured lube into his hand, eager to slick the brunette's length up, jerking him longer than necessary. Newt grinned when Thomas' eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure of his touch.

"Babe, I'm close, please -" The brunette stopped when Newt began sinking down onto his length. The sensation of being stretched by the considerable size of Thomas' erection still stung, but Newt took his time adjusting to it, and while he did, his boyfriend was there to hold him, his hands framing the blonde's face.

"Are you alright, Newt?" Thomas asked, looking just as anxious as he had the day before.

Newt answered by grinding down onto his boyfriend's length, causing him to moan in pleasure. The blonde pushed him so he was lying flat on the bed, and now he started riding the older boy in earnest; bracing himself on Thomas' chest, he set an ever-quickening pace, bouncing on the brunette's dick, his eyes closed, lost in pleasure. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat as he moved. Moans constantly fell from his mouth, and they became throatier as Thomas closed his hand around his erection and jerked it at the same rhythm the blonde was setting.

"Fuck, Newt, I'm gonna come", Thomas moaned, sitting up, holding onto him with his free hand.

"I'm so close, Tommy, I'm -" Newt felt himself come all over Thomas' hand the same moment as the brunette cried out in ecstasy. They hugged each other even closer, not saying a word, just feeling each other.

"I love you", Thomas whispered after a few moments. "Thank you."

"I love you, too, Tommy. And I really think we need a shower now."

...

Newt wasn't exactly fond of doing nothing, but doing nothing with Thomas felt awesome. They were cuddled up on the couch once more (as the bed was still wet), wearing sweatpants and hoodies and just flipping through the TV programs, sipping tea (the brunette had finally admitted that he liked it). Thomas begged Newt to go to the history channel, and the blonde relented. A documentary about Ancient Rome was on, and the brunette squealed in delight like a fan girl. The younger boy watched his boyfriend watch the documentary, fascinated by Thomas' fascination (even though, honestly, he also thought history was pretty cool).

"Did you know being gay was totally hip back then?" Thomas asked Newt, looking over at him, weirding him out a bit. What was he trying to say?

The blonde frowned. "Are you gay? I thought you really enjoyed sleeping with girls before we met?"

The brunette looked confused. "I - I dunno. Sure, that was nice, too, but... But now I have YOU." He made the YOU sound like chocolate and tea and warmth and everything nice, and Newt blushed, flattered.

Thomas shrugged. "I guess I am Newtsexual if that's okay."

The blonde attack-hugged him then, pressing kisses onto the older boy's face until he shrieked. "That's perfectly fine", Newt grinned.

...

It took them about three minutes to find out that they were going to be one of those couples who had trouble cooking together.

It was early afternoon, and Thomas had been going on for half an hour about how he was starving ("That's impossible, Tommy, you only finished the fruit salad an hour ago!") before Newt had agreed to get out from under the warm blankets and into the cool kitchen. The blonde had suggested they make curry, and ordered Thomas to cook the rice and cut the meat while he would cut the vegetables and set the table, and then they would do the cooking as well as the flavouring together. However, Thomas wasn't content with what Newt was doing and vice versa.

"Really, babe, the carrots need to be roasted beforehand, or they will never be soft just from cooking in the curry!"

"Trust me, Tommy, I've done this a hundred times, it will be fine. Why are those meat chunks so big, by the way? They'll take ages to be fully cooked!"

They were bickering for a few more minutes before Newt had enough. "Alright, Tommy, that's it, I'll do it my-"

He couldn't finish, however, because Thomas had pressed him against the wall and was kissing him. And when Thomas was kissing him, nothing mattered - not that the carrots would be too soft if the brunette insisted on roasting them or that the meat wouldn't be done - because their lips were everything that was important, and he never wanted to stop kissing this boy, ever.

Thomas broke the kiss eventually because they both needed air, and grinned at the taller boy. "I'll do everything the way you want, babe, but just so you know - you're adorable when you're complaining like that."

Newt huffed. "Brilliant, I am adorable when annoyed. Alright, let's do it, or you will indeed starve!"

Under Newt's supervision, the curry was on the table in no time, and even Thomas had to admit that it made sense to not roast the carrots and cut the meat into smaller pieces.

...

Thomas fell asleep on the couch after their late lunch (seriously, how many hours could that boy sleep a day?) and Newt seized the time to fetch his sketchbook and draw his boyfriend. It was easier than he'd have thought; the brunette's face was already as familiar to him as his own, and because his eyes were closed, the impossibility of drawing his hauntingly beautiful eyes was taken care of. Balancing the book on his knees, he let his pencil dance across the page and he was admiring his only just finished sketch when his phone vibrated. Curious, he reached for it. Brenda and his mum had already texted that day and Thomas was here - who could it possibly be?

He opened the message. Teresa.

"Hey Newt, how are you? Wanna come over for dinner? Mum says you shouldn't be alone all weekend! xoxo"

Newt groaned. This was tricky. He really didn't want to go over to Teresa's, but if he didn't, he ran the risk of her visiting him. And he couldn't let that happen. Then it hit him.

"Thanks, but I'm actually at a friend's for dinner. Tell your mum thanks, too."

That was alright, wasn't it? This way, she wouldn't check on him because she thought he was gone. Her answer came seconds later.

"Oooh do I know her? ;)))"

One more groan left Newt's throat. That girl was impossible. And so extremely wrong. He didn't bother to answer.

...

The rest of the night could have been unspectacular, but of course, Thomas made everything spectacular. They had discovered that they both liked that mystery drama TV show, and so they marathoned a few episodes. They had a brilliant time sharing inside knowledge about the show and trivia and joking about who should be with whom until Thomas grew sleepier by the minute and (once more) fell asleep on the couch. Newt could not wake him up no matter how hard he tried, so he just turned off the TV and the lights and snuggled up against the brunette's chest. The older boy hugged him closer, not even waking up, and Newt closed his eyes, smiling. The way Thomas even felt his presence when asleep was just one of the things that made their relationship so magical.

He fell asleep on Thomas' chest, hoping that this weekend would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that was Chapter 12, including my first ever gay sex scene - I hope it was okay :D  
> This whole weekend thing should only have been one chapter but come on, who am I kidding, we love that fluffy stiff before the angst is back, am I right? :)  
> Thanks for reading and please articulate your reaction in the comments :)  
> I hope you have a great week! Next week's chapter will be one day early as I'll go on holiday on Monday.  
> Loads of love xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...almost breathing the words, he said: "Make me."
> 
> He hadn't anticipated Newt's reaction.
> 
> The blonde crossed the space between them with a few quick strides and jumped into Thomas' arms, which caught him. The two boys' lips caught in a fiery kiss as the brunette pushed his boyfriend against the wall and Newt managed to cross his legs behind the small of the older boy's back. The blonde bit his lip and Thomas moaned, tugging at Newt's shirt...

Thomas woke up to the sound of rain drumming against the windows and to an unexpected weight on his chest. He blinked a few times to understand what he was seeing.

He was sprawled across the huge living room couch, just like he had been the night before (when they were watching that show about teenage werewolves which Brenda found so ridiculous but he secretly liked, which he would only ever admit to Newt, who, amazingly, secretly liked it, too). The light in the room was dim with the curtains drawn, and, judging by the sound of the rain, a sunless sky. However, his personal sunshine was smiling sweetly at him. 

Newt was lying on his chest, his chin on his hands, his hair as untamed as ever, his eyes huge in the dim light. He didn't look sleepy at all, which probably meant he had been awake for quite some time but hadn't moved. Thomas groaned.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, yawning.

The blonde smiled. "An hour, approximately. You just look so sweet when you're sleeping, I couldn't bear to leave." Awww. That boy. Cuteness overload.

Thomas smiled at him and rose a bit to kiss his boyfriend. He probably had morning breath - he hadn't even brushed his teeth the night before! - but he didn't mind. This was Newt, the person he loved most in the world, and nothing would stop him from kissing that boy when and if he felt like it.

Newt responded immediately, reaching out for Thomas as if he had been waiting the last hour for this kiss (which he probably had). It was a sweet, tender, almost shy kiss that turned the brunette's guts into a swarm of butterflies.

"Good morning", Newt whispered.

"Good morning." The older boy hugged the blonde closer. "What's on today's list, baby?"

Newt stuck out his tongue at him but answered. "Let's go away."

Thomas' eyes grew wide. He hadn't anticipated this answer, and he was more that confused. "Away? Where?" Suddenly, he was wide-awake.

The younger boy shrugged. "I don't know? Put on a rain jacket, drive for half an hour and take a walk somewhere. I really want to get some fresh air." He paused, looking weary. "Maybe we can also have lunch somewhere?" Thomas knew what the blonde wanted; he longed to go out in the open, too. He wanted to take Newt on a real date - pick him up with his car, take him to a restaurant, maybe a movie. Casually wave at people he knew, introduce the other boy as his boyfriend. Hold hands in public, kiss him on the cheek (no making out because PDA was not really his thing, but this was Newt, so maybe PDA was okay? Whatever). But this was still a thing of the future.

Going out was risky. Even if they drove a couple of miles out of the city. Someone might see them. Someone might recognize them. But he really needed to see Newt smile.

"I'd love to", the brunette whispered softly.

...

It was still rather early (half past eight - Thomas must have fallen asleep quite early the night before, it seemed) so they took their time making waffles (the brunette took charge as he needed to restore his ego as a cook that was still hurt from the curry incident, and Newt graciously let him without mentioning it). The cooking worked better this time, and soon they were goofing and dancing around the kitchen to a playlist of Newt's favourite songs.

"Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go", Newt sang as he raised their intertwined hands and gave Thomas a twirl. The brunette was not exactly graceful, but he giggled and obliged his boyfriend before ordering him back to stirring the dough.

"You know, that's actually my Tommy playlist" the blonde said, good mood radiating from his smiling face in such a way that the older boy couldn't help but mentally compare him to the sun once more. Only that he didn't have to sneeze whenever he was looking directly at Newt.

"You have a Tommy playlist?" The brunette asked, only a bit bewildered and very much moved. "What's on it?"

Newt grinned. "Every beautiful, bittersweet love song I could come up with. And a few tracks by One Direction."

Thomas laughed. "I don't really know what to say to that. Thanks, I guess?"

The blonde winked at him. "Do that. Harry Styles is a pretty one."

And then he ducked as the brunette threw a kitchen towel at him and continued to laugh as Thomas chased him around the kitchen.

...

They decided on showering in separate bathrooms so they wouldn't give in to the temptation of each other's naked bodies. Newt said it all when he pointed out how "we can always steal half an hour during the night, but when do we ever have the opportunity to go outside together?" So Thomas quickly showered in the downstairs bathroom that was much too huge without Newt there. He put on his jeans and a green hoodie he had sneaked out of his boyfriend's closet before going upstairs.

Newt was still barefoot, searching through his wardrobe. He didn't immediately turn around when Thomas entered the room. "Tommy, have you seen my -" The blonde finished his half turn and grinned. "Why, Tommy, that's my sweater you're wearing."

The brunette grinned, answering in a similar style to Newt's original comment's. "Is it now. I never noticed."

The younger boy raised an eyebrow and leaned against the closet, his arms crossed, an expression of playful scepticism on his face. "In fact it is. And I think you should better give it here or I'll freeze to death outside in the pouring rain."

Thomas raised both eyebrows. Two could play at this game. Almost breathing the words, he said: "Make me."

He hadn't anticipated Newt's reaction.

The blonde crossed the space between them with a few quick strides and jumped into Thomas' arms, which caught him. The two boys' lips caught in a fiery kiss as the brunette pushed his boyfriend against the wall and Newt managed to cross his legs behind the small of the older boy's back. The blonde bit his lip and Thomas moaned, tugging at Newt's shirt, and the younger boy returned the gesture, gripping the hem of his own hoodie the other boy was still wearing. The brunette broke the kiss long enough to pull the sweater over his head, and when he did, Newt pushed him back, jumped to his feet and put on the hoodie before Thomas even knew what was happening.

"What the -"

Newt laughed happily. "You said make me, so I did. Are you ready to go?"

Thomas was still grumbling and fighting back a smile by the time he had pulled on a different hoodie of Newt's, packed his stuff (because who knew how long they would be?) and put it in the trunk of his car. He was now sitting in said vehicle, the blonde riding shotgun, both of them in rain jackets, the water pouring down the windshield.

He turned to the younger boy. "Where should we go?"

Newt beamed at him. "I have no idea. I just feel so... free, all of a sudden. Why don't we go into the Paradise Woods? I bet nobody would be as crazy as to take a romantic stroll there on a Sunday morning." His happy demeanour was contagious, and finally Thomas let the smile that had been tugging at the sides of his mouth for the last ten minutes spread across his face. Newt was just too sweet to stay mad at. And, to be fair, he HAD said "Make me". So yeah. His bad.

The woods were about twelve miles outside the city. The distance sounded sensible, and so did Newt's plan. Thus, Thomas nodded and started the car.

The drive could have been gloomy, but of course it wasn't with Newt there. He had claimed himself to be master of the stereo and was switching from one indie rock station to another, singing along in his surprisingly beautiful and strong voice. Was there anything this boy couldn't do? Drawing, writing, singing, cooking, boyfriending... Thomas would have been jealous if all that hadn't been for his benefit, too. So he just enjoyed listening to Newt singing along to a Killers tune and stole glances at his fair hair that, despite the grey light that engulfed this day, shimmered like golden threads.

They reached the edge of the forest and Thomas parked the car in the dead end street he usually used when coming there. Minho and he sometimes felt like going for a run somewhere else, so he had been there before and was familiar with the paths that sneaked their way through the thick trees.

The two boys put their hoods up and got out of the car. Thomas walked around the vehicle to meet Newt. A few blonde strands were fighting the restraining hood, a look that suited the younger boy really well. The brunette stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend before taking his hand and leading him down the nearest path.

The forest was magical in the dim, greenish light. Even though it was already the second week of September, the trees still had most of their leaves, and the lush sound of raindrops falling onto them might just have been Thomas' favourite sound in the world (after Newt's voice, obviously). The green roof they created did not really prevent them from being rained upon, but neither of the two boys seemed to mind. Newt's thumb was drawing lazy circle on the back of Thomas' hand, causing goose bumps to rise on his arms. There was no noise except the rain and their trainers on the wet ground, and for a while, it seemed as if neither wanted to disturb the peaceful half-silence.

Newt looked up into the greenery above, a tiny sigh escaping his lips. "Summer's over. I guess you won't be climbing up onto my roof for a long time now." It sounded so melancholy that it almost broke the brunette's heart.

Thomas stopped walking and touched the hand that wasn't holding his boyfriend's to said boyfriend's face. "We'll find a way, Newt, I promise."

A smile took over the blonde's face. "I know, Tommy." He shook his head. "I am such an idiot to bring this up now. What was I thinking." He tried to turn away, but Thomas wouldn't let him.

"Don't insult my boyfriend, you shank", he said playfully, but his eyes remained soft. "Newt, baby, it will all be alright. If this weekend has shown me anything, then it's that we belong together and that I want to be with you."

At the sound of that, the smile on Newt's face went back to being as radiant as ever. "I love you", he whispered before kissing Thomas, and the brunette wanted to catch the moment and keep it in a jar so he could let it out and re-live it whenever he was sad. God, was he philosophical.

Actually...

"Baby, would you mind if I took a picture of us?" 

Newt's eyes seemed alarmed for a moment. "Why?" Thomas knew it was risky, but he still wanted a picture of his boyfriend. That really wasn't too much to ask of life, was it?

"Because I want to look at it and feel what I am feeling now whenever you're gone?"

The blonde relaxed. "Of course, Tommy."

And then, Thomas pulled out his phone and took the first selfie they'd ever do. It was too dark, and his phone got wet, and Newt couldn't keep still, and they had to try approximately twelve times, but finally the older boy was content, and really, the picture was perfect. It didn't catch the beautiful colour of Newt's hair, but the younger boy's smile was as magnificent as in real life. Taking a picture of themselves felt like a big step, somehow; it was the first prove that they had ever spent time together apart from the barbecue after the discussion. But it felt good. Daring. And totally right.

They wandered about the woods for another hour until the rain had become less of a romantic detail and more of a nuisance to them. Thomas suggested getting lunch, and Newt happily agreed. He was obviously delighted that it had been the older boy who'd suggested leaving first, as he, as half a Brit, as he had mentioned once or twice (or nine times) didn't mind the rain at all.

Thanks to Thomas' knowledge of their whereabouts and potential shortcuts it took them only a few minutes to get back to the car. Once inside, he turned on the heater and looked over at his boyfriend once more. "Any ideas?"

Newt thought for a moment. "There is a brilliant diner a few miles in direction of Scorch City. Have you ever been there? I think it's called Homestead."

Thomas shook his head. "No, I haven't, but it sounds like a plan." He started the car and steered it back onto the main road and into the direction Newt was telling him.

The blonde seemed less bubbly, now only humming along to the radio.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Thomas asked, smiling over at the younger boy while waiting at a red light.

Newt stopped humming. "How could you tell?"

The confusion in Newt's glance prevailed while Thomas laughed.

They reached the diner, a small but cosy-looking building next to the road, and parked the car in the small parking lot. It was hardly raining now, so both boys left their rain jackets in the car and got out to enter the restaurant. It was decorated in a sort of fifties style, warm colours and vintage posters everywhere, bright red booths lining the walls; it was warm inside, and there were quite a lot of people there. Newt gestured over to the back of the room, and Thomas nodded, following his boyfriend to the table. They were not holding hands anymore.

Newt chose the side not facing the door, and the brunette sat down opposite of him. They had barely sat down when a friendly-looking guy who was about their age came over to bring them the menus.

"I am paying", Thomas said as soon as the guy was gone.

"The hell you are", Newt argued. "Why would you?"

"Because you paid all the groceries for our weekend and our pizza on Friday. Now stop arguing and order something. You're cranky when you're hungry. And by cranky I mean still adorable." Newt smiled sourly and buried his nose in his menu.

The waiter came back to take their orders a few minutes later, and both of them ordered burgers and side dishes, hungry as they were. The blonde put his chin in his hand, smiling contently, and let his other hand slide over to take Thomas' as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The brunette felt the butterflies stir in his stomach and he was just about to say something when -

"Edison?"

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

"What are you doing here?"

Thomas saw Newt's eyes widen in panic, but managed to tear his gaze away from him and turned his head to see - Minho.

He could have laughed with relief, because of all the people who could have seen them, his friend was definitely the most desirable option. Even though the way Minho was staring at him in confusion didn't seem very desirable at all.

"Hey, Minho", Thomas said. He knew it was lame. "You remember Newt?" he asked, gesturing towards the blonde, who was still holding his hand; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the captain of the running team.

"I remember him, alright." Minho slid into the booth next to Thomas, his eyes boring into him. "Thomas, are you apeshit fucking crazy?"

The brunette thought of possible comebacks, like how Minho should stop stealing catchphrases from Youtube stars, but he didn't say any of them out loud. His friend seemed pretty mad right now, and he did have massive arms.

"You know I have no problem with you telling your parents you're at my place when you're actually... Doing other things", Minho glanced over at Newt, who blushed, a defensive expression on his face. "But you do realize that this, whatever this is, could actually be dangerous?" His face softened a bit. "And I don't mean for you, necessarily. But for pretty boy." The Asian kid looked over at Newt once more. "No offence."

"None taken. I'm sexy and I know it." The blonde said it without changing his expression, and Thomas couldn't help but laugh. His boyfriend was a cheeky bastard. "And for what it's worth, I am his boyfriend."

Minho looked at the blonde for a few seconds before smiling a surprisingly kind smile. "I'd gathered that much. Welcome to the family, kiddo. I hope you'll live."

Newt smiled one of his sweet half-smiles. "I will if you don't tell."

Minho grinned. "A gentleman does not catch his bro kiss and tell." He patted Thomas' back. "So he's the one who got you over that red-haired witch. Good for you." And one more grin for Newt: "I owe you."

The younger kid returned the smile, and if it hadn't all been so stressful, Thomas would have actually been happy that his boyfriend was charming his friends one after the other.

Their burgers came then, and Minho made to get up. "You driving to school tomorrow, Edison?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Thomas tried to play along.

"Sure, need a lift?"

"That'd be awesome." He winked at Newt. "Take care, pretty", he said. "See you tomorrow, Edison." And with that, he turned and left.

Newt let out a deep sigh. "Oh my God, that was so stressful. Also, why can he call me pretty and I can't call Harry Styles pretty?"

Thomas raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Of all the questions you could ask right now, you choose this one?"

The blonde shrugged. Either he put on a good show hiding just how distressed he was - or he really was that cool. Either way, he snatched up his burger and took a bite.

Thomas stayed silent for a few minutes, his head raging with thoughts. What if anyone else had seen them? What if somebody betrayed them? He was so scared - not on his own behalf, but on Newt's. He'd never be able to look himself in the mirror again if something happened to his boyfriend because of him.

"Tommy."

He looked up from his plate and realized he'd stopped eating. The brunette raised his gaze further to meet Newt's eyes. They were warm, full of love. 

"Tommy. Stop worrying. Everything's okay." The blonde smiled. "Now eat before I steal your burger."

...

They finished their lunch in a better mood, and the younger boy managed to persuade his boyfriend to share desert before they left (which, Thomas vowed, would never happen again. Newt and him struggling over the last bite of the brownie wasn't pretty, true love or not). Just as they were about to get into the car (Thomas had paid and Newt had pouted), the blonde's phone vibrated, announcing a text.

"It's from my mum", he said, frowning. "They'll be home in two hours."

"Oh." Thomas put on his seatbelt and started the car. "Do you want me to help you clean up?"

The younger boy shook his head, making his blonde hair fly about. "No, thanks. I'll be fine." He paused. "Also, I think that maybe I won't let you go if you come with me into the house."

Thomas knew exactly what he meant. He smiled a sad smile. "I feel you."

The rest of the drive was melancholic, even though they both tried to cheer the other boy up. Comments like "We can do this again soon!" or "I can't wait for our next sleepover!" felt like lies, because they were. Newt was the first one to admit it.

"This won't happen again for a long time and that sucks."

And Thomas had really nothing to add to that.

He dropped off Newt at his house - "dropped off" meaning they shared about twenty kisses and vows of love (it was raining heavily again, so they didn't think it was a problem) before the blonde climbed out of the car and turned to wave. He just kept standing there, and Thomas kept not driving away, and they both knew someone had to be sensible and go, and so Newt, the rain having plastered his bangs to his forehead, waved one last time and went inside.

Thomas reversed the car and sped away, raindrops crashing against his windshield like bullets. The sky was weeping for them, he was sure, and honestly, he felt like joining in. Because as magical and beautiful their weekend had been, reality was back. And right now, it was a shitty one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My loves, I know it's a day early, but I am leaving for a girls' trip today and there will be strictly no laptops (oh God) so I'll update today :) Next week it should be Monday, though, or Tuesday at the latest!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a ton of fun and feels writing it - let me know what you think of it :)  
> Loads of love and have a great week,  
> xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see more of Brenda because Brenda is awesome. Also: fluff - because duh :D

Newt dropped his backpack next to the front door and closed said door behind himself.

"I'm home", he shouted, kicking off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen where he found his mum sitting at the kitchen table, writing something. "Hello, sweetheart", she greeted him, looking up and smiling at her only son. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Newt opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice. He knew his mum loved it when he talked about school, so he went on. "We were talking about the War of 1812 in American History today. I felt kind of weird." He laughed, and his mum joined in. "Also, we got our first assignment in English today. Can you believe it? It's only the second week, and we already have to write a five-page essay! But at least we get to do it in pairs."

His mum looked up from her paperwork once more. "Oh?"

Newt blushed a bit. "Yeah. If it's all right, I will go over to Brenda's now, so we can decide on a book to write about. I didn't have time to talk to her in school, she was busy with the yearbook committee during lunch." The hell she had been, they had been sitting together. Actually, they had been sitting together every day since the term had started, and Newt liked it a lot. Brenda was smart and fun and he had the feeling that she didn't just like him for Thomas' sake, but that she was genuinely fond of him. It felt great. "I will be back in time for dinner, I promise."

Mrs Isaac nodded. "Of course, honey. You are such a diligent student. Dinner's at seven thirty."

Newt moved over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Thanks, mum", he said and smiled at her. "I'll just go upstairs to drop my bag and then I'll be on my way."

"Do you need the car?" The blonde woman had already gone back to her paperwork. Newt wondered what it was, but asking now would probably make him late for Tom-, erm, Brenda.

"No, thanks", he shouted, already in the hallway, grabbing his bag. "I feel like walking."

He sprinted upstairs, threw most of his stuff out of his backpack (except for his English books, because they really had to write an essay), then went into the bathroom to use a splash of perfume. He smiled at himself in the mirror - blonde hair as wild as ever, defined cheekbones, big dark eyes. He felt good, handsome, bold - and he was excited to see his boyfriend again.

He quickly walked downstairs, put on his shoes, yelled a "see you later" and left the house. It was a fifteen-minute walk to Brenda's house, and the weather was enjoyable enough, the autumn sun just warm enough for him to walk only in a hoodie. He looked up at the blue sky, briskly making his way down the sidewalk. It was almost October - the election was only a bit more than two weeks away now, and Newt was feeling both terrified and hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be all right for Thomas and him.

They had only seen each other twice since The Best Weekend Ever almost two weeks ago, both meetings happening at Brenda's house. Brenda's parents were doctors at the local hospital, and given that they were at work, the house was empty and open to them. 

The Best Weekend Ever. Sigh. It really had been the best weekend ever (that one bore repeating). Even though it had ended pretty abruptly, with his back pressed to the entrance door, his face in his hands, trying to hold back the tears before quickly destroying any evidence of Thomas' presence. And then there was the Minho-incidence. Newt liked the raven-haired boy, even though he acted very coolly and nonchalantly most of the time (as far as he could tell). Minho had seemed genuinely worried for him, even though they didn't actually know each other. The blonde would have liked to get to know the boy better; all of Thomas' friends seemed to be so nice. More's the pity.

As there hadn't really been any homework yet, Newt had thought it best not to go to Brenda's too often as to not raise suspicions, but he had silently thanked their teacher today when he had announced their first essay had to be written in pairs. This was the perfect excuse for him to see Thomas more often.

The brunette, of course, didn't need to make any excuses. Because his parents were fine with him being at Brenda's. Thomas had told him that they had been allowed to have sleepovers all throughout puberty. He couldn't even imagine what his dad would say if he asked his permission to sleep at a girl's house. Take him to church, probably.

He reached Brenda's house and pressed the bell button. Only seconds later, the door flew open, and there was Thomas, grinning at him.

Newt would never get over how beautiful his boyfriend looked. Joy was his favourite expression on Thomas' face (probably even beating ecstasy, who knew); the way his blue eyes lit up, the way tiny dimples appeared on his face, the way his slightly crooked but adorable teeth showed made Newt want to smile, too. So he did.

He entered the house without saying anything, expecting being pressed against the door any second, and sure enough, his boyfriend greeted him in their usual way, kissing him sweetly, but with unhidden passion.

"Hey", Thomas whispered, smiling once more.

"Hey", Newt answered, touching his forehead to Thomas'. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good", the brunette answered, stroking the younger boy's face tenderly. "But you are a definite improvement."

They shared another kiss before rather loud steps on the stairs announced Brenda's arrival. The two of them sprang apart before she could complain. "Hi Newt", she said in her strong, yet warm voice, smiling at him and jumping down the last two steps to hug the blonde. "Thomas, can you make coffee? Newt and I will go upstairs to choose a book." She sounded determined, and Newt smiled. This was a thing he liked about Brenda - her determination in everything she did, like when she convinced her school friends how he was a nice guy who would be great company at their lunch table.

"Sure", Thomas said, because it was not easy to defy Brenda, and he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before making his way to the kitchen. The girl smiled at Newt and beckoned him to follow her upstairs to her room.

Brenda's rather messy room was colourful and packed with books, paintings, books, sports equipment, books, clothes and more books. It gave the impression of somebody who was always busy, always active, always rushing somewhere to do something, yet always in the mood for a good book. Her room described the girl perfectly. Newt loved it.

He sat down on the bed, because the couch was covered in clothes, and opened his bag to take out his books and the notes he'd made during reading them. Their teacher had given them several books to choose from, and they had to analyse the main characters. Not a particularly thrilling or creative task, but as far as Newt was concerned - the more work it took, the better.

Brenda sat down next to him and looked at the books. "So", she said. "Ideas?"

Newt shrugged. "I have a few don'ts I can offer."

The girl grinned. "Go ahead, then!"

The blonde boy grinned back. "I would rather write ten essays than one about The Scarlet Letter. It is so boring and clichéd, like, they do that in every High school film ever made."

"Granted. So what do you suggest?"

The boy shrugged once more. "I liked Great Expectations fine. I think we could work very well with the main character's development."

Brenda grunted and nodded while reading his notes on the novel. Newt noticed that her nails were a different colour than they had been on the bus this morning. When she looked up, she smiled. "Alright, let's do it that way."

Thomas came in just then, balancing three cups of coffee on a tray. "Black, one sugar for the lady, milk and one sugar for the fellow over there with the hella good hair and - well never mind what I am having - and cookies", he announced, grinning at his friends and putting the tray down next to them on the bed. Newt laughed - he understood the Taylor Swift reference while Brenda looked a bit confused, but still took the mug and sipped her coffee. 

"Thanks, Tommy", the younger boy said, taking his mug and smiling at his boyfriend, who returned the smile. So much smiling today, he thought. But he didn't mind one bit - that was just how this guy made him feel.

Said guy joined the two others on the bed, lying down with his head in Newt's lap, and started reading for his Spanish homework while his friends continued their discussion.

"Should we distribute the characters or would you rather write it all together? Or should we look at different aspects? You know, like, you write about the past of all the characters and I write about their relationships or...?" Brenda asked, shooting an amused glance at Thomas, whose brows were furrowed in concentration. Newt played with the brunette's hair absentmindedly, and the older boy seemed to practically purr under his touch.

"Oh, I think character-wise. Maybe I could take the female characters and you the male ones?"

The girl smiled happily. "That's a cool idea, Newt! Let's do it that way!"

They started to brainstorm character traits and other details, taking notes and laughing, while Thomas remained silent, only chuckling along with his friends now and then. They munched cookies and after half an hour, they each had a page of notes for their parts.

"Working with you is so great, Newt", Brenda said happily. "I can't believe my best friend there got me the best partner I ever had."

The blonde blushed. He was extremely thrilled that the girl felt this way about working together, because he did, too. "Likewise", he said, smiling.

Thomas sat up with lightening speed. "Does that mean you're done? Can I stop studying now?" He sounded like a child eager for playtime, and the other two teens laughed wholeheartedly at his sweetness.

Brenda grinned. "Yes, you can, Tom."

The three of them settled in more comfortable positions, Thomas putting his arm around the younger boy. "I've been meaning to ask you, babe. Do you think you could get away tomorrow night?"

Newt was surprised. "Why, what's tomorrow?" Brenda made a knowing sound behind him, and he glanced over at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing", Thomas said soothingly, "It's just that Minho has invited us. Just our group - Brenda, me, Ben, Chuck. It's been some time since we've hung out. And he asked me if I could bring you so they could get to know you better."

"It would be awesome if you were there, too, Newt", the girl confirmed, smiling at him in this I-genuinely-like-you-way the blonde appreciated so much.

Newt felt both anxious and joyous at this prospect. He dearly wanted to get to know Thomas' friends, but he wasn't sure if he could make it. Also, he was a bit doubtful if he could trust two boys he'd never met - Ben and Chuck - with the biggest secret he'd ever had and that could easily end his life as he knew it. He didn't want to admit it, though.

"I'll see what I can do", he said nonchalantly and smiled at his boyfriend. "Can I tell you tonight?"

"Of course." The older boy smiled, obviously glad he hadn't declined immediately, and seeing his smile, so was Newt. "As far as I know, there's something political going on, so maybe..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Newt's voice trailed off. There it was again. The election. He was incredibly scared of that bloody election day. It would take place on Sunday two weeks from now, in a mere 17 days. Their whole life would be shaped by the result.

As if he'd felt it, Thomas squeezed him tightly. "Don't be afraid", he whispered. "We can do it. I promise."

Newt nodded. "I'm not afraid", he lied, smiling at Thomas. "I've got you. And we've got Brenda." He looked over at the girl, who blushed slightly, but seemed pleased. "Stop being so emotional", she growled, but a smile appeared on her face. Despite her sometimes wild behaviour, she really was a sweet creature.

They hung out for another hour or so, chatting about school; Thomas told the hilariously funny episode of how their running coach had failed to realise that Minho had manipulated the order for their new running clothes so they looked rather awesome (no embarrassing shorts this year, and his dad had made sure to act as if it was impossible to take them back), and Brenda elaborated on the fact that they had a pregnant girl in their English class. Newt liked the way the three of them could spend time together without it being awkward. Sure, he would have loved to be alone with Thomas - he yearned for his touch, for his body - but he was glad to be able to see him at all, so he didn't even think about complaining about the current situation. Things were going much better than he would have thought.

Which was why he decided to ask his mum before dinner tonight. He would leave early and see if he could persuade her to let him go to Minho's the following day. Maybe he was pushing his luck, but he really wanted to meet his Tommy's friends.

"I think I'd better go, then", he announced, and immediately, Thomas' face fell. "Already?" he asked with a sad puppy face that made Newt's heart melt. But he had to stay strong. 

"Yeah. I have to try to catch my mum alone and ask her about tomorrow night. Brenda, is it okay if I say we're going to the movies or something?" He glanced at the girl, who was folding the clothes on the bed. "Knock yourself out", she replied, and the blonde nodded a thanks.

"Right", the brunette said, looking much happier than he had just half a minute ago. The way Thomas' facial expressions changed was adorable; his face was an open book, easy to read for anybody who knew him. "I get that. I'll walk you to the door, then."

He made to get up, and Newt leaned down to hug Brenda. "See you on the bus tomorrow", he said.

"Have a nice evening", she answered, smiling, hugging him back. Brenda's hugs were really nice; they reminded him of his favourite cousin's - firm and loving in a platonic way. He smiled and took the brunette's hand, and they left the room.

Thomas sat on the stairs, watching the blonde lace his Converse. "I know you're worried, Newt. Please don't be. We can always worry when the election is over." He smiled, but it seemed a bit forced.

"I know." Newt sighed. "I just can't turn it off, though. I am scared of what could happen." There. He'd said it.

Thomas got up and hugged him. "Me too", he whispered, "but we'll be okay. I know it."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Newt smiled. "Alright, you know so. But I really gotta go now."

Thomas nodded grimly, then smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Most likely. I guess my chances are around a sporty sixty-seven per cent."

The smile on the brunette's face grew wider. "That doesn't sound too bad if you ask me!"

Newt stepped forward to kiss his boyfriend, and their kiss was sweet and consoling and gave him the security he needed. Because however uncertain their situation might have been, Thomas' feelings for him were as certain as the sun rising in the east.

...

The blonde got home an hour earlier than his mum had asked him to, and she was only just starting to make dinner when Newt entered the kitchen.

"Need some help?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. She was cutting up vegetables and smiling at him.

"Hello, honey. Yes, thank you, that would be lovely. Could you peel the potatoes, please?"

Newt nodded and got a bowl as well as a knife and began peeling the vegetables. Meanwhile, he could see his mum struggling to think of a way to ask him about his afternoon.

"So... Did you and Brenda choose a book?" she asked finally, sounding only mildly interested, but Newt knew better than to believe her tone. He suppressed a smile.

"We did. We also started writing the essay. We will do some parts separately and then combine them. This way, we can work individually."

Mrs Isaac nodded knowingly. "And will you see her apart from school work, too?" Oh yes. Now it was getting interesting. His mum was actually helping his cause very much.

"Well... I thought maybe I could see her tomorrow evening? You know, watch a movie or whatever." He tried to sound insecure, which wasn't too difficult, because he was extremely nervous. The blonde concentrated on the potatoes again.

"That is a lovely idea, Newt." That was promising, but not what he had hoped for. Once again.

"Do you think dad will mind?"

She was quiet for a bit, putting the vegetables in a casserole. "I think so. But I know for sure that he won't be home tomorrow evening until at least eleven. So in case you are home earlier... We will not lose another word about this." She smiled at him secretively, and Newt's eyes widened because he couldn't believe how easily she'd agreed. His mum hadn't even asked were he would go or if they were going to be alone, and the curfew was acceptable.

"You're the best, mum!" he exclaimed, hugging her fiercely. She returned his hug, and even though she was significantly smaller than him, Newt felt protected and save.

"I know", she said, smiling. "And now please go into the garden and get me some thyme."

"Sure thing!" he yelled and dashed out of the kitchen. He heard his mum chuckle behind him, but he didn't mind.

He was going to meet his boyfriend's friend tomorrow. And he didn't even have to sneak out. This was better than anything that had happened during the last two weeks.

...

"I got until 11 tomorrow :)))))"

":))))) meet you @Brenda's @7:30?"

"Brilliant. I love you, Tommy! <3"

"Love you too! So excited!!!!"

"Me too! <3 Good night xx"

"Good night <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back :)  
> I do realize that after all the fluff, this one might be a bit... Boring? But we need the plot to progress a bit.  
> Hope you still liked it alright - let me know in the comments what you think, you guys always make my day <3  
> Thank you for alle support and for reading this every week, it means so much to me!!  
> Have a great week and I'll see you next Monday for a get-together at Minho's :)  
> Loads of love xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas introduces Newt to his friends and comes out to them. Enjoy :)

"Someone's cheery."

Thomas hadn't noticed his mum sitting at the kitchen table when he'd come in, so he jumped at the sound of her voice. He had just come back from the supermarket, buying chips for the night's get-together, and his ipod was still on, playing one of those cheery songs his boyfriend loved so much. He had been singing along, a bit off-tune, but nonetheless loudly and enthusiastically. He now tore the headphones off and smiled guiltily at his mum. "Sorry, Mum, I didn't see you there."

She smirked. "Obviously. Come here, look at that adorable drawing this child drew into his notebook!" The brunette leaned over his mum's shoulder to check out a surprisingly well-drawn T-Rex holding a bouquet of yellow flowers. "Awww", Thomas commented, maybe a bit more enthusiastic than usually. His mum turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Seriously, Thomas. I thought your good mood was a holiday thing, but the second week of school is over and you're still practically glowing!"

Oh God. Not that again. His mum had let him alone for the past few weeks, but apparently, now she was curious once more. Lie, Edison, lie!

"I really don't know what you mean, mum."

His mother jumped to her feet, smiling. The boy immediately backed off a step; he felt cornered by her curiosity.

"Come one, buddy, enough with the excuses! What's your secret? Is it another girl? When are you bringing her? She really must be something!"

Thomas couldn't help laughing. The whole situation was just too ironic. "No, mum, it's definitely not a girl!"

"Is it a guy?"

He stopped laughing, shocked. Did she know? How did she know? She couldn't know. She didn't. No way.

"Because you know my friend Violet's son is gay! People don't treat him differently at school, your generation is so much more clever than ours!"

"Violet's son is - what, wait, not the point." Thomas paused shortly to take a deep breath. 

"No, it's not a guy. Why? Wouldn't that be a problem?" Thomas said before he could stop himself. He bit his tongue. Smooth, Edison. You idiot.

His mother looked at him, incredulous, as if that question was a sacrilege. "Are you crazy? Of course not! Whatever makes you happy, honey." 

Thomas couldn't help but blush a tiny bit. "I am really just excited about hanging out with the guys tonight."

Mrs Edison eyed him critically for a few seconds. "As long as it's nothing illegal or immoral that makes you happy, I am perfectly alright with you singing everyday. It brings me joy, actually, to see this happy Thomas once again." She smiled and sat back down to put a smiley sticker under that T-Rex drawing. Thomas restrained himself from audibly releasing the breath he had been holding under his mother's scrutiny. He'd managed. Barely. He had to be more careful.

Also, for the umpteenth time since meeting Newt, he wondered what kind of miserable jerk he must have been before.

...

When Thomas pushed the front door to Brenda's house open a few hours later, his best female friend and his boyfriend were already waiting for him, sitting on the stairs that lead to the first floor, shoulder to shoulder, chatting.

It was drizzling outside; the brunette had come to think of rain as Newt-weather since recently it always seemed to be raining when the two of them met. Autumn was well advanced despite it still being the end of September; Thomas had had to put on his leather jacket to fight the evening chill. He was a bit self-conscious about his outfits whenever Newt was around, so he'd decided on a blue sweater and the jacket. The sweater because it brought out his eye colour (according to Brenda), the jacket because despite the fact that he was a runner and not exactly hot stuff at school, girls seemed to love it on him, so hopefully, the blonde would, too.

Seeing Brenda and Newt together made Thomas' insides buzz with excitement. They got along so well, they were practically already friends; not the kind of people who meet because they both like person X so they will both hang out with person X and thus also with each other, but real friends. His boyfriend had told him about them sitting together at lunch, and they even seemed to share private jokes from their English class already. The brunette was so glad that at least one thing seemed to be very right about his relationship (well, apart from the thing that the two boys were perfect for each other) - Brenda and Minho adored Newt (and hopefully the others would, too, after tonight). And in the rare moments in which he imagined their wedding (or maybe they weren't so rare, whatever, a boy can dream!), he could see Brenda as his best woman smiling while she hugged his groom. Swoon.

"You're late, Tom", Brenda scolded, but Thomas was too fixed on his boyfriend's gaze, which was locked on him. He seemed to be excited, energetic, thrilled to meet new people. What a sexy look on him.

"Hey Tommy", he said in his warm, slightly husky voice that reminded the brunette of the sweet and somehow slightly bitter tea (Count Grey? Duke Grey? No, no, it was Earl Grey!) he had drunk at their awesome weekend.

"Three minutes can hardly be counted as late. Hi." Thomas stretched out his hands to help his friends up; both of them grabbed one hand each, and he pulled them to their feet before putting one arm around Newt's waist and pulling him into a kiss. It was curious how familiar it already felt to kiss Newt after less than two months; like he'd never kissed anyone else. He definitely didn't want to kiss anybody else ever again.

"Nice jacket", Newt murmured, grinning at Thomas in a way that could be described as lewdly. The brunette gave himself a mental self-five. Boyfriend impressed, mission accomplished. 

"I'm so excited about this! Let's go!" the blonde pressed, slightly bouncing on his tiptoes, which made him appear even taller. The other two agreed and soon they were seated in Newt's mum's car. Brenda had called shotgun, and Thomas had agreed because why not humour her.

"So, Thomas", Brenda asked while Newt was backing out of their driveway, the stereo playing one of his favourite Indie bands, "how did you plan to go about this tonight?"

The brunette was confused. "Go about what?" he enquired, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

His best friend raised her eyebrows. "You do realise you're about to introduce your boyfriend to Chuck and Ben. Chuck and Ben, who think you're 100 per cent straight and the biggest worshipper of the female sex in town."

Newt laughed at that - not in a mean way; his melodic chuckle sounded entertained and happy. The girl riding shotgun grinned, too. The brunette, on the other hand, was gobsmacked. 

"Right." He hadn't even thought about that. "I haven't even thought about that."

Brenda snorted and rolled her eyes, but Thomas only looked at Newt. He seemed neutral, maybe a bit surprised, but not in any way angry. He probably already knew what kind of chaotic person the brunette was and loved him for it while his best friend could very well be annoyed as she was neither in love with him nor new to his chaos.

"Should be interesting, then." With a smug smile, Brenda ended the topic.

Newt apparently seemed compelled to do the same. "Tell me again, Bren - where do I turn left - at this crossroads or the next?"

"The next." The girl smiled and twisted her long dark dark hair into a bun, securing it with an elastic. "Don't you worry, Newt. We'll handle those boys."

"I'm not worried", the blonde answered, sounding amused. "I'm actually looking forward to the look on Thomas' face when he introduces me."

The two of them laughed while the brunette huffed, crossing his arms. Maybe he wasn't so glad that the two of them got along so well after all. They seemed to be excluding him already. It was a good thing Newt was gay. Or was he? They'd never talked about his sexuality. Probably because it was not important. Oh never mind, Brenda would never steal his guy and Newt would never betray him. He was just freaking out because he was nervous and he hadn't even thought about how to go about coming out to two of his friends. 

Well, it was too late to worry now, anyway. Something would come up. He was sure of it. Thomas smiled to himself and listened to his boyfriend humming along to the stereo while Brenda gave him instructions.

Newt parked the car in the large driveway in front of Minho's huge house. Nobody actually knew what their friend's parents did for a living, but they were too embarrassed to ask in their senior year because obviously, they should know (Thomas really hoped Newt would ask so he would finally know, too). Nevertheless, their occupation seemed profitable enough and involved quite a few business trips, leaving Minho alone in their mansion-like home from time to time as both his siblings were already in college. Because of that, their house was always the go-to place to hang out, and whenever a member of their group needed an excuse for anything (like a date or in Thomas' case a whole weekend), Minho was their guy.

The house was enormous - it could almost be called a mansion with its pillars and spacious balconies. The colour was a faint, delicate yellow, making it look like one of those European palaces. Beautiful flowers lined the porch. Thomas had seen it countless times, but he imagined that for Newt, it must be quite the view.

The door flew open and the buff kid's silhouette was dark against the lit background as he stepped outside to greet them. "Hey guys", he welcomed them, hugging Brenda and Thomas and, to their surprise, also Newt. The blonde seemed stunned for a second, but then returned the hug, obviously pleased.

"So glad you could make it, too", Minho said, grinning at the younger boy.

"Wow, so formal today, Min?" Brenda teased. The raven-haired boy shot her a dark look. "This is only because we have a new guest in our middle." He glanced at Newt. "Yeah, right, don't get used to that? Next time you let yourselves in."

"Fine with me", the blonde answered, grinning. Minho nodded appreciatively before leading the way into the house. The interior design was similarly fancy, but too orderly for Thomas's taste. He would have preferred less glass, chrome and white and maybe more patterns, colours and wood.

Their friend led the three of them into the large living room, where Ben and Chuck were already lounging on one of the huge white couches. Neither of them bothered to get up as they were only expecting to see Brenda and Thomas walk in; they were currently fighting over a stack of DVD, trying to determine whose favourite action movie was the better one. Thomas smiled at the thought of another tiny fight about a choice of movie, and judging from the look Newt gave him, so did his boyfriend. They were not holding hands, and even though the blonde kept close to his side, he didn't seem nervous. What a cool guy. Thomas knew he would have freaked if these had been Newt's friends. He was far too distracted and nervous at such meetings for them to ever go well. That restlessness was probably the athlete in him. Meeting unknown people made him self-conscious.

Newt - shy, quiet Newt - on the other hand seemed perfectly at ease. And he looked so good! Green was definitely his colour. That sweater ("It's a jumper, Tommy, not a sweater!") he was wearing had been a perfect choice.

Tearing his gaze away from Newt, he realised that the room had gone quiet with Chuck and Ben looking up.

"Who's that?" Ben asked in his direct way. Brenda raised her eyebrows at Thomas, and the brunette was lost for words. What should he say? Should he just be like, "That's my boyfriend, everyone?" Would that be too direct? On the other hand, why beat around the bush? And should he say he was gay? Was he gay? As far as he could tell, sleeping with girls had been enjoyable as well. Oh God. Oh God. The silence was growing awkward. He had to say something. But what?

Newt saved the moment; he stepped forward to shake their hands. "Hey, I'm Newt, I go to school with Brenda. Nice to meet you. " The two boys shook his hand and nodded at the blonde's explanation while introducing themselves. The three newcomers let themselves fall onto the second living room couch, Minho joined the two boys on theirs. Brenda looked at Thomas as if he was a total basket case, but Newt just smiled at him and nodded in encouragement. The other two boys resumed their argument.

"As I was saying, Ben, The Bourne Identity is totally lame. I don't know why they're even bothering to make a fifth part", Chuck said dismissively. The other boy looked at him as if he was insane.

"Are you kidding me?! Matt Damon returning to the Bourne movies totally made my year! How can you say such a thing?" He seemed thoroughly shocked when he looked at Minho. "Say something!"

Brenda was rolling her eyes at him; Thomas could feel it more than see it. This was so stupid. He should really say something. Or was it too late now? Should he have said something when coming in? Newt's hand was mere inches from his, and he wanted to take it. Now.

"Matt Damon kicks some serious ass in that, Chuck", the Asian kid took Ben's side.

"Yeah, but -"

Thomas couldn't stand it anymore. "Guys", he said calmly.

Every eye turned on him, his tone betraying that something was up. He could feel himself blush. I can do this, he thought.

"I gotta tell you something."

Good start, Edison. Now get on with it!

"Newt here", he placed his hand on said boy's thigh, "is my... My new boyfriend."

There were a few seconds of complete and utter silence. Chuck looked shocked, Ben seemed only mildly surprised, Brenda rolled her eyes and Minho and Newt smiled.

"I never knew you swing both ways", Ben said casually, leaning back.

Thomas chuckled, relieved. The news was out. Mission accomplished. "Neither did I."

Chuck was still staring. Ben grinned at Newt. "So you are the mystery lady who got our friend over that horrible Sonya girl."

The blonde laughed, and Thomas was proud of how nice and outgoing he acted even though the whole situation couldn't have been easy for him, either. He was winning Ben, too, the brunette knew it, and he hadn't even said much yet. "Seriously, somebody's gotta introduce me to that buggin' Sonya girl! I should bloody well thank her for making me look so good with everybody!" As always, his British accent was thicker with his excitement, but it made him even more attractive to Thomas. He felt himself smile goofily.

Ben noticed, too. "Brit, huh?"

"Half."

"And what's your favourite action movie?" Ben leaned forward again, looking at him expectantly.

Newt smiled a second before he said: "The Bourne Ultimatum. Best movie in the trilogy. And I don't count the fourth one because come on. No Damon, no Bourne."

Ben happily extended his fist for a fist bump. "There you have it", he said to a still silent Chuck. "And Newt here is my new best friend."

...

They ordered pizza and sat on the couches, talking; the news of Thomas' having a boyfriend made watching an action movie seem insignificant. Newt was holding his boyfriend's hand while sitting next to Ben, who was absolutely stunned to hear that his favourite action movie was based on a book and declared the blonde to be "a slice of awesome" when he promised to lend it to him.

"I don't read a lot, but that sounds really cool", Ben said.

"Did you know that James Bond was a literary character, too, before he hit the big screen?" Newt asked and helped himself to another slice of pizza.

"No way!" The runner seemed incredulous once more and Thomas chuckled while the blonde broke into a short literary excurse.

His eye caught someone leave the room. Chuck. He had been quiet for the hour they'd been there, and the brunette was worried. Was he hurt by his secret? He had to go talk to him.

Thomas got up, pressing Newt's hand. The younger boy shot him a look, and something like a silent agreement seemed to pass between them; his eyes told him to go, that he would be fine, before turning back to Ben.

He manoeuvred out of the living room and into the adjourning kitchen, where Chuck was currently re-filling his glass of water. The shorter boy had his back to Thomas, even though the brunette was sure he knew he was there.

"Chuck", he began, not knowing how to continue, most of all wanting the other boy to turn and face him. He didn't, though, remaining in his position at the sink. Thomas stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry, buddy", he said, and he meant it. He knew that it was unfair to have secrets and involve Minho but not Chuck. The three boys had been friends since kindergarten and it was horrible to shut one of them out.

Chuck turned around now, looking sad. His expression was like a slap in the face for Thomas. This was his fault.

"I am really glad you're happy, Thomas... I just wish you'd have told me, you know? Not just Minho."

"I know, I realise it was wrong to keep it a secret from you. It's just... Minho found out by accident. We hadn't meant to tell anybody. You know who Newt's dad is?"

Chuck nodded, but his expression turned quizzical. "Minho found out by accident?" he asked.

The brunette nodded. "He saw us together. That's how he found out."

The shorter boy's face lit up. "So you didn't choose him over me? Not really?"

Thomas shook his head. "Of course not, Chuck! You're both equally important to me, and I would have told you anyway, but you know... The right moment never came. I'm really sorry. I should have said something and not just surprise you like that."

Chuck smiled. "I get that. It's okay. I'm not mad. Plus, he seems really nice, even though he likes those Bourne movies."

The brunette laughed. "And I honestly had to talk him into watching Invictus, can you believe it?" He was so glad his friend was not mad. He had to make sure Chuck wouldn't feel left out again; this boy was too precious a friend for him to lose.

"I heard that!" Suddenly, there was an arm around his waist, and Newt was grinning over his shoulder at Chuck. "I am open to your suggestions for a good action film, Chuck." Thomas was once again surprised how easy this all seemed to be for his boyfriend. Maybe he was a secret extrovert, or maybe his friends were just so awesome they made him that way. One way or another, the brunette liked it.

Chuck shrugged. "I am more of a Mad Max kinda guy."

Thomas could feel Newt bounce behind him in excitement. "Ohmygodyeshaveyouseenthenewestoneitssoshuckinggood!" the blonde exclaimed in one breath. Newt and Chuck beamed at each other and Thomas seriously wondered why his friends had disliked all his girlfriends but were so taken with this quirky blonde guy. Actually he didn't. Because really, he was enchanted, too.

...

Newt left at 10:30 to make sure he was home before curfew, and Thomas kissed him against the hood of his car. It was a bit wet, granted, but he didn't really mind as long as they had a few minutes to themselves.

"I had a great time, Tommy", Newt purred against his neck. Of course he had; he and Ben and Chuck had totally beaten the other three at Activity, and everybody loved him.

"I am glad you did." Thomas nuzzled his face. "Too bad you already have to go, but I'm glad you came."

"Me too. See you on Wednesday?"

"Sure. Feels like twenty years till then."

Newt smiled a half-smile. "Do your Spanish homework, maybe then it'll feel shorter."

Thomas cringed. "You know nothing, Newton Isaac."

The blonde laughed and kissed Thomas one last time before getting in the car. He started it, turned on the lights, waved one last time, and then he was gone.

The brunette sighed and went back inside. His friends were silently waiting for him on the couches, grinning. "What?" he asked. He wasn't really worried about their verdict, but... Who knew?

They all looked extremely smug, and Minho said what they were apparently all thinking: "Please keep him. We like him."

The night couldn't have ended better for Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the clique - it's kind of another filler but I really wanted to write such a chapter, too :)  
> Let me know what you thought of it, you guys have been really quiet lately, hope you still like it!!  
> Loads of love xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After which all the Teresa fans among you will probably - hopefully - not hate me anymore ;)

It was Sunday, and Newt was sitting in his room, writing his essay. The weather outside was again quite windy and rainy, and so he felt comfortable in his sweatpants and hoodie, cuddled up in bed, typing away on his laptop. He and Brenda had arranged another meeting for Wednesday, and since the essay was due on Friday, they planned on finishing it then. He wanted his part to be good; it would suck if the girl came to regret working with him, and so he did his best, using plenty of SAT words and analysing the book more carefully than he would have normally. Brenda was more than a mere colleague to him - she was his friend now.

Smiling, Newt thought back to last Friday night. Thomas had been adorably nervous about the whole issue of introducing him as his boyfriend, whereas he himself had felt calm enough. Of course, he wanted the others to like him, but despite the fact that he wasn't very popular in school, people tended to like him fine if he approached them openly. He might have been quiet, but there was a certain confidence to his demeanour, a calmness. 

And everything had worked out perfectly. Ben was a really cool guy and easy to talk to, and Chuck was a sweet and sensitive boy once he'd gotten over the initial awkwardness. Minho was loud and sassy and curiously likeable, even though he tended to insult everybody. Even though Ben was the newest addition to their little group, they seemed to be very good friends and it was a delight watching them all interact with each other. They had included Newt a lot, making him feel at home, asking him about his preferences and treating them as a couple just so as if they had been together for months and not as if they had only just been informed about Thomas' sexuality. Also, the group had been very understanding concerning the secrecy that went with their relationship, swearing they wouldn't speak of them to anybody except the people present. It was a delight meeting them, and Newt couldn't wait to do so again.

Still smiling, he went back to finishing a paragraph about the tragic past of a female character when suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in", Newt said loudly, still typing. It could only be his mum, asking something, telling him when dinner would be ready, maybe bringing him a cup of tea if he was lucky. The door opened and closed again. The boy looked up and suppressed a groan. He had been right about the tea, but it wasn't his mum.

It was Teresa.

She stood by the door, two steaming mugs in her hands, but Newt saw right away that she wasn't her usual bubbly self. She seemed almost shy, standing there as if not knowing what to do. The blonde was surprised, and not in a good way. He immediately knew something was up.

"Teresa, hi!" he said, looking at her expectantly.

"Hi, Newton", she answered, still not saying anything more. She just looked at him before clearing her throat and saying, "I brought you tea."

"Thanks", he said, slightly confused about the whole situation. Teresa never came over without a mission. What was wrong with her? "Why don't you sit down?" he offered, closing his laptop and putting his books aside to make space for her.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly and sat down on his bed, handing him his mug, which he accepted with a nod. He waited for her to say something, but she only looked at her mug. When he couldn't stand the tension anymore, he cleared his throat. "So... What's up?"

Teresa looked up at him, her big, light blue eyes meeting his brown ones, and suddenly he was nervous. She seemed so insecure, so shy. What was the matter?

"I..." Her voice trailed off before she started anew. "I know your secret."

Newt just stared.

She couldn't. She didn't... How? How did she learn? Had she seen Thomas hiding in his room all those weeks ago, after all? But why would she wait until now? Ice-cold terror gripped his heart. What if she really knew? He could answer the question himself. She would have the power to destroy him utterly and completely.

"What secret?" he asked, and a second later, he could have slapped himself for it. That sounded like he had more than one secret and not inconspicuous at all! 

Teresa blinked a few times before answering very quietly, "I know that your secret girlfriend..." She paused and took a deep breath, "is a boy."

So she knew. She knew. She knew.

Bloody shucking effing hell.

The terror spread from his heart throughout his body, clouding his thoughts, numbing his limbs, blind panic accompanying it. He buried his nails in his palms, and the pain helped him focus. He had to be careful, talk her out of telling his parents, bribe her if necessary. No loosing his head now. He had to be focused. Don't panic, Newt.

Nobody could know. Nobody who didn't already, that was.

"Teresa, I..." Newt didn't really know what to say. There was no sense in denying it. "How do you know?"

She just looked at him, her face expressionless. "I saw you kissing him in a car, two weeks ago."

So she had seen them when they'd returned from the diner. Bloody shucking hell, they should have been more careful! Newt could have slapped himself again. Reckless and stupid, that was what he'd been that day. Reckless and stupid.

Newt was shaking, he could feel it. Anxiety, fear, terror. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know what the purpose behind this visit was.

"Are you..." He gulped heavily. "Are you gonna tell my parents?" He couldn't completely ban the fear from his voice, as much as he tried to.

The girl searched his face for a few moments, obviously confused. Then her eyes grew wide, and he could see another emotion in them - Shock? Anger? Disappointment?

"Tell your parents?" Her tone was irritated, and when she shook her head, her dark hair flew around her face like tree branches in a storm. "Are you crazy? Why would I do that? They would kill you!" She paused, obviously embarrassed. "Well, probably only your dad. Your mum might get over it. But seriously, why do you think I would rat?"

Newt couldn't answer that, even though several ideas popped into his head at that question. Because you are completely and utterly fake? Because I don't like you? Because I never returned your crush? But obviously that was no way to talk to somebody who had your life in their hands.

"Then why are you telling me this?" he asked, his confusion growing by the second.

Teresa turned pale, looking at her mug once again, reminding Newt to drink his tea before it turned cold. There was milk in it, but otherwise it was fine.

"The reason I am telling you this is because..." She took a deep breath. "I am gay, too."

WHAT?!

Newt stared. He had anticipated several different answers ("Because I want you to be happy", "Because I care", "Because I want you to be safe" or "Because I think you should be more careful"), but he never would have thought THIS could be her motive. Wow. It totally blew his mind that Teresa, girly, giggly, perfect Teresa, could be - not into him. Kind of arrogant, if you thought about it. But it wasn't. She had spent the last year flirting with him. The whole scheme of her crushing on him - had it only been a cover?

He just continued to stare. "You're... gay?" he finally croaked.

She nodded, obviously relieved. "I've known for years. That's why I was so glad when our parents sort of tried to set us up and you were not interested. I could play the pining girl for ages and they wouldn't think it was weird that I didn't have a boyfriend." She smiled a sour smile. "You know, a cheerleader who doesn't date jocks - that's awkward. But a cheerleader dreaming about a soulful introvert - that's fine with most people."

Newt nodded. That he understood. He also kind of like being called a soulful introvert - that was a very poetic compliment. But the rest still didn't make sense to him. "So you pretended to like me to be free from peer pressure and your parents' expectations?" he summed up.

Teresa nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Ingenious. And kind of the same thing that he was doing with Brenda now.

"And did you use me as a cover as well? Do you... Have a girlfriend?"

Suddenly she looked sad. "Not anymore. I did date a girl a few months ago, but she didn't want to be my dirty little secret, so she called it off." Teresa grabbed her mug harder, her sadness and the fact that she wasn't over it obvious in her features, and the blonde could almost physically feel her pain. Without thinking about it, he reached for her and put his hand on her shoulder, pressing it before releasing it again. The girl raised her head and smiled at him.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to end like that." She took a sip of her tea. "So, that boy... Are you guys dating or...?" Her voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to accuse him of having one-night stands. Which of course was not an insult. People should really stop to think of him as this prude person.

Newt couldn't help the dreamy smile spreading across his face. "Yeah. We have been together for about seven weeks." He paused, thinking about whether to fill her in on all the details and then deciding to do it. She had trusted him with her story, so he could at least show her the same amount of trust. Also, this new, open Teresa wasn't half bad. "He is Richard Edison's son."

Teresa's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

The blonde appreciated what he thought to be a very justified reaction. "Yeah, I know", he answered.

"That is so messed up! I'm so sorry!" She seemed honestly upset on his behalf. 

Newt looked at her more carefully. She was wearing her usual make-up and feminine clothes, but without that fake smile on her face, she was a totally different person. How come he'd always thought her to be a shallow, flirty floosy when she was actually a sympathetic, courageous young woman? All it would have taken was a sincere talk for them to see eye to eye. He was sad that Teresa was only now opening up to him, but better late then never. And it wasn't like Newt had made it easy for her to approach him.

The blonde nodded. "Thanks. It's fine, though. We'll make it, I know we will. And once we've finished school, we'll leave this town and go somewhere where we can actually be together."

Teresa smiled - an honest, happy smile that made her so beautiful that Newt was actually stunned. "I am so glad you are both willing to fight. He sounds like a great guy. I wish you every joy and happiness."

"Thanks, Teresa", Newt said, blushing. Then he blurted out: "And I never even liked you!"

The girl seemed to be surprised at his boldness for a second, then she began to laugh wholeheartedly - an authentic, loud laughter that suited this new Teresa extremely well.

"Well, it's not like you tried to hide that, Newton!" She giggled some more, and it was contagious. Newt found himself giggling, too, until they were laughing out loud together.

"I am sorry." The blonde held his stomach, which had started to hurt from laughing so hard.

"Don't be." The girl hiccupped once before grinning widely. "You actually helped my cause quite a lot."

Newt smiled. "I am so glad you're gay, too, and not here to threaten me. I thought you were going to bribe me or something." He didn't want to elaborate on the fact that he didn't know if he was gay or bi or whatever, because it didn't matter. What mattered was them bonding.

The grin on Teresa's face died, and she was dead serious. "Who says I won't?"

The boy stared at her for a minute, shocked. She couldn't be serious, could she? Had she lied to him to get his story out of him?

Her laughter betrayed her. "Oh Newton, do you really think I am that big an asshole? I'd never do that!" She patted his shoulder amiably while Newt caught his breath. "Don't scare me like that, you minger!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry." But Teresa still smiled. She seemed so at ease with him, the blonde actually caught himself thinking that they could become great friends. And he felt comfortable, too. "I'm not who you think I am, Newton. I am actually kind of nice. I know I can be a drama queen, but I am loyal and I would never betray you. Just so you know."

Newt nodded. "I appreciate you saying that." Still, there was one question he couldn't shake: "But why are you telling me all of this? Don't get me wrong, I am glad you did, but... Why share your secret?"

Teresa looked at him, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hm." She paused. "I don't know, actually. I just thought you'd understand what it's like. You know. With our parents." She took a deep breath. "I once tried to get my mum to talk about homosexuality. I told her about a gay friend - I'd made her up, of course. And you know what my mum said?" Teresa's eyes shone with a sudden hardness. "She said that she'd burn in hell. And that was it. I know now that my parents will never accept that their only child is a failure in their eyes." Her voice broke on the word "failure", and Newt pulled her into a hug before thinking twice about it (or the mugs with tea, for that matter, but luckily, nothing was spilled). No matter what relationship they'd had in the past, she was here now and she was sad, and he couldn't stand it.

"I know what you mean", the blonde whispered, holding her. Teresa hugged him back, shaking with suppressed sobs. He stroked her hair, consoling her. Newt knew exactly how she felt, but at least he had a partner to hold on to. Teresa was alone. 

The girl squeezed him tightly once more before releasing him. "Thanks", she murmured, looking down.

"Anytime." And he meant it.

Teresa made to get up. "I'd better go now, I told my mum I was only going to ask you if you'll be there on election day. At the town hall, I mean."

"Sure." Newt tried to sound casual, but he was sure the girl could see the panic in his eyes.

"Alright." She took the two empty mugs and rose from the bed. "I am glad we talked, Newton. It means a lot. Whenever you need anything... Just let me know."

"Same to you." Newt got up, too, hugging her one last time. It was curious how this one conversation had turned them into maybe not friends, but certainly allies.

"Thanks. Have a good evening." Teresa smiled at him and made her way back over to his door. Newt stood there, looking after her, before deciding to let her know one last thing.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?" She paused at the door, looking back at him.

"Please don't call me Newton."

"Why not?" She looked surprised, her forehead in wrinkles. "It's you name!"

"I absolutely hate it."

"Oh." She nodded thoughtfully. "Seems legit. I'll try to remember it."

"Thanks."

And then she smiled once more before closing the door behind her. 

Newt let himself fall back onto his bet, breathing deeply. He couldn't quite believe what had happened just now. Teresa was gay. Teresa was helpful. Teresa was... Nice. Really nice, actually. Maybe not Brenda-nice, but at least Minho-nice.

Who would have thought.

The blonde smiled. It felt good to have a partner in crime, a gay kid who also had super-strict parents, whom he could complain to, whom he could ask for help. Whatever the problem, he knew Teresa would understand.

And especially when thinking of the upcoming election, a thought that turned his guts into writhing snakes, the knowledge of not being alone helped a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful fellow Newtmas shippers,  
> I hope you enjoyed this little scene - I know there's no Thomas in it, but I wanted to write this chapter so badly and I hope it reconciles the Teresa fans among you with the story (I had this planned all along *evillaugh*)  
> Let me know what you think about it :)  
> Also - brace yourselves, drama is coming! Election day will take place in the next chapter! I'm so excited :D  
> Loads of love and have a great week xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election Day. 'nuff said.

Thomas woke to a rattling noise on his door. "Thomas, darling, wake up! Don't you know what day it is?"

The brunette groaned and tried to turn around once more in his bed. What was that supposed to mean? It was Sunday, the day he usually got to sleep in, that's why he'd spent last night watching this new TV show he had discovered until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. That was what day it was. And why did his mum wake him, Jesus H Roosevelt Christ?!

But then the realization hit him and he tore his eyes open. He knew what day it was.

Election day.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, already out of bed, and his mum openend the door, now that she was sure he was awake. She was wearing a beautiful dark-blue woollen dress and ankle boots, playful yet elegant, and her hair was up. She looked ready for the victory pictures to be taken. "It's alright, Thomas. Your father and I are gonna leave now, you have breakfast and take my car when you're ready, alright?" She smiled at him, letting him know that his being late was no big deal.

"Where's dad?" Thomas asked, still a bit embarrassed that he had temporarily forgotten it was his father's (and also his own, in a way) big day. "Can I still wish him luck?"

Mrs Edison smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid he's been sitting in the car for ten minutes. He's really nervous. But there won't be anybody at the town hall office for another half hour, so I am trying to slow him down." Thomas went over to the window and drew back the curtains - and really, his dad was sitting in the car standing in the driveway, drumming on the steering wheel. The brunette waved and gave him a thumbs-up, and when his father caught his eye, he smiled back weakly and gave him a shaky wave. He was obviously terrified.

"Alright, I'm gonna go accompany him. See you later, son", his mum said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving his room. He could hear her clicking down the stairs on her high-heeled boots, and then he was alone.

Picking up his phone, Thomas saw that it wasn't even eight o'clock yet - people would be able to vote from eight in the morning till eight at night, so there was plenty of time to cheer on his dad later. His mum was right - NOBODY, except maybe for the candidates, would be at the town hall at this ungodly hour. This wasn't the election of the new president or anything of greater significance, so news coverage would only be local, and thus, he wasn't requested to spend his whole day there.

He de-activated the airplane mode and saw that Newt had texted, more than an hour ago. 

Gonna be at the town hall from 8 onwards. Purgatory. But at least you'll be there <3

The brunette smiled and answered quickly.

Just woke up. Give me an hour. Maybe we can sneak away or at least talk!

Thomas knew that Mrs Paige had kids, too; her daughter Harriett was a sophomore at his school, so maybe they could sit together somewhere and talk without raising any questions. It wasn't like they were gonna be in different rooms the whole day, right?

He went to the bathroom to take a shower, then went on to the kitchen only wearing sweatpants because with his luck, he was going to stain his shirt with jam or get coffee on it. His mum had prepared a really nice breakfast of which obviously they hadn't eaten a lot, so it was up to Thomas to eat the filled bagels and cupcakes. He knew he should probably be as terrified as Newt was concerning this day, and he was extremely nervous, but that didn't keep him from having an appetite. Because what was about to happen was out of his hands, and he could only wish and hope and pray, all of which he had been doing a lot lately. Now all they could do was wait and see and try not to go crazy before they knew who'd won.

Also (Thomas would obviously never say that to Newt, but it was true), it didn't really matter who won. Because even if the new mayor would be called Carl Isaac, which was unlikely, he wouldn't suddenly turn into a liberal and celebrate his son's homosexual relationship, and on the other hand, he would probably not hate Thomas more if he didn't win. Sure, the election was important for both their families, but the brunette had come to the conclusion that it didn't really matter what would happen today, because Newt and he would not end their relationship because of their fathers' political conflicts. And that's what helped him to stay calm and eat an enormous breakfast.

...

Thomas reached the town hall at nine o'clock, parked the car a little down the street and approached the building he liked so much. The glass facade was glinting in the morning light - for once, he was going to see Newt on a sunny day - and the street was still mostly empty, it being a Sunday and all. When he entered the building, he saw signs pointing towards the polling location on the ground floor and towards the election party, which was happening in the party hall upstairs. Thomas approached it and, to his surprise, found quite a number of people in the large room. The first to catch his eye was Newt (who looked incredible in his casual chic shirt and waistcoat), obviously, who was standing next to his parents, (to Thomas' annoyance) Teresa and some other adults the brunette didn't know. Then there were his parents, of course, with some friends of theirs, including the current mayor, and the remaining two candidates, all accompanied by family and friends. Thomas saw the sophomore, Harriett, stand next to her mum, and she looked over at him, recognition and relief obvious on her face. So she didn't know anybody here. Awesome. If only Teresa weren't there...

Thomas walked over to his parents, wishing everyone a very good morning and kissed them both on the cheek, which was very well-received with the adults surrounding him.

"Are you proud of your father, young man?" the old, soon-ex-mayor asked him, a smile on his broad face.

"Very much, Sir", Thomas answered smiling, and his dad roughed up his hair a little, even though his son was already an inch taller than him. The brunette looked at his dad, examining his features, and was content to see he looked better, more relaxed. Or maybe he was just a really good actor.

The conversation turned back to when the different polling locations would deliver the results, and Thomas seized the moment to look around the room once more. There were tables set up with a sort of breakfast buffet (lunch and dinner would be catered, too) and a few more where people could sit and eat. For now, the four different groups were still standing around the room, talking. It reminded Thomas of high school and its different cliques. Maybe he needed to make a statement. 

"I'm gonna grab a coffee", he told his mum in a low voice and walked over to the buffet. Harriett seemed to follow his call because only a few moments later, she was standing next to him.

"Hi", he greeted her, smiling at the petite blonde girl. They didn't really know each other that well, but her best friend had dated Minho for a while, and so they at least knew of each other's existence and had exchanged a few words before, a fact that Thomas was now thankful for.

"Hi", she answered, returning his smile. "I'm so glad you're here, I was afraid I'd be the only teen, and in that case a day can be awfully long."

"Same", he said, grabbing a cinnamon role (hey, he was seventeen years old and needed food, okay?). "How about we sit over there and judge them a bit? Parents excluded."

"Deal." She grinned broadly, exposing a cute gap between her front teeth before grabbing a bagel and following Thomas to the nearest table. Nobody seemed to notice them, and so they ate their second breakfast, Harriett telling Thomas that she had tried out for the cheerleading team on Friday and that the results would be out on Monday so she was plenty excited, and the brunette telling her about the changes in the running team. They easily bonded over sports, and Thomas found himself thinking how bad it was that Minho hadn't dated Harriett instead of that other girl whose name he didn't even know anymore who hadn't nearly been as much fun.

"May I join you?" The brunette didn't know the female voice but when he turned around, Teresa, Newt's wannabe-girlfriend, was standing behind him, a cup of coffee in her hand. Newt was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure", he said, even though he didn't really want her there. "I'm Thomas", he said, offering her his hand. "Teresa", she said, smiling warmly, which surprised him. "Hi, Harriett!" 

"Hey Teresa", the other girl answered, suddenly appearing to be shy, while Teresa let herself fall into the chair next to Thomas, who was confused about the abrupt change in Harriet's demeanour, but then he remembered. Teresa was one of those cheerleaders who got to decide who'd make the team.

"You guys are here for the whole day?" she asked, smiling pleasantly and sipping her coffee. Thomas and Harriett both nodded, maybe equally dumbstruck. "That's too bad, the weather is so nice today... Great weather to go running!"

The brunette didn't understand what was going on. Teresa was a cheerleader, immensely popular, and had never talked to him before, not even when he'd unsuccessfully gone after her cheerleading colleagues. Why was she being so nice?

All that wondering turned to insignificance, though, when Newt approached their table. "I'll join the cool kids if you don't mind", he said nonchalantly, and all the while his eyes never left Thomas'. Oh God, surely everybody could see. Thomas was certain it was obvious on his face, that his expression was screaming "THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND! I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM! WE'VE HAD SEX!"

But if it did, nobody seemed to notice. "Sure, Newt, sit down!" Teresa said, pointing at the chair next to Harriet. Thomas closed his eyes for a second. This was going to be so freaking hard.

"What's up", Newt said, sitting down. "I'm Newt", he introduced himself to Harriet, who was obviously smitten by his looks. Thomas couldn't help but smile proudly. That boy was his, his alone.

"Not much", Teresa said casually. "I was just gonna congratulate Harriet on her audition on Friday. She was the best, without a doubt, and she'll perfectly fit into the team!" She raised her eyebrows, mischief glinting in her eyes.

Harriet covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. "Oh my God, is that true?" The other girl nodded, smiling at her. "Welcome to the squad, Harriet!"

The blonde girl jumped to her feet, surrounded the table and hugged Teresa before bouncing up and down. "Oh God oh God oh God I have to tell my parents right now!!!" she squealed and dashed over to the buffet where her mum was getting some coffee.

Immediately, Teresa turned to Thomas. "I know, I'm on your side, if you need a cover to sneak away, I'm your woman!" she whispered urgently, looking at him with determination.

Say whaaaaat?

Thomas raised his eyebrows in disbelief and looked over at Newt, who smiled slightly. "Incredible, isn't it? Turns out we all play for the same team", he said quietly.

Oh. Wow. That was awkward. And kind of awesome, too.

He smiled at the girl, seeing her in a completely different light because if Newt trusted her, so would he. His boyfriend had never questioned his friends, and if the blonde thought Teresa was trustworthy, then who was he to disagree.

Harriet came bouncing back to the table, showering Teresa with dozens of questions about the cheerleading team, who else had made it, who would be on the football team this year, if they had already created new choreographies and other things that Thomas didn't really care about because Newt was less than four feet away from him. But he couldn't touch him, he couldn't even talk to him the way he wanted to. Let alone sneak to the bathroom to do inappropriate things. He could only sit here, look at him and burn in his own desire.

Thomas sighed. This was going to be a really long day.

...

However, time passed more quickly than he had anticipated. After Harriet had calmed down from her delight, the four of them had a good time chatting, even though Thomas would have preferred it if he had been able to hold Newt's hand. Lunch came at noon, and the adults, who had been restless until then, finally sat down, too; luckily, nobody joined them, even though Thomas' parents came over to say hi on their way back from picking up dessert.

"Newt, right?" Mrs Edison said when he got up to shake her hand. "It's nice to see you again." She smiled at the blonde boy, who smiled back, and Thomas had the feeling that she would come to love him like a son when they would come out to her. In a few years or so.

"Likewise, Mrs Edison", he answered pleasantly before shaking her husband's hand. "Mr Edison. Good luck today." It seemed like an obligatory phrase to say, but Newt's face was sincere, and Thomas saw that his father realised that, too. "Thank you so much, Newt", he said, a bit perplexed, but caught himself quickly. "Buddy, you should try to tiramisu, it's great", he told Thomas before leaving the table, his grinning wife following him.

They spent ages eating because the buffet wasn't taken away, and the bigger part of the afternoon was passed in lazy conversation, interrupted by people getting up and picking up another piece of cake. Newt had started reading at some point, a Dickens novel for his literature class, and Thomas was reading his favourite blog on his phone while the girls were showing each other pictures of some party that had happened on Friday.

Even though the blog was amazing, it couldn't hold his attention long enough today. He had to raise his gaze and glance at his boyfriend every so often. The distance between them seemed so wide, even though Newt returned his smile whenever he felt his gaze on him. This was much worse than he'd imagined it to be. This was torture.

Dinner was slightly better because he could keep his eyes on his plate. But only slightly. Also, with all the sweets he'd devoured over the course of the afternoon, he wasn't really hungry. He had the feeling that the sexual tension between him and Newt must have been obvious; a bright red cloud encasing them or whatever, but definitely visible. Teresa gave them a few nervous glances, but naturally didn't say anything.

And then it was too much. Thomas rose to his feet abruptly as soon as he'd finished his dinner. "I need some air", he said, not looking at anyone. "Be right back." And before anybody had said "alright" or pretty much anything at all, he was out the door.

Leaving the building through the back entrance, he stormed into the park where he'd eaten ice cream with his dad not two months ago. His feet carried him - where, he wasn't sure. He couldn't stand being in this close proximity to Newt any longer; it was a miracle he'd managed this long. What had he been thinking, sitting opposite from him? He should have kept away. There was no way he was going to go back in there. 

One round in the park turned to two, to three, to four. Walking was better, because he didn't need to think; he just kicked at leaves and tried to block out any images of Newt in that damned waistcoat, his forehead in light crinkles while he concentrated on the novel, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair that tickled his ear. Oh God.

Thomas checked his watch after finishing another round. It was already past seven, and even though the polling stations were still open, the result should have been obvious by now. He should go back.

His phone beeped. A text.

Bathroom ground floor.

It was from Newt.

Thomas didn't even consider not going there as fast as he could. Maybe it was a betrayal to his father to not be there while they announced the new mayor, maybe it was reckless, but he needed to be with Newt this very second.

He only slowed down once he was inside the building, sneaking towards the bathroom, but nobody was around. He entered it swiftly and practically crashed into Newt, who had apparently been waiting on the other side of the door.

"Oh God, that was bloody awful!" Newt gasped before catching Thomas' lips in a fiery kiss that went straight to his groin. Thomas kissed him back furiously and pushed him against the wall. Their tongues touched, and Newt moaned as the brunette bit his lip. He let his hands wander under his boyfriend's shirt, gasping for air in between their hungry kisses. This was exactly what he'd been longing for. This was all he ever wanted. This was...

"Newton? Oh my GOD!"

...the greatest mistake they could have made.

Thomas and Newt sprang apart at the sound of the scream, still gasping. The bathroom door was open. Apparently it hadn't closed, what with them blocking it. And standing outside the door, staring at them...

...were their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> For all of those who crave drama - here it is!  
> Yes, yes, I know, the ending is mean. Sorry not sorry :) Feel free to insult me in the comments ;)  
> Have a great week :)  
> Loads of love xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, baby, drama.

Newt was numb, frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. It was just a nightmare.

Except that it wasn't.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from his parents. His mum, her hands covering her mouth, looked so shocked that he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd dropped dead any moment. Her wide eyes shimmered with tears, probably of disappointment. This was bad.

But his dad.

His dad was furious. This was worse.

"How dare you." It was a mere whisper, but so venomous that Newt almost anticipated his father to turn into a rattlesnake. "How could you. You - you little -"

"Stop!"

Thomas and his mum had uttered the word simultaneously; the brunette taking a step forward to stand protectively in front of his boyfriend, Mrs Edison meaning to silence Mr Isaac before he could say anything he would regret later. Not that he would have regretted any insult inserted in the blank, the blonde was sure of it.

Thomas' father spoke, blinking away his confusion; because that what his face looked like - confused. Not angry or appalled or furious. Just confused. "Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?"

"We are together, as in - we are a couple", Thomas said, his voice firm, taking his boyfriend's hand as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Newt loved him even more for it. "We have been for a while."

"You... WHAT?" Mr Isaac roared, while Thomas' mum smiled the tiniest of smiles at Newt. "That explains everything", she said gently. The blonde suddenly felt less sick. At least there was one adult who didn't think their relationship was a matter to be shouted about.

His dad turned on Mrs Edison now. "You knew? You knew of this abomination and you didn't stop it?" His face was more shocked than angry now.

Thomas' mum put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I just noticed that my son was happier than he'd been for ages. And I would appreciate it very much if you didn't call our sons' relationship an abomination. This is the twenty-first century, for God's sake, being gay is a perfectly normal thing!" Newt wanted to kiss her. For her opinions, for her courage to stand up to his father, for being supportive.

Mr Isaac ignored her. "We're going home", he said, and the blonde's hopes turned to dust. They'd punish him, or worse, throw him out. Everything was ruined. "Come on, Newton."

"No." Thomas crossed his arms. "You are not taking him with you. I am not trusting you with the boy I love." As sweet as this comment was, the way Mrs Isaac shuddered at the word "love" made Newt's guts burn with disappointment. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, his mum would understand...

"Young man", his dad began to thunder when Mr Edison's calm voice interrupted him. "You can't deny those people the right to take their son with them, Thomas", he said, looking serious, but also sad. For him? For his son? Newt couldn't tell.

Thomas' tone was incredulous. "You're kidding, right? You think this is gonna be okay, dad? You think they'll just need some time to adjust to the thought that their son is in love with a boy?" The way he talked about the Isaacs as if they weren't there was impressive; it couldn't have been more obvious that Thomas really only cared about Newt's safety.

"That's what I hope", his father answered, sounding incredibly tired. "Now come on, Thomas, they want to make a photo upstairs. I've won the election."

Oh. That explained his dad's mood, Newt thought. The sooner they got this all over with, the better.

Thomas was dumbstruck for a few seconds. "Wow, congrats, dad, but I really can't pose for a picture right now, i hope you understand." He sounded collected, but equally tired.

The Edisons exchanged a glance before nodding at each other. "Alright. You can go home. We will be there as soon as we can to talk to you. Please drive carefully." He patted his son's shoulder and with that, Thomas' dad turned away and left for the stairs.

Mrs Edison turned to Mrs Isaac. "I understand this is a lot for you to take in right now. But maybe we can talk about this in a few days."

"There is no need to talk", Mr Isaac cut in. "Newton. Now."

Newt nodded and made to follow his parents. Thomas didn't let go of his hand, though, and so he had to stop for a second. Smiling sadly at his boyfriend, he shook off his hand, the expression of terror on his face breaking the blonde's heart. Thomas' mum smiled at him sadly, brushing his arm when he passed her. It was comforting to know that at least his boyfriend's parents supported their son.

...

As they went home in silence, Newt was uncomfortably reminded of the drive home after the discussion. His dad had turned on him once they'd been inside, and he expected similar behaviour tonight. Only at the discussion, he had merely talked to the enemy.

Now, he was one.

He was right. They reached the house, and not a word had been spoken. The blonde was glad it was over; the silence had been unbearable. He was terrified of what was to come, but he also knew that it was impossible to go back. He couldn't. This was who he was, and his parents would have to accept it.

His father led the way and unlocked the door, his mum and Newt following. The boy was surprised by how calm both of them were, as if they were just disappointed by Mr Isaac's defeat. Newt wasn't. He was actually delighted; Thomas' dad would make a brilliant mayor.

Oh, Thomas. Was he okay? Of course he wasn't. He'd looked so upset back at the town hall. Newt dearly hoped he was alright and had indeed driven carefully.

While his parents went into the kitchen without a word, Newt pulled out his phone. There was a text from Thomas.

"Newt, I love you, I'm so sorry, come over if you need anything"

The blonde felt himself smile when suddenly, a pair of hands snatched his phone from him. "Hey!" he protested, but it was too late; his dad had already taken it away.

Newt looked at his father. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, seeming awfully quiet. Too quiet.

"Here's what's going to happen", he said, deadly serious and calm - a bad sign. "We are going to take you out of this school. No more artist nonsense. You are to leave for Scorch Military Academy tomorrow, where you'll board. You are going to leave all your books and colours and all that bullshit behind. They surely will teach you how to be a man. There is no way you are ever going to humiliate me like that again."

Newt blinked a few times. What should have sounded like the worst threat in human history, like the end of his life, didn't shock him a lot simply because - he wasn't leaving Glade Town.

"No", he said, his voice strong, his eyes meeting his father's. He was scared, but he wasn't going to be punished because he loved another human being. His dad was wrong. So wrong.

"No?" His father seemed surprised. "What do you mean, no?"

"No means no." The blonde raised his chin. "I am not going to leave my school or town or Thomas, for that matter. I am your only son, I am gay and you're just going to have to accept that."

His father moved so fast that Newt had no time to react. He pushed him against the wall, so hard it hurt. "Just listen, boy, I am not going to put up with you. What you're doing is wrong, it's unnatural, it's disgusting - YOU are disgusting!" His breath was hot on his face, and the blonde would have moved away if he had been able to, but he was too shocked and too angry.

"Thomas was here, you know", he hissed, his fury making him reckless, "when you were away, he was here the whole time, and we even made love in -"

Soaring pain interrupted him. His father had slapped him across the face, several times, hard. Newt felt blood drip from his nose, felt his cheeks swelling, and even though his face hurt a lot, it was nothing against the anger he felt. He pushed his father, who was too stunned by his own actions to do anything, off him, and made for the stairs. For a second he contemplated just leaving the house then, but he needed money, his passport, clothes. And then he would leave. Where he'd go, he wasn't sure yet.

His mother stood in the kitchen doorway just like his father had seconds before, just looking at him, tears in her eyes. Whether she was disappointed, sad, angry or shocked - it didn't matter. Newt stopped in front of her, looking down at his mother, the woman who should do anything to protect him. Very lowly and as coolly as he managed, he said: "If you think that I will ever forget that you just stood by silently and watched him treat me like that you are out of your bloody mind." And then he ran up the stairs, quickly entered his room and locked the door behind himself.

Kicking against his bed, Newt screamed in anger and agony; it was all too much. Why could this day have gone so horribly wrong? He crumbled onto his blanket, meaning to bury his head in his hands, but touching it hurt, so he settled on crying with his arms wrapped around himself, hugging his chest.

His father had slapped him. Actually slapped him. For being who he really was. And his mother had only watched. She hadn't even screamed or tried to stop it from happening. She had stood by, disgusted by her own son. What was wrong with them? They didn't want to be associated with him because he was in love with someone? That was ridiculous. He couldn't stay in this house for another minute. He would never go to a stupid military academy or quit his love for creativity.

Newt wiped his tears away gently. He had no time to lose. He tore his sports bag out of his closet and put in onto his bed. The next few minutes were spent in a fury of packing, but he tried to stay focused. Wallet and money. Passport. Book. Laptop. Sketchpad. Clothes. Toiletries. A second pair of shoes. He was still wearing his warm jacket; his phone had been taken from him. Never mind, he'd get it back in a few days, when they were ready to talk to him.

Newt was just going through his mental list again when he heard a tiny clinking sound. When he looked up, he saw that the key to his room door had fallen onto the floor. Racing over to the door, he picked it up and tried to put it into the lock, but found he couldn't; something was stuck inside it.

His parents had locked him into his room.

Panic was rising inside his chest now; blinding, suffocating panic. He'd expected a scene, maybe even violence, but nothing like this. Trying to keep from hyperventilating, he took deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" he said loudly, knowing they could hear him, knowing his father would be just on the other side of the door. He tried to calm his voice, not letting his desperation show. If they decided to keep him here, there was nothing he could do.

"Saving you from yourself, you stupid child." That was his father, the hard edge in his voice cutting through the wooden door. "You're staying here. You're not going to live a life I don't approve of. And until you understand that, you'll stay in your room."

Newt froze in shock. "You can't just keep me here! That's against the law!"

Mr Isaac sounded downright cruel now. "And what do you want to do about that? You have no phone, and the WiFi is turned off."

The blonde contemplated that for a while. It was true. Thomas might be concerned if he didn't hear from him within the next few hours, but what could he do about the situation? Nothing. The police probably wouldn't believe him. Hell, his own dad might not even believe him.

Sinking against the door, Newt said as loudly as he could: "I hate you, and what you're doing is wrong."

"The feeling is mutual." And he heard his father walk away, downstairs, leaving him alone.

Alone.

Sitting on the floor, Newt felt like crying again, but he tried to hold it back and pull himself together. Crying wouldn't change anything, and it wouldn't get him out of his room. And getting out wasn't optional, it was necessary.

As far as he was concerned, there were two options. He could either try to pick the lock or escape through the window. Both ideas had their drawbacks; Newt didn't know the first thing about lock picking, so that was bound to be a problem. Also, getting past his parents' room would be a suicide mission. But then again, his room was on the first floor and he could injure himself trying to escape. Still - a broken arm and being free sounded better than staying in this room, physically unharmed. But whatever he'd do, he'd have to wait for a few hours; it was only nine o'clock, and his parents needed to be fast asleep before he could try anything.

Newt sat down at his desk to write a note for his parents, but that was a difficult and emotionally straining matter that made him cry again. He finally settled for few, well-chosen words:

If you can't accept me for what I am, it's better this way.  
I am awaiting your apology.  
Your son

Afterwards, he spent hours sketching Thomas from the picture they'd taken in the woods to calm himself down. The way the brunette had leaned his head against his, the way a raindrop hung from his eyelashes like a tear - it was perfect, and Newt couldn't get it right no matter how hard he tried, and he knew it was probably impossible, but it kept him busy and awake.

At one in the morning, over two hours after he'd heard his parents' bedroom door close for the last time, he decided it was time. The boy checked his bag one last time and then opened his window. It was cold and drizzling outside, the warm day a mere memory - good thing he had his jacket. Newt grabbed his blankets - an idea he'd had earlier - and threw them out the window in an attempt to create a softer surface for him to land on. His pillows followed the blankets, also landing on the wet ground with a soft thumping noise. He froze, listening intently for two minutes. Nothing.

Now or never.

Newt grabbed his bag and climbed onto the window frame. Looking down, he took deep breaths. He could do it. He could. He -

Ouch!

He'd jumped without consciously making the decision, and landing on his feet, he felt a harsh pain in his left ankle. Otherwise, he seemed fine though. He pressed himself against the wall, ignoring the ache in his foot, and listened once more. No sound. He was good to go.

He had barely made it out of the garden (avoiding every light source) when he realised that it would be impossible to walk to Thomas' house with his injured foot. It hurt like hell; his ankle was definitely sprained, or maybe something was broken or torn? Limping along, he went through his options - Thomas' and Brenda's houses were too far to walk to. But who else could he contact in the middle of the night?

It was cold, and the drizzle was creeping into his skin. His foot was injured and his parents didn't want him anymore. He had no phone to call anyone and only the bag over his shoulder. An altogether depressive situation. Newt tried to contain his desperation, but it was impossible.

And then it hit him. Teresa. She had promised to be there if he ever needed her. Now it was time to see if she'd keep her word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that was chapter 18, thanks for reading it :)  
> Yes, I know, poor Newt, and his parents seem really harsh... But maybe they'll come round? Also, I had to get his limp into the story, I hope you don't hate me for hurting our favourite Brit ;)  
> Again - feel free to shout at me in the comment, and I'd love for you to be back next week to see if Teresa helped Newt :)  
> Say hi on tumblr if you like, my url is nerdylovelyme :)))  
> Loads of love xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas talks to his parents and Newt seeks help.

Thomas had been pacing the living room for about two hours when his parents finally came home. By that time, he was completely lost in his own panic, having cried so many times he couldn't keep count and kicked the couch in so many places that it was standing almost a foot from its usual place. It was no use trying to do anything except worry; he wasn't capable of it.

Newt. His boyfriend. Love of his life. Something was terribly wrong, he knew it. Newt hadn't answered his texts, and it'd been hours. Had his parents taken away his phone? That wasn't unlikely. Would they punish him otherwise, too? Ground him? Send him away? Thomas couldn't even bear to think about it.

When he heard the key turn in the front door's lock, he raced to the hallway to fall into his mum's arms, crying shamelessly. Her coat was wet, but he didn't mind.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed, startled, then started caressing his back. "My poor boy", she cooed, hugging him. "I am so sorry."

"So am I." Thomas felt his dad hug them both, like he had when his son had been little. Immediately, he felt a tiny bit better. It was comforting to know that at least his parents had no issue with his sexuality.

"I'm so - so- sorry, dad", Thomas sobbed, but his dad shushed him. "It's okay, Thomas, I know you're proud of me", he said soothingly.

"I am", the boy continued to sob, "so much." Looking up, he saw that his dad was smiling.

They stayed in that position for another moment, silently, before breaking up their embrace. "Okay", his mum said, "Living room. Hot chocolate. And then we can talk."

Thomas nodded, and walked there together with his dad while his mum dropped her coat onto the stairs and went to the kitchen. The brunette tried to get a grip on himself. This had been an important day for his dad, and he had to show him he hadn't forgotten that. "So how was it, dad?"

His father smiled. "It was very nice, thank you, Thomas. People were so kind. Almost seventy per cent of the votes were cast for me. I am so grateful. And I will start working a week from now, which means I have to train Zart super quickly to take over the shop." Zart was his dad's right hand in his business, and Thomas didn't doubt that he would do a fine job.

They had barely sat down on the couch, his dad not commenting on its unusual position, when Mrs Edison came in, carrying three steaming mugs. Putting them onto the low table and edging it closer to the couch, she sat down on Thomas' other side. "So", she said. "Newt's the one who makes you so happy, huh?" Her eyes were warm and kind, and her son couldn't help but nod. "How long has that been going on?" she asked. "Surely since summer."

"August", Thomas answered. "We met at the Isaacs' garden party."

His dad sighed. "I thought we'd warned you about that party, Thomas Alpha Edison." It was just a statement, nothing more. 

The boy bent his head, acknowledging his guilt, but his mum shushed Mr Edison. "Oh nonsense, Richard, how can you say that when Thomas met someone who makes him smile all day?" Thomas cast his mum a thankful glance, and saw her smiling back at him. Curiously, nobody brought up the fact that he'd lied to them and sneaked away to Newt's when he'd told them otherwise. His parents probably knew what was important in this very moment and what wasn't. "But honey, why didn't you say something? Did you think we would love you any less if you dated a boy? Because that's completely wrong, you know that!"

He shook his head. "No, I know. But Newt - Newt was terrified anybody would find out."

Mr Edison nodded, sighing. "Obviously he would be. Poor boy."

That was exactly the point. "Dad", Thomas pleaded, "we have to do something, we can't just leave it like that! Please!"

His father didn't say anything, but his mother nodded. "It's true, we can't allow them to destroy your luck. Give them a day or two, just to get used to the thought, and then we'll go over to talk to them. You and me. Okay?"

That sounded good enough, but Thomas was still worried. "Newt hasn't answered my texts. What if they've taken away his phone?"

Mr Edison sighed. "I know that sucks, Thomas, but there's nothing you can do. Just calm down and try not to worry, okay?"

Thomas knew he wouldn't succeed in not worrying, and so did his parents. The following silence was spent drinking hot chocolate. The sweet liquid helped, too, as it reminded him of when he was little. It felt good, with his parents sitting there, taking his problems seriously, no matter if they were about being bullied in school aged 9 or his love life aged 17.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he finally asked, hating to sound like a five-year-old, but knowing that he couldn't bear to be alone for another minute. His mum smiled. "Let's just all stay on the couch an watch stupid sitcoms until we fall asleep. It's quite late, anyway."

And that's what they did - snuggling up in pyjamas and blankets, the three Edisons settled on a marathon of How I Met Your Mother. Thomas felt more comfortable than he'd have thought possible an hour ago; it was warm, and the familiar episodes made him smile, calming him down enough to stop crying, even though he never stopped worrying. Calm settled over the living room as his parents were slowly dozing off, and even though it took Thomas almost two hours to fall asleep, he eventually did, his last conscious thoughts still with Newt.

...

The doorbell woke him. Thomas was confused; the TV was still on (still playing HIMYM), his parents fast asleep on either side of him. He thought that maybe he'd dreamed it all when the bell sounded again. Getting up slowly, he approached the front door, feeling uneasy. Who could this be, at this hour? He considered waking his parents, but then decided against it. After all, burglars didn't ring.

"Hello?" he asked when he was close enough that the other person might hear him. "Who's there?"

The answer came immediately. "It's me, Thomas, it's Teresa! I need your help!"

Thomas was stunned. Teresa? Was something wrong? Maybe with Newt?

He tore the door open, and there she was - in pyjama bottoms, a rain jacket thrown on as it was still pouring outside, her hair wet, and leaning heavily onto her was - Newt.

The brunette couldn't help but stare. Newt was wet all over, as if he'd jumped into a swimming pool fully clothed, his hair sticking to his head. His face looked swollen, one of his eyes was black, as if someone had hit him. His eyes were red, maybe from crying or being tired, and he was standing on one foot, the other one apparently hurt.

"Newt!" Thomas exclaimed, "what happened?"

The blonde looked at him, his dark eyes puffy. Definitely from crying. "I jumped out of the window."

"You did WHAT?" Thomas couldn't believe it. "Why would you do that, Newt? And what happened to your face?"

Teresa interrupted. "Listen, guys, I stole my mum's car, I need to get back. Can you take over, Thomas?" The brunette nodded and Newt put an arm around his shoulder, shifting his weight off Teresa. Thomas shivered as his boyfriend's wet jacket soaked his pyjamas.

"Right. If you need anything, call me." Teresa leaned forward to kiss Newt on the cheek. "You brave, brave man", she murmured before turning around and hurrying back to the car parked in the Edisons' driveway. Waving, she drove off.

"Right." Thomas grabbed Newt around the waist to help him. "Let's get you inside and out of these clothes. Then you can tell me why exactly you jumped out of a window." He pressed a quick kiss onto the blonde's cheek. "I am so glad you're okay."

Just then, Newt's facade broke, and the tears started streaming down his face. He hugged Thomas, soaking his shirt for good, and started sobbing. "Can I st-stay with you, Tommy? I don't want to go h-home anymore!" The brunette froze.

"Newt, look at me."

Newt complied, and he took a better look at his boyfriend's face. "Newt. Did he hit you?"

The blonde sobbed. "That's not -"

"Newt. Did he?"

The other boy nodded, and Thomas felt a surge of rage tear through his body. How could Mr Isaac have done something like that? He dearly would have liked to return the favour. "I promise you don't have to go back. Whatever my parents say."

"Whatever we say to what?" That was his dad. Apparently, he had woken at the commotion. But once his gaze fell onto Newt, his eyes widened. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Newt took a deep breath. "My father hit me and locked me in my room, so I had to jump out of the window and I hurt my ankle doing so." Thomas just stared. His father had locked him in his room? That was so wrong on so many levels he didn't even know what to say. Just... No.

Mr Edison took three seconds to think. Then he looked to his son. "Can you get Newt into the shower? I'll go make tea and prepare a pillow and blanket." He put a hand on Newt's shoulder. "You're welcome to stay with us, Newt."

"Thank you so much, Mr Edison." His voice was weak, but the smile on his face was heartfelt. Thomas' soul screamed in agony. Newt was such a good person. Good people shouldn't have to deal with ugly things.

"Richard." Mr Edison put his arm around Newt's other shoulder and together, he and Thomas got him inside and into the downstairs bathroom. Then Thomas's dad left to wake his wife, and the two boys were alone.

"Sit", Thomas ordered, and Newt sat down on a low stool, peeling off his jacket and sweater. The brunette knelt in front of his boyfriend to help him with his shoes. They were silent, and Thomas knew that Newt had endured quite a lot during those last hours, but he simply had to know.

"So... What happened?" he asked hesitantly as he untied Newt's shoelaces and gently took off the left sneaker, repeating the actions on the other foot.

"They wanted to send me to a military school. I said I wouldn't go." Newt's answer was quiet, but he sounded stronger now, assured that he could stay with the Edisons for as long as he needed to. Even though he was still shivering with cold from his wet clothes. "My father got violent."

Thomas thought about this for a moment, murmuring "This might hurt a little", when rolling the sock off Newt's injured foot, but the blonde didn't flinch. "And your mum?"

"My mother", the brunette started at how hard his boyfriend's voice sounded, "just stood by and watched my father slap me."

"What?" Thomas stood up straight and looked down on Newt with disbelief. "You're joking." He couldn't believe it. What kind of mother could just watch her child being beaten?

The other boy raised his eyebrows. "Do I sound like I am?"

"Of course not. Sorry. It's just... so messed up."

"It is." Newt sighed.

Thomas took his hands and pulled him up. Newt was bare-chested now, only wearing his jeans and underwear. "Here, let me help you", the brunette offered, and stripped off the remaining clothes before helping Newt into the shower. Then he left to get himself a dry t-shirt and some clothes for the blonde.

Newt's body was incredible, of course, but Thomas didn't once think of sex while he helped his boyfriend out of the shower and towel off. It hurt him too much that Newt had experienced pain due to the fact that he was in love with the brunette; what had happened was partly his fault. Well, it wasn't, but he somehow felt like it was. He was mostly silent while he helped him, deep in thought.

Newt had brought a bag full of clothes, but since the bag was wet, too, Thomas gave him one of his warm winter pyjamas, a blue flannel one he liked a lot. Helping his boyfriend into it, he smiled.

"What?" Newt asked, his still wet hair a shade darker than usual. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you look so good in this. I like it when you wear my clothes."

The blonde smiled, too. "I like it, too. I am so grateful you're helping me."

Thomas put his forehead to Newt's. "Of course", he whispered, before kissing him softly. It was their first kiss since the disastrous one at the town hall, but it felt like years had passed since then. The brunette hugged his boyfriend close to him, and when they finally broke the kiss, Thomas smiled. "You're safe now, babe. I promise." Newt just nodded, and together they left the bathroom to join the Edisons in the living room, the blonde heavily leaning onto the brunette.

"Newt!" Mrs Edison exclaimed once she saw them; she jumped to her feet and hugged the blonde boy with a fierceness she normally kept for her own son. Not that Thomas was jealous; he was overjoyed to see his mother care for his boyfriend. Newt probably was, too, judging from his surprised yet pleased facial expression. "I am so glad you are okay! How's your foot?"

"Mum used to be a paramedic", Thomas said proudly, wiping the concerned expression off his boyfriend's face with his words.

"It's -" Mrs Edison didn't let him speak.

"Here, sit down, have tea, I am going to look at your ankle. Are you hungry? You must be. Richard, could you get some cupcakes? Or would you like something salty?"

"No, that's-"

 

"Richard told me what happened, I am so sorry, and if there is anything you need, just say it!"

Newt quietly laughed at Mrs Edison's eagerness. "Tea and cupcakes would be lovely, thank you very much." The two boys sat down on the couch and Thomas' mum propped up the blonde's left leg onto her lap. Feeling it gingerly, she sighed with relief. "I don't think we have to go to the ER right now, nothing seems broken. I am going to put a cooling ointment onto it and wrap it in bandages and we'll check it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure, thank you", Newt nodded as Thomas gave him cup of steaming tea and wrapped him in a blanket. It felt good to have his boyfriend here where he would be safe, where he could care for him.

Once Newt's foot was bandaged and he had something to eat, the whole family sat on the couch. "What happens now?" the brunette asked, anxious for his parents' answer. Would they send Newt home tomorrow?

"Well", his father said. "I suggest you two boys go to bed as soon as Newt has eaten something. Tomorrow, you can stay home from school; it's already half past three, and it was an emotionally straining night for you. I'll call your parents to tell you you're safe in the morning, Newt, and you can of course stay with us for as long as you need. We can pick up school books or clothes tomorrow, but I'd like to be there with you if you don't mind." The two boys nodded. That sounded like a plan they could live with.

"I'll be home at 12 tomorrow", Thomas' mum continued. "I'll cook something for you and then we'll see if your foot needs a doctor."

"Thank you", Newt said. "Truly. Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for you."

"Well", Mrs Edison said sheepishly. "It was my idea to look for Thomas in the downstairs bathroom. It's partly my fault what happened."

"Nonsense", Thomas said, though touched that his mum tried to take the blame. "I am the one Newt loves. It's my fault."

Newt rolled his eyes. "I am the one who kissed you. It's my fault, really."

Mr Edison grinned. "How about it's nobody's fault and you eat another cupcake, Newt?"

That seemed like a good idea, and Newt complied.

"Mum", Thomas asked, "can Newt stay in my room tonight?" He couldn't help but blush a bit. He wasn't embarrassed of his love, but still. He was a teenager and this were his parents, and even though they had always been cool with girls in his room, he didn't know if the same applied for boys.

"I don't see why not", Mrs Edison said, grinning. "At least I won't have to worry about becoming a grandma."

Thomas groaned in annoyance and wanted to run from the room, but Newt laughed. "It seems so paradox that you can look at it that way", he told Mrs Edison after giggling a bit more, and Thomas couldn't help but smile, too. His mum was pretty great, after all.

...

Later, when the two of them had settled into Thomas' bed (he'd had to promise Newt he could rummage around his stuff the following morning as he was too tired to do it now), the blonde in the older boy's arms, Newt sighed.

"What?" Thomas asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think I am, actually." He paused. "I never thought our next sleepover would be so soon. Or under these circumstances."

"Me neither." Thomas sighed, slipping his hand under Newt's shirt and caressing his stomach. He'd missed his skin so much. The blonde practically purred at the touch.

"I am kind of glad our secret is out. Your parents are being so great about it all." Newt edged closer, cuddling up against Thomas' chest. "And I'm so glad I'm with you, Tommy. I think we can make it through everything now that we've managed that."

"I know we can." Thomas kissed his forehead. He was feeling warm and fuzzy at having his boyfriend in bed next to him, with his parents being totally cool with it. "I think you should sleep now, baby. And when you wake up, I'll serve you breakfast in bed. And then you can go through my bookshelf and criticise every single book I own."

Newt beamed. "Sounds like fun", he giggled, and nuzzled Thomas' neck. They shared a few sleep-drunk kisses before the blonde settled against his chest for good. Mere seconds later, his breath was deep and slow. He'd fallen asleep.

Thomas tried not to shift too much. He was tired, too. He was also looking forward to the following day, when he'd get to skip school and have breakfast with Newt and lunch with Newt and spend all day with Newt. 

But he also dreaded talking to Newt's parents. Because the way he saw it, Newt fleeing their house in the dead of night was not a thing that would make Mr Isaac accept his son's relationship with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, guys :) I thought you deserved a bit of fluff before the great finale - I plan on writing three more chapters, so it'll be over soon! I hope you enjoyed this one, too :)  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback, you are all beautiful souls and I appreciate it so much <3  
> See you next Monday, my lovely Newtmas shippers!! Have a great week! :3  
> xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas come to realize that while Thomas' parents are totally cool with them as a couple, Newt's might never be...

Rain drumming against a window. A very warm and comfortable bed. And a pair of defined arms hugging him. That was what reached Newt's consciousness when he woke for the first time before he drifted off to sleep once more.

When he woke for the second time, the arms were gone. Also, why had there been arms around him? That left the blonde wondering. Confused, he blinked a few times. And then he recalled the events of the previous nights.

His parents' absolutely inappropriate reaction to his sexuality. His flight from their house. The way he'd thrown pebbles against Teresa's window until she had woken, and her immediately willingness to help him. Thomas' family taking him in no questions asked.

Sitting up in Thomas' bed, he winced at the pain in his ankle.

"Are you alright?" 

Thomas' voice came from the door; he was carrying a tray with food - obviously he was keeping his promise to serve it in bed - but when he saw Newt wincing, he quickly dropped it on his desk and was by his side in seconds. "Are you in pain, baby?" he whispered, gingerly stroking his boyfriend's face. "Do you need pain killers? Or a doctor?"

Newt smiled. "The only thing I really need is a kiss", he said, and Thomas immediately complied, rewarding the blonde with a series of sweet little kisses. "Good morning", he whispered, touching his forehead to Newt's. "I am so glad you're here, Newt." 

"Me too."

He nuzzled the blonde's face for a bit longer, then the brunette jumped to his feet. "Who's in the mood for some breakfast?" he exclaimed, handing Newt a cup of tea. "Two sugars, no milk", he said, winking at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was awed by the fact that Thomas actually owned his favourite kind of tea. He took a sip, and it was perfect.

"One fruit salad, one plate of scrambled eggs and one chocolate croissant for the gentleman", Thomas announced, placing the tray on the bed next to Newt and climbed back in next to him. The blonde was astonished at how much food Thomas had brought - there were indeed two plates of everything he had named plus toast, butter, jam and cupcakes. Also, he was thrilled to see Thomas had thought of fruit salad - just like the one Newt had made for them at their weekend. How sweet. "Are you planning on feeding me, Tommy?" Newt asked, grinning cheekily.

Thomas blushed. "My mum always says that food helps the soul. You don't have to eat if you don't want to, though."

The younger boy grinned. "I was just kidding. Thanks, Tommy!" He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and took a bite of his croissant. It tasted heavenly. Glancing at the alarm clock, he almost coughed. "It's already past ten?"

Thomas nodded. "I thought you could use the rest." Newt nodded thankfully. "Probably true."

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, only occasionally exchanging a few words. The sun, having beaten this morning's rainclouds, was shining tentatively through the window, and somehow it all felt like a new beginning: Thomas and him in bed, finally out, their life as a couple about to start anew.

When they had finished their breakfast, Newt crawled out of bed to test his foot. Walking definitely still hurt, and his foot was bruised, but it wasn't as swollen anymore, and he was fine taking a shower alone. Still, Thomas came along, and this time around, they were actually able to finish their shower before the urge to sleep with each other overpowered them. 

They made love in Thomas' bed afterwards, and Newt thought it was even better than it had been back at his own house. The fact that they didn't have to hide anymore felt as if a heavy rock had been lifted off his conscience, and the brunette held him tenderly, kissed his cheeks, his throat, his nose, his forehead and told him how much he loved him and how beautiful he was all the while. Newt had never felt more precious than when coming apart in the arms of the boy who loved him, and he actually had to blink away a tear of happiness.

They also had some time to cuddle afterwards and were both dressed and downstairs in the living room by the time Mrs Edison was home. What a perfect morning.

"Hi boys!" Thomas' mum rushed into the room and kissed them both on the cheek. Newt was secretly thrilled by how much Mrs Edison, Anne, seemed to like him. Or maybe not so secretly. Maybe it was totally obvious and written all over his face.

"Hi mum", Thomas answered, "how was school?"

His mum threw her bag onto the floor and took off her scarf. "Good. We made animals out of chestnuts and learned a new letter today."

Newt raised his eyebrows, but Thomas explained, "Mum's just started teaching another first form of primary school." Oh, well, that made sense.

"And those kids surely are damn cute, but also quite exhausting", his mum confirmed, letting herself fall onto the couch next to Newt. "Are you guys already hungry or would it be okay if I put my legs up for half an hour before I make us some pasta and salad?"

"We had breakfast not two hours ago, I am fine with waiting", Newt said, and his boyfriend nodded in agreement.

Mrs Edison shook her head in mock-disapproval. "Lazy bones!" she chided, but smiled affectionately at her son and his boyfriend.

They continued to chat for a few minutes, Mrs Edison putting her legs up onto a low stool. Just when she was in the middle of telling the story of how a little girl had taken away all the boys' chestnuts, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Anne said, jumping to her feet and walking briskly out of the room. Newt looked after her, affection filling his heart.

"Your mum really is the best woman I've ever met", he admitted, smiling at Thomas, whose features lit up with happiness. "I knew she'd love you", he answered, edging closer to his boyfriend and pulling him close, "because how could she not?"

Newt heard steps return to the living room, but he didn't bother to wiggle out of the brunette's embrace. They were home, they were safe, where nobody would be offended by their display of affection.

Or so he thought.

Because standing next to Mrs Edison were his parents. 

Newt could feel Thomas turn to stone in his arms. One look onto his face told the blonde that his boyfriend was ready to punch his parents in the face if needed, and that he would enjoy it very much. "Mum, what are these people doing here?" he hissed, and Anne's face took on a pleading expression while Mr and Mrs Isaac still looked mildly disgusted. The thing that surprised Newt the most about their sudden visit was the timing; his mum had always told him it was rude to go and see people at noon. Apparently, politeness was not on their agenda today. Not a good sign.

"Thomas, they are here to talk", Mrs Edison explained and, looking at the unwanted guests, gestured towards the couch. "Why don't you sit down? Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you", Newt's dad answered, his tone civil, sitting down, his wife following his lead, although she looked uncomfortable doing so. Next to him, Newt felt Thomas shift slightly, but this time, he was the one preventing the brunette from edging away. They didn't need to be considerate towards his parents; it wasn't like they had been when they'd locked their only son in his bedroom the previous night.

Uncomfortable silence ensued, but Mrs Edison seemed determined to break it.

"I know this situation was not what we had anticipated, but I do have to say you have a wonderful son, Mrs Isaac", she tried to break the ice. Newt was touched by her compliment, but his mum didn't answer.

"Well, yes, we also hadn't anticipated finding an empty bedroom this morning", his dad said, annoyance obvious in his voice. The nerve he had.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Just like I hadn't anticipated being hit by my own father because I am gay." He could feel four pairs of eyes on his face. That's right. He could be badass.

"But Newtie", his mum pleaded now, opening her mouth for the first time, "you know he didn't want that, he didn't mean -"

"If people don't want things, they usually don't do them", the blonde interrupted her in an icy voice. "Or they say no if other people do things they think to be wrong. But I guess you didn't get the memo, did you?"

Mrs Isaac's eyes went wide while her husband's face turned a light shade of red. "You will not speak to your mother in that way, young -"

"Alright alright alright, we are all upset, everybody has done things they didn't mean, let's just calm down, okay?" Mrs Edison interrupted, her hands motioning for them to settle back into the couches and take deep breaths. Newt complied, but only because it was Anne. Thomas was still eerily quiet and rigid.

"We really don't need to talk about this here", Mr Isaac said, "Newton, you're coming home with us and then we can decide what to do about... this." He gestured weakly towards them, his face straight, and Newt laughed a short, bitter laugh. "You are out of your mind if you're thinking that I am coming home with you now. You didn't even apologize for being violent. Who says you won't lock me up again or send me to that horrendous boarding school?"

"Boarding school?" Mrs Edison asked, obviously bewildered, but Mr Isaac jumped to his feet. "If you are expecting an apology, boy, then you can wait for a long time! You embarrassed me in front of our new mayor, my rival!" he yelled, and Newt was actually speechless at how self-centred his father was.

But Thomas wasn't.

"Just listen to yourself", the brunette said quietly, not looking up from his hand that was intertwined with Newt's. "You're making this about yourself, but it isn't. This is about Newt and me, and we are happy, and if you can't accept that, then you're free to go."

Now it was Thomas' turn to be stared at. Newt could once again only silently applaud his boyfriend's bravery. The older boy was so sure of their love, it was beautiful.

Mrs Edison broke the eerie silence that followed. "I have to side with Thomas here. As parents, our kids' happiness should be our priority. Who cares if they're two boys in love? I sure as hell don't." There was a dangerous edge in her voice now, Newt noticed.

His dad rose to his feet. "You can't tell me how to treat my own child! Just because you don't mind your son going to hell, it doesn't mean that I won't try everything in my power to save mine! And now come, Newton, we're going home!"

Anne stood, too. "I don't know if anybody's going to hell in here but it's surely not Thomas and Newt." Her voice was a hiss, like an angry cat's.

Newt's parents didn't respond, they just stood over him, but he didn't move. His father was trying to stare him down, but he only stared back. "No. I am not coming with you and that's final."

Mr Isaac reached out to grab his son, but Thomas was on his feet in a second and shielding Newt with his body. He was taller than the grown man, and also more muscular, and the blonde admitted that he looked quite intimidating, the stare of his blue eyes cold and piercing like ice. "You are not touching him", he almost growled in his deep voice. "You are going to leave now or I'll call the police and tell them you are mistreating your child. A black eye and a sprained ankle should be enough evidence."

Newt's father just stared for a second, absolute rage on his face. Then he hissed: "Don't think that this will be the end of it. I will be back every day and every night until Newton is coming with us." With that threat, he turned and stalked out of the room, followed by his wife. Newt couldn't get over the fact how she looked like a well-trained dog. This was his mum. Unbelievable.

Mere seconds later, the front door banged shut.

...

Lunch was postponed for an indefinite amount of time. Mrs Edison had left for the shop to talk to her husband immediately after the incident, and Newt was falling apart in Thomas' arms. The tears had started flowing almost immediately after his parents had left, but he had managed to hide them from Anne. He couldn't hide them from his boyfriend, though, because the older boy would not let him excuse himself to the bathroom to cry. Thus they were still both sitting on the sofa, Newt's face against Thomas' chest, and as the tears kept streaming down his face, the older boy stroked his hair gently, murmuring comforting phrases like "my poor baby" or "it's okay, Newt, I'm here".

"Do you realise what that means?" Newt sobbed after five minutes of silence except for the sound of his crying and Thomas' cooing.

"What what means?" Thomas asked, brushing a few tears off his boyfriend's cheeks. The blonde saw that the brunette's sweater was soaked.

"They'll never leave us alone. Never. They will hang around in front of your house and sooner or later, we'll give up and I'll go back and then I'll be sent to that military school and that will be the end of us." His voice broke at the last syllable and he hid face against Thomas' chest once more. He could feel the other boy's arms tighten around him.

"No", Thomas said, his voice hard, "that's not going to happen. I won't let it."

Newt looked up at him, and he could see the determination in the other boy's gaze. "But... I can't do this to your parents, Tommy. Your mum almost cried, too, when she left. I can't be responsible for their misery." He hiccupped, and his boyfriend smiled at the tiny sound.

"Not you, we, Newt. We are in this together."

"But it's my stupid parents who are trying to ruin everything!" the blonde protested, his voice stronger now. "If we could only go away, run away, somewhere where they won't find us..." He stopped at the sight of Thomas' face. "What?"

"Let's do it", the brown-haired boy whispered. "Let's run away. Right now!"

Newt was confused; he hadn't really meant it when he'd said he wanted to run away. Well, he had, but he hadn't thought Thomas would take him seriously. "What? We can't do that, Tommy!"

The older boy's eyes were ablaze with the fire of determination. "Why not? Of course we can! Let's go, right now! Before my mum comes back!"

Newt searched Thomas' eyes for signs of humour - there weren't any. "You wanna go? You wanna leave your parents behind?"

Thomas looked him straight in the eye. "They'll understand. And it's not forever. But I can't let them fight our battle. Let's just leave this stupid town and find our happiness somewhere else." We put his hands to Newt's cheeks. "I love you, Newt, and I know none of this was ever planned, but I love you and you're everything I want. And if you want to jump on a plain or train right now and leave it all behind, then I will gladly come with you."

Newt stared at him for a few moments. How came Thomas always had the perfect words in such moments? He mirrored his movements, cupping his boyfriend's cheeks, and kissed him with a fire he hadn't felt in a long time - he knew what he wanted, and he would just take it and never look back.

"I love you", the younger boy said. "Let's go."

Thomas smiled at him and kissed his least tears away. "Give me twenty minutes. I need to write a letter, make two phone calls and pack. And then we're out of here." He jumped to his feet and was out of the room in seconds.

"But Tommy!" Newt shouted after him, and Thomas' head reappeared in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Where will we go?" The blonde wasn't exactly scared, because he knew anything would be better than being terrified of his parents all the time, but still...

Thomas just grinned at him. "San Francisco, baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it for this week, thanks so much for reading, guys, you're truly made of awesome :)  
> I hope you liked this chapter, feedback is very much appreciated and I'll always answer to your comments :)  
> Two more chapters and it'll be over!! As some of you know, I am moving to the UK this weekend (YEAY) but I hope I will have WiFi til Monday, should be fine :)  
> Also - I am thinking of putting the next Newtmas on hiatus and write a Sterek AU first... Any thoughts on this?  
> Have a lovely week!  
> Loads of love xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas are taking chances - will they make it to San Francisco?

Dear Mum and Dad,  
Newt and I can't stay with you. It wouldn't be fair of us to burden you with our problems, and that's why we've decided to leave Glade Town. We're going to stay with Rachel and Beth, they agreed to it. Don't worry, it won't be forever, but right now, I need to do the right thing and get Newt out of here. I hope you understand that. I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
I love you. Thank you for everything.  
Your son  
Thomas

Thomas read through his letter once more. It said everything there was to say, and changing it wouldn't make it better, anyway. Saying goodbye sucked, especially this way, but he couldn't help it - they had to leave now or there might not be another chance; his parents wouldn't let them go if they knew. And Newt was his priority. Newt, Newt's happiness and their relationship. And to protect those, he had to go.

Jumping up from his desk and leaving the letter there to be found, he checked his suitcase one last time. Passport, clothes, toiletries, school stuff, money, phone,... He had all the necessary items to make it to San Francisco.

The phone call with his aunt Rachel had only lasted for about two minutes. It had gone something like this:  
"Thomas? How are you? What's up, favourite nephew?"  
"Aunt Rachel, I need your help."  
"Has something happened? Are you okay?"  
"It's my boyfriend and I, we came out to his parents and they want to send him to a military school and-"  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry!! But Anne-"  
"She's fine with it, but Newt's parents won't leave us all alone and we really don't know where to go-"  
"Take a train. Come stay with us. We'll figure it out."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Take a fast one. I'm expecting you for dinner."  
"You are the best."  
"Anytime. Love you!"  
"Love you too."

Newt had stood by watching anxiously, just like he was now watching Thomas throw his things into his suitcase. The brunette had forced him to take some of his clothes (the ones that weren't too short) for himself, but apart from that, he had just waited for Thomas to finish. It hit him that Newt probably wasn't expecting him to go through with it, that he wouldn't leave his family for him. But what was it that Bruno Mars had sung last year? Don't believe me, just watch.

Closing his suitcase, he grabbed its handle and crossed the room to take Newt's hand. "Let's go, baby", he whispered. "Our new life waits."

The younger boy looked back at him, obviously conflicted. "Thomas... You don't have to do this. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I do. I have to do this because you are the most important person in my life and I want to make you happy." At that very second, a car honked outside. "That's our taxi. Come on!"

The two boys hurried down the stairs and quickly left the house before locking it. Thomas glanced back over his shoulder at it as he approached the waiting car. He'd spent so many good years here, and leaving hurt. But he promised himself he'd be back for Christmas at the latest, and then it wasn't so bad.

Teresa, their "taxi" to the station, was waiting in her mum's car. "Teresa is our taxi?" Newt articulated the obvious, but his tone spoke of disbelief and fondness. "Of course she is", he answered himself.

They threw the little luggage they had into the trunk and then quickly took their seats in the back. Teresa, wearing her training clothes (Thomas had called her at cheerleading practice, but she hadn't hesitated to hand over to someone else for the half hour it would take her to get them to the station), looked back at them. "You're determined to go?"

"Yes", the two boys answered at the same time, then looked at each other and shared a stunned smile. If it hadn't been decided before, it surely would have been at that moment.

"Alright." Teresa nodded, her messy bun whipping along with her motions. "Then let's go. Next stop - the station!"

It was quiet in the car, but Thomas was holding Newt's hand, and that was enough for him. He didn't worry about what was to come; worrying now wouldn't make anything better. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand, and received a squeeze in answer. "It'll be okay", it seemed to say. And it would be, he was sure, once they were safe.

"We're here", Teresa said before long, and she parked the car on the side of the road so as to be able to quickly drive off again. She got out of the car with them, though, and hugged them both. Thomas was surprised at the gesture, but returned it happily.

Taking a step back, she looked at them. "Good luck", she said. "I wish I could be as brave as you are. Please be in touch."

"We will", Newt said, hugging her once more, and Thomas nodded. Then they got their luggage out and, waving one last time at Teresa, entered the station. The next fast train to San Francisco would leave in ten minutes - perfect timing.

Thomas bought two tickets - one way tickets - while Newt got them snacks. It would be a long journey - even a fast train would take seven hours to the metropolis - but Thomas didn't mind. They would spend it talking or reading or just holding hands, being nervous, and that would be fine.

Newt and Thomas looked for the right platform, then waited silently for their train to arrive, still holding onto each other as if this was a matter of life or death. Newt cleared his throat.

"And you're sure you wanna do this?" he asked for what felt like the umpteenth time within the last hour. Thomas nodded. "I do. Do you?" Looking at his boyfriend expectantly, Newt nodded, too. "There's nothing that I want more."

Thomas smiled at him. "Well, that's good, because our train is coming!"

And really, this very second, the train, a futuristic-looking means of transport, pulled into the station. Nobody seemed to get off it, so Newt and Thomas hopped on and went to look for a seat. They found a quiet carriage and dropped their luggage into the according compartments before settling into their seats.

Newt took Thomas' hand once more. "You wanna listen to some music?" he asked. "I could put on my Tommy playlist."

The brunette, who was determined to be the strong one, but still felt a bit scared now that he actually was on the train, nodded. Newt's love songs would get his thoughts off that horrible Mr Isaac and the fact that he'd succeeded in driving him out of his own family home.

Newt got out his headphones and plucked the right one into Thomas' ear and kept the left one for himself. Seconds later, a quiet yet optimistic tune filled his hearing, and Newt's hand slipped back into his. The train started moving, and with his boyfriend next to him and a tune in his ear, Thomas was starting to feel better.

...

The afternoon went by slowly, but comfortably. The boys ate their sandwiches and muffins, listened to music and read. There was hardly any talking, but a lot of smiling at the other to signal him "We are doing the right thing, and I am so happy with you".

Newt fell asleep at some point in the late afternoon, the exhaustions of this morning and the previous night causing his eyes to close, and Thomas was left to his own devices. A little nervous, he checked his phone for the first time since leaving home. There were four text messages waiting for him and several missed calls, three by his mother, two by Brenda and one by his dad. He didn't feel like calling back, so he checked the texts.

"Tom, where are you? I'm over and nobody's home. It's Monday-Runday, remember?"  
"Thomas, your mum is freaking out and so am I. You left a fucking letter???"  
"Call me when you get there, asshole. I love you."

Those three were from Brenda, obviously. Thomas smiled despite himself; the last one was from his mother and he was terrified of what she might write.

"Rachel said we'd figure it all out. So sorry you two had to leave. Please call tonight. Love, Mum and Dad"

His eyebrows disappeared into his disorderly dark hair in astonishment. His parents were okay with them running away? Well, the brunette thought, they were okay with almost anything, so he shouldn't have been too surprised. But still. He was much calmer now, knowing that his parents wouldn't kill him. The only problem would be to keep the Isaacs at bay. But something told Thomas they wouldn't want to talk to the police...

...

Thomas woke Newt several minutes before they reached their destination. The blonde was blinking rapidly, clearly disoriented, and the older boy made a mental note to wake him more often, because there was nothing quite as adorable as a sleepy Newt.

"Where are we?" the younger boy asked, not quite aware of his surroundings yet.

Thomas poked his nose with his own. "At the beginning of our life together." And he pecked him gently on the lips.

Newt's eyes went wide with realisation and excitement. "We're here?" he whispered, and Thomas' heart lurched at the smile that played on his lips.

"We are", the brunette nodded, and they shared another smile before getting up to grab their luggage and make for the doors.

It was already dark outside, and, surprisingly, the wind on the platform let Thomas shiver. Newt was at his side in an instant, and the two of them had barely had time to glance at their surroundings before the older boy was pulled into a bear hug by his godmother.

"Thomas", Rachel exclaimed, almost crushing his ribs despite being so tiny. "It's good to see you! It's been ages!" She took a step back to look at him, then fixed her gaze on Newt. Her eyes were light green, like Thomas' mum's, but Rachel was fair-haired with freckles, making her look the baby sister she was to his mother. "And you must be my new nephew", she smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to embrace Newt. "Welcome to the family, kiddo. It's a crazy one, but we stick together."

Newt glanced over Rachel's shoulder at his boyfriend. "Seriously, are all women in your family this sweet?" he asked him, earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Yes, they are", Thomas answered, and his aunt reached up to rough up his hair. "Let's go, boys, Beth is waiting in the car in case somebody discovers that we aren't actually allowed to park where we did." She grinned and grabbed both their elbows. "And then we'll order some take-out and talk."

Rachel lead the two of them back to the car, a small but cute bright red fiat, and the couple slipped into the back seats while Thomas' aunt called shotgun. "Hey guys", Beth smiled at them in the rear-view mirror and immediately pulled out of a parking spot that normally was only to be used by those with decreased mobility. "I'll hug you when we're home. You're looking good, Thomas, great decision to grow out the buzz cut."

Thomas blushed (he had liked his hair back then, it had made the washing easier) but didn't say anything. Newt eyed him curiously. "A buzz cut? Really? I would have loved to see that." He grinned.

Beth glanced back at Newt, her features delighted. "British accent? Gorgeous." Beth was dark-skinned with beautiful curly hair, and Thomas thought of her as an aunt, too; the two women had been dating since college and he couldn't remember any visits from Rachel that hadn't included Beth.

Now it was Newt's turn to blush, but he smiled back at the woman. "That's how I got the boy", he said, and the two women laughed.

"Alright. Dinner", Rachel announced, and she pulled out several take-away flyer that she handed to Thomas and Newt. "That's our go-to Indian restaurant. Choose whatever you like, you must be hungry." Thanking her, the boys accepted the flyers and, after several minutes of reading and asking each other about their preferences, they named Rachel a few numbers, and the woman called the restaurant.

All the while, Beth was driving through the city; traffic wasn't so bad, and soon they reached the neighbourhood where they lived; Rachel's wife had inherited a small but comfortable house a few years ago, causing the two of them to move to the outskirts of San Francisco. Beth worked as an editor for a newspaper and stayed at the office late most days, making Thomas appreciate her picking them up even more, whereas Rachel edited fiction and could work at home a lot.

Beth parked the car and the four of them got out. Newt looked at the house, his eyes wide. "What a charming house! I really love that Victorian style!" Rachel and Beth looked at him, joy obvious on their faces. "I know, right?" Thomas said, but he looked at Rachel, who wiggled her eyebrows at him.

They swiftly entered the house, which would have been bright yellow in the daylight but seemed rather beige at night, and the two boys dropped their luggage in the hallway and followed the two women into the living room. Thomas hadn't been to San Francisco in years, and thus much of the interior was new to him, but the style hadn't changed; white wooden furniture and pastel-coloured cushions everywhere, vintage street signs, polaroid pictures and movie posters decorating the walls. He liked it fine; it seemed a bit too stylish for his own taste, so he would not have put that much effort into making a room look cool (after all, it was architecture he loved, not decor), but he appreciated being in rooms like that. Newt, on the other hand, seemed taken with it. 

"I love your decor, it's incredible", he said to Rachel while Beth was getting them something to drink, and Thomas' aunt went on to pointing out polaroid pictures to Newt, like the one of a certain nine-year-old brunette and his birthday cake.

Beth returned with tea, and the four of them sat down together on a huge, white couch.

"Alright", Rachel said, "time to talk. Newt, would you tell me what your parents did?"

Thomas held Newt's hand as he talked, as he explained exactly how badly his parents had treated him and what they'd said to him. He started crying halfway through his monologue, and the older boy once again had to contain his rage at Mr Isaac for being such a homophobe and at his wife for doing nothing to protect her own son. He saw how Beth took Rachel's hand at some point, and they shared a look that spoke of how heartbroken they were.

When he'd finished, Rachel gave Newt a box of tissues, which he accepted. "You know", she said thoughtfully, "I used to think running away wasn't brave, but you guys really changed my mind about that. And you don't think your parents will bother you here?"

The blonde shook his head. "I think they're really just glad I'm gone. Military school or San Francisco, what does it matter as long as I don't gay up our home." Thomas squeezed his hand.

Beth looked at them, contemplating something. "You think the guest room will be too small for the two of you?" she finally said.

Newt stared at her, eyes wide. "We can stay here? Really?" Thomas was excited, too; he'd known they wouldn't turn them away, but offering them to life in their house? He had hoped it, but he hadn't known for sure. "Really?" he added.

The two women looked at each other, then nodded. "I think four people can very well live in this house", Beth said, "and the guest room has its own bathroom, so we should be fine."

"The only thing we might ask is a bit of rent", Rachel added, and Thomas nodded. "Of course, that's not a problem. I can get a job."

Newt nodded eagerly. "Me too, no big deal."

Beth grinned. "Well, then welcome to our home, roomies!" 

The talk ended in a few tears on the boys' side and several rib-crushing hugs before the doorbell interrupted the celebration.

"That's our food!" Rachel exclaimed, and a few minutes later, the four of them were sitting on the couch, their takeout on their laps, and his aunts were telling them funny stories from work. Thomas enjoyed himself more than he would have anticipated. Even though Rachel and Beth weren't his parents, they were his family, and this was home, of a sort. And he had Newt. He looked over at the blonde boy, who was laughing, his mouth full of curry, and Thomas thought that seeing him laugh like that, carefree, made up for all the pain they had gone through.

...

A few hours later, after a long dinner and two long phone calls with his parents and Brenda, the two boys were cuddled up in their new bed in their new bedroom. It wasn't a king-sized bed, like Thomas was used to, but he liked being close to Newt, anyway, so he didn't mind.

The younger boy was curled up against his chest, and they were talking about possible jobs and schools; Rachel had offered to take them to sign up for a school only ten minutes away from their home the following day; it was specialised in art, but also offered architecture as a subject, so it would be suitable for both Newt and Thomas.

The blonde cocked his head up. "And your mum really said my dad said that he didn't care where I was as long as he didn't have to witness us?"

Thomas nodded for the umpteenth time. "Yeah. We're safe here, Newt. We can be ourselves and finish our education and be together."

"And your parents are not mad at me for stealing you?"

"As I have said ten times already, baby, no, they are not mad, but they are expecting us to visit for Thanksgiving."

The blonde nodded slowly as if he was stuck in a trance. " It's just so hard to believe. That we're free. That everything turned out to be okay."

The older boy nuzzled his face. "Better than okay, baby. It's gonna be perfect."

Newt smiled his dazzling smile and bent down to kiss Thomas. There was nobody watching, nobody here to judge them, so they continued to make out until Thomas couldn't suppress a yawn any longer.

The younger boy giggled. "I guess we'd better sleep, Tommy, or you're gonna fall asleep at school tomorrow."

The brunette looked up at his boyfriend leaning over him. "I can't believe we're going to go to the same school. In San Francisco. It's so crazy."

"But a good kind of crazy." Newt pecked his lips once more and then climbed off his boyfriend to spoon him. "And I really like this good kind of crazy." He yawned too, and Thomas thought that he looked majestic, like a lion, which was of course silly because nobody ever looked good yawning. But if someone managed to pull of a majestic or cute yawn, it would be Newt.

"Me too." Thomas settled against Newt's chest, enjoying being the one held this time. He felt sleepier than he should have after a day of laziness, but then again, much had happened. "Me too."

And as he fell asleep, he realised that he could do this every day now - fall asleep in Newt's arms. Because they were living together now, sharing a bed every night. He meant to turn around and share his excitement about that with the younger boy, but he was already fast asleep. Thomas wasn't disappointed, though, because he could tell him tomorrow, or any night. Time didn't matter anymore, because they would always be together. And falling asleep to that thought was the best thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!!! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I am looking forward to your feelings in the comments ;)  
> As I mentioned before, I moved to the UK to study and it's still a bit weird because I don't really drink alcohol and Fresher's Week in college seems to be about nothing else... Oh well :D  
> So there will be an epilogue-ish chapter next week and then I'll just see what I'll do, hopefully the crazy will have subsided until then!  
> Loads of love and have a great week, you beautiful people <3  
> xx


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. Sob.

Newt held up the book in his hand once more. "You're sure your mum's gonna like this?"

Thomas glanced over at it, momentarily stopping to search through the bookshelf in front of him. "Oh God, yes. It's perfect for school; she loves to play games with the kids where they can actually learn something. Together with your painting, it's the perfect gift, honey." He nodded encouragingly while speaking, and the blonde grabbed a copy of the primary school teachers' handbook. The blonde was invited to the Edisons' for Christmas, and he wanted to be able to give Thomas' parents something they would really like; after all, they had included him from day one, and all he'd ever done was drag their son to San Francisco.

Newt stepped over to where Thomas was standing, in the bookstore's Teenage Fiction section. "Great, then I'll get it." He put his free arm around the older boy's waist. "Need any help?"

"Yes, please." Thomas leaned his head against Newt's. "I need something really nice for Brenda. I think she's still not over the fact that we left without saying goodbye." 

The younger boy nodded. "How about this, then?" he asked, pointing at a beautiful special edition of a fantasy trilogy he knew Brenda loved. "I'll give you half the money; Brenda is my friend, too."

Thomas smiled. "Deal." He grabbed the box, huffing slightly when he was surprised by how heavy it was. "That was easy. But speaking of shared friends - do you have anything for Teresa?"

"I do, I got her a scarf from a vintage shop the other day. She'll adore it."

The older boy nodded. "Great. I'd say we're done, then, right?" He looked at the books the two of them were carrying. "Then let's pay and go home, it's my turn to cook!"

They paid for the books and left, their brought-along tote bag full with purchases. Afterwards Newt and Thomas got on the bus together that would take them home; the blonde preferred taking the bus, whereas Thomas loved walking through the endless streets of San Francisco (when he wasn't exactly carrying a bag full of books). Granted, Newt was still a bit insecure about this city being so big, but he was sure it would subside. After all, they'd only been living here for two months.

Living with Thomas was amazing. Newt had soon learned that his boyfriend had several little flaws, such as never bothering to pick up clothes off the floor or dragging out the washing-up until someone else did it, but he simply took them as parts of who Thomas was. And apart from those tiny things that made him mad on his bad days and roll his eyes and mutter a loving "Silly Tommy" on his better ones, Thomas was everything he could have wished for, reliable and caring and easy to be around. Once they had worked out some kind of a sex schedule (which was basically "not all day every day"), studying in the same room together was possible, too. And studying was great, because this new school was incredible. They had so many different creative classes, both boys were absolutely content with their schedule, and even though Thomas missed running in a team from time to time, he went on daily runs, sometimes joined by a friend from school, sometimes by Newt (whose foot had healed perfectly well), and thus the compromise was perfect. Their fellow students were very nice, and the two boys even had a photography class together; it was everything they could have wished for.

"What makes you so quiet?" Thomas asked, coaxing Newt out of his thoughts. "You've been staring out of the window for minutes now."

The blonde turned to face his boyfriend. "I was just thinking how very lucky we are."

The brunette's face turned soft, and he smiled at Newt. "We are. Truly."

They got off at the bus stop a few minutes later and walked the short way to Beth's and Rachel's house. Despite the early evening darkness, there were no lights on; their aunts were both still at work. Newt already thought of them as his own aunts, too; they were supportive and fun and always had an open ear for their problems. Both he and Thomas worked at a cinema a few hours a week, and they paid their share of the household money. Thomas' parents sent money every month as well to make sure they had everything they needed, but neither of the boys felt like quitting their job. Also, Newt enjoyed working; he liked being in contact with people, even though some were rude and annoying, but the co-workers were easy-going and they made fun of grumpy customers together. It was also great how everyone - at school, at work or just in public - seemed okay with the fact that the two of them were a couple. Sure, there were some homophobes, but still - Newt didn't feel as if his love life was of interest to anyone, and he thought less and less about it. He was truly happy.

Entering the house and hanging up their coats, Thomas immediately made for the kitchen to start making dinner while Newt went upstairs to put their purchases away. Checking his phone, he saw that he had a new text from his mum.

"The 27th works fine. I'll be there. Thanks for agreeing to this."

Despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach, Newt felt relieved. He knew it was a risk, agreeing to talk to his mother, because chances were that he'd get hurt again. But still. He'd battled long enough with himself, and she was, after all, his mother. Also, Thomas would be there, which would make everything better.

His father hadn't been in touch throughout the time he'd been away.

But his mother had texted him for weeks now, and that meant something. So Anne had suggested inviting her for coffee, and Newt was curious how that would go.

The blonde ran back downstairs to set the table. Thomas was making a sauce to go with the pasta cooking on the stove, and Newt hugged him from behind, surprising him.

"I love you", he whispered, kissing the older boy's ear.

"I love you too", Thomas answered, turning around to face his boyfriend, and they shared a kiss, one of the many they gave each other every day, because they wanted to, because they could, because nobody disrespected them for it.

Newt blinked a few times, unable to tear his eyes from a ruffle-haired Thomas. "You know, you still have the prettiest eyes on the playground", he said, remembering their first meeting that had happened less than half a year ago but felt light years away; he couldn't imagine a life without Thomas anymore.

The older boy understood the reference immediately. "I actually still don't know what to say to that, Newt." He blushed a bit, just like he had in the twilight on the Isaac's garden bench.

"Well, Tommy", Newt grinned, "I could just kiss you, like I did back then."

The brunette batted his eyelashes in mock-innocence. "You could."

And so he did.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the end. I am actually really sad, this has been part of my life for months now and now it's actually over. Sob.  
> Thank you so much for staying with me and our two heroes on this journey!! I love you so much, you are amazing!!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos, thanks for connecting with me on tumblr (my url is nerdylovelyme for those who still want to), for actively asking about my move to Scotland (I am currently at college, wooooh :D) and for just READING this declaration of Newtmas love. I love every single one of you <3 <3 <3  
> Right. I don't know when the next Newtmas will be online, to be honest, because college apparently is a lot of work :D, but if you subscribe to my account, you'll know when I post new stuff :) Also, I promise to start writing another fic this week - Sterek has enough fan fiction and NEWTMAS DOESN'T! :D  
> Thank you again <3  
> Loads of love xxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I love this play, I love Newtmas, I am not American (or a native speaker) so the political aspect might be incorrect (sorry)!  
> Updates every Monday, except when I tell you otherwise ;)  
> Say hello on tumblr :) my url is nerdylovelyme  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, I just love them a lot :)


End file.
